Consecuencias
by Dark Cat
Summary: Sasuke ha decidido que ya no tienes nada porque vivir, podrá Naruto demostrarle lo contrario y confrontar las consecuencias… sasunaru/narusasu.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto es de M. Kishimoto, si fuera mío esta serie hubiera sido yaoi desde el principio, solo soy una persona con mucha imaginación en su tiempo libre.

**AVISOS:** Yaoi, Narusasu (con un poco de rencor a Sakura).

**CLASIFICADO:** M (por los temas que se manejan, lenguaje inapropiado y temas de adultos (Aun so sé si va haber un lemon o no, todo depende de cómo avance la historia)

**SIMBOLOGIA:** " Comillas" conversaciones básicas, monólogos o pensamientos (no es difícil de entender)

-Guiones- conversaciones normales o largas

* * *

_**"Consecuencias"**_

**Capitulo Uno:**

**_¨ Puede hacerme feliz verte feliz, pero no me da felicidad..."_**

Las oscuras sombras de la noche crecían lentamente, la luna bajo su pálido velo solo observa quieta e inmóvil ante las fuerzas de la noche, ya había pasado más de la media noche y aun sentado bajo el dindel de su ventana se encontraba el último Uchiha. Su cabellera oscura sin brillo, sin cuidado, sin forma se mecía con el resoplido del viento, los largos flecos que cubrían su rostros danzaban bajo la nostalgia de sus pensamientos, su cuerpo inerte sucumbía ante la oscuridad mientras en sus ojos la llama de la vida desparecía lentamente… largas horas habían pasado desde que decidió observar el mundo una última vez por aquella ventana, la desesperación crecía poco a poco mientras la angustia gobernaba su mente. Imágenes de su pasado recorrían su mente; su padre un hombre arrogante y lleno de orgullo ante los logros de su primogénito, su madre una mujer dulce y serena llena de amor para sus hijos , su hermano… fuerte, cariñoso y cruel, pero la imagen que más tenía fija en su mente era aquella de su hermano antes de morir… su mirada perdida en el pasado, sus crueles ojos, con un brillo distintivo de cariño, su voz calidad y sobria llena de cansancio y remordimiento ¨ Lo siento Sasuke… Hermanito ¨ y ver como en ese instante la persona que yacía en los brazos de la muerte no era el hombre que mas odiaba, sino su verdadero hermano, la persona que más admiraba, que más quería y adoraba, su razón de existencia, su razón de vida, yacía muerto en sus manos…

La habitación tal vez se había tornado más oscura pero aun así podía ver el brillante resplandor de sus manos ante la penumbra, reflejo bañado en un resplandor rojo, puesto que sus manos se habían más de una vez bañado en sangre… la sangre de sus padre al morir aquella noche, la sangre de su clan después de haber sido asesinado, de sus enemigos en combate, de inocentes que intervinieron en sus metas o misiones, de sus compañeros al intentar detenerlo, de su hermano al quitarle la vida, pero la más importante… la que más conflictos traía a su mente… era la sangre de su razón de existencia actual… la sangre de Naruto.

El resplandor de la luna brillaba sobre el filo de la mortífera arma que mira fijamente el pelinegro, una inseparable compañera que siempre ha estado a su lado, y que más de una vez le ayudo a quitar una vida así como salvar la suya… su mirada observo fijamente el emblema del su clan en su base, era un kunai de buena calidad, hecho en las tierras del trueno, su aleación de metal lo hacían ligero y fuerte. Cerrando sus ojos Sasuke dejo salir un pequeño suspiro y levantando su mirada llena de angustia y resolución una vez más a la luna… en su mente ya nada más importaba, al final era el momento de tomar el sentido de su vida nuevamente en sus manos… no… no más… no en las manos de un consejo cuyo interés y amor al poder es más grande que el del mismo enemigo que crearon (Orochimaru), no en las manos de un Hokage que cree que con la fuerza bruta y el sake arregla todo lo que sucede a su alrededor, alguien quien no deja su pasado atrás y solo trata de ahogarlo en el alcohol, ni en aquellas que lo miran con lastima, como un pobre cachorro perdido que no tomo la decisión correcta, como le hijo de la tragedia… no, ya no dejaría que personas así tomaran lo que le quedaba de control de su vida… ni siquiera por la necesidad tan fuerte de su compañero de equipo, rival , mejor amigo y secreto amor de su vida… él ya no viviría por nadie más, más que por el mismo y con esa decisión se levanto de su posición mirando seriamente a luna por última vez.

Las oscuras sombras profundizaron su reino sobre el distrito de los Uchiha donde el último sobreviviente aun residía bajo las paredes ancestrales de su clan, donde la tragedia había bañado con su presencia el lugar. Esa noche permaneció abierta la ventana del cuarto del último Uchiha, la tenue luz de la habitación y el tranquilo movimiento de la cortina con el viento fueron los vestigios de que alguna alma solitaria hitaba la vieja mansión.

Cansado Sasuke observo por última vez su reflejo en el espejo del baño, esto no era un escape, no era para alejarse de sus problemas, no… era para retomar las riendas de su vida, cerrando los ojos coloco el afilado kunai sobre la parte ventral de su muñeca, sabía que un simple corte horizontal haría daño pero no el suficiente que el necesitaba, y con su vasto conocimiento de anatomía que lo había convertido en un asesino… corto en forma longitudinal con un ángulo inclinado de cuarenta y cinco grados las arterias radial y ulnar de su mano izquierda, el corte fue rápido y preciso casi indoloro, solo el ligero ardor de la piel al tocar la cálida sangre fue la única confirmación que tubo; usando toda su voluntad paso el kunai a su mano izquierda la cual tembló por el dolor de los nervios al movimiento de la reciente herida y tratando de hacer el mismo corte, cerro con fuerza sus dientes concentrando en estabilizar su pulso y con un rápido movimiento corto en la misma forma su muñeca derecha… la adrenalina corría por su cuerpo, la respiración se agitaba, sus brazos pesaban y sin poder evitarlo cayó sobre sus rodillas rendido… nada importaba, por fin lo había logrado, había cumplido su meta, su visión se torno cada vez más borrosa, su respiración más profunda, su cuerpo ya no dolía… solo un pesado letargo se iba apoderando poco a poco de él… sus pensamientos se nublaron y cuando la oscuridad y la paz lo envolvieron , un último recuerdo llegó a su mente, la cara de su persona más importante, por la cual daría su vida, su alma… a la que amaba completamente… el rostro del sol de Konoha… Naruto Usumaki… Cruel destino pensó Sasuke mientras lagrimas recorrían su pálido rostro, aun en su lecho abrazado por la muerte, el corazón del Uchiha lloraba…

-Adiós Naruto… lo siento…- y con la fuerza de esas palabras dejo escapar su vida…

* * *

**NOTA:** lamento la inconveniencía pero ya repare lagunos errores de narración, ahora sí, Gracias por su atención, hasta el siguiente capítulo...


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto es de M. Kishimoto, si fuera mío esta serie hubiera sido yaoi desde el principio, solo soy una persona con mucha imaginación en su tiempo libre.

**AVISOS:** Yaoi, Narusasu (con un poco de rencor a Sakura).

**CLASIFICADO:** M (por los temas que se manejan, lenguaje inapropiado y temas de adultos (Aun so sé si va haber un lemon o no, todo depende de cómo avance la historia)

**SIMBOLOGIA:** " Comillas" conversaciones básicas, monólogos o pensamientos (no es difícil de entender)

-Guiones- conversaciones normales o largas

* * *

**"_Consecuencias"_**

**CAPITULO DOS:**

**_¨ Ninguna filosa arma puede herir más que el miedo mismo... _**

Era una noche tranquila en la aldea de Konoha, las calles iluminadas por los faroles se llenaban de silencio y paz… largas horas habían pasado desde que Naruto salió de la casa de Iruka Umino, había ido a buscar a su ex maestro quien era como un padre para él, puesto que se sentía confundido por los sentimientos que evocaba dentro de él su ex compañero de equipo y mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha … tres largos años habían pasado desde que Sasuke había matado a su hermano, había trabajado con los Akatsukis, había formado su equipo (Halcón), había matado y destruido a Mandara y regresado a Konoha… si mucho tiempo ha pasado pensó para sí mismo el rubio… había costado mucho pero su amigo fue absuelto de sus cargos al pasar por una severa condena al regresar a la aldea, ahora era capitán de uno de los equipos ambu. Y era el mejor en ello, su reputación era conocida como la del asesino perfecto… pero al parecer nada de esto importaba, ya que el Uchiha permanecía indiferente… al principio creyó que era porque apenas se estaba adaptando de nuevo a la vida de la aldea, pero la seriedad y la indiferencia crecieron día a día, desconcertando algunos, otros simplemente lo ignoraban y muy pocos realmente les importaba lo que sucedería en aquella cabeza, mientras el dueño del Sharingan siguiera las ordenes que se le daban como un buen perro, nada más era de su preocupación… Pero después de conocer por varios años al pelinegro, Naruto sabía que algo no estaba bien con el comportamiento de él y fue así como nació su confusión. Naruto sabía que Sasuke era frío, pero al notar como incluso su aspecto comenzó a cambiar y como el brillo de sus oscuros ojos a desaparecer, empezó a angustiarse y preocuparse, no quería perder a su mejor amigo, no otra vez teniéndolo tan cerca.

Con la mirada clavada en el suelo, el rubio recordó las palabras de su ex maestro cuando fue a verlo para buscar consejo de cómo ayudar al pelinegro, ya que no soportaba la idea de perder a Sasuke una vez más… ¨Antes de hacer algo, debes valorar lo que realmente el Uchiha significa para ti ¨… confundido repetía continuamente la frase, que significaba el Sasuke para él, razón por la cual aun seguía paseando por las solitarias calles de la aldea sin rumbo fijo, tratando de entender aquellas sabías palabras y cuando pensó en darse por vencido y regresar a la comodidad de su hogar, se dio cuenta que había llegado a la entrada del distrito Uchiha, notando la hora en su reloj miró sorprendido que ya había pasado más de la media noche, pensando que lo más prudente era regresar a casa iba a dar media vuelta cuando un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, teniendo un oscuro presentimiento, el rubio decidió continuar con su camino y atravesó las viejas puertas.

El lugar era lúgubre y callado, el sonido de sus sandalias resonaba en el silencio alertando a los muertos de su presentía, cuando sintió un terrible escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo al ver a la distancia la vieja mansión Uchiha, casa actual donde habitaba la persona que cubría sus pensamientos… intentando mantener la calma camino con sigilo notando que a la distancia aun había luz en una de las habitaciones… preocupado se acerco sigilosa y rápidamente, descubriendo que de la ventana cuya luz provenía, está abierta además de que la casa se veía cubierta por una anormal paz… la angustia se apodero de su mente y con agilidad trepo el viejo roble y entro al cuarto… muchas veces antes había pasado por la mansión y sabía bien que el Uchiha jamás dejaba abierta una puerta o una ventana y mucho menos siendo la de su cuarto… al entrar, el cuarto se veía tranquilo sin vida, como si nadie lo hubiera habitado por días, un fúnebre y siniestro silencio lo cubría, después de dar un par de pasos, su respiración y corazón se agitaron al sentir el metálicoso hedor de la sangre, sin dudarlo salió de la habitación al único cuarto que se encontraba iluminado encontrando dentro el cuerpo de Sasuke inerte, rodeado y bañado por sus propia sangre en el piso del baño.. Con un kunai aun en su mano.

La angustia se apodero de su mente y sin dudarlo se acerco al cuerpo, no importando que sus ropas se batieran se arrodilló al lado del pelinegro, notando lo pálido de su piel y sus labios, con temor busco con sus dedos el pulso yugular, pidiendo en una plegaría mental que aun estuviera presente… pasaron segundos que fueron eternos, cuando bajo sus dígitos sintió el leve movimiento de la presión sanguínea… Sasuke estaba vivo, débil, peor vivo pensó a si mismo… sin perder tiempo, tomo una toalla y la rompió en dos atándola como torniquete a las muñecas de mejor amigo, se quito la chamarra cubriéndolo y con ella lo levanto en brazos, la adrenalina corría por sus venas y haciendo uso de ella salió de la mansión en dirección al hospital de Konoha a buscar a Tsunade, pensando para sí mismo y repitiendo con una voz llena de miedo mientras sujetaba con fuerza y decisión al Uchiha...

- No te mueras Sasuke… por favor resiste… no me dejes -.

Tsunade y Sakura abandonaban la recepción terminando de firmar en el registro su salida, habiéndose quedado tan tarde en un difícil cirugía, en una de las misiones un ninja había salido herido obteniendo una luxación de la columna, antes de que esta dañara la medula espinal y lo dejara paralítico, había sido sometido a una larga operación de siete horas… la cirugía al ver sido exitosa y con buen pronosticó, ambas se disponían a ir a casa cuando la puerta principal se abrió estrepitosamente entrando Naruto cargando a un pálido Sasuke cubierto en sangre.

-¡¡TSUNADE… SAKURA… AUXILIO!! - La desesperación en su voz, detuvo en su lugar a las dos mujeres quienes miraron atónitas la escena, recuperándose más rápido de la impresión Tsunade tomo a Sasuke de Naruto preguntándole lo que había sucedido , sus ojos llorosos y su voz entre cortada apenas pudieron responder algunas preguntas, describiendo la forma en la que había encontrado, no perdiendo el tiempo llamó la atención de su discípula, despertando a Sakura del trance que se encontraba, la peli rosa, más serena ayudo a Tsunade a llevar al pelinegro a una sala de emergencia donde podrían valorar más y tratar las heridas, al quitar la toalla, Tsunade noto lo profundo de los cortes y lo delicado del estado, sabía que no sería fácil reparar el tejido, gritando al personal, llamó a un par de residentes, ordenándoles, que colocaran una suero y una unidad de sangre al Uchiha para estabilizarlo, mientras ella y Sakura controlarían la hemorragia y reconstruían las venas de la muñeca…

Los rayos del sol tocaban el monte Hokage anunciando el amanecer, sentado fuera de la sala de emergencias yacía Naruto mirando con temor sus manos cubiertas de sangre, la sangre de Sasuke Uchiha y al procesar este pensamiento se dio cuenta de la respuesta que estuvo buscando la noche anterior… Sasuke… era su persona más importante, porque… por que era la persona que el amaba, sin el Uchiha nada importaba, porque la razón por la cual se preocupaba tanto por el pelinegro, era que sin él la vida no tenía más sentido para él… por eso siempre estaba pendiente de lo que sucedía en la vida de su mejor amigo… ya que lo amaba… lagrimas recorrieron su rostro mientras la angustia crecía al darse cuenta de que ahora, la razón por la cual seguía en este mundo yacía tras las blancas puertas de la sala de emergencias con la posibilidad de nunca más verle con vida… Tras largas horas, Tsunade salió por aquellas inminentes puertas encontrando a un angustiado y lloroso Naruto, quien al verla su mirada se lleno de incertidumbre, la dudada y temor danzaban en sus ojos…

- Va estar bien, lo hemos estabilizado… perdió mucha sangre y necesitará descanso, pero aun está con nosotros-.

* * *

**NOTA**: Otro capitulo arreglado, espero le haya gustado, hasat el siguiente.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto es de M. Kishimoto, si fuera mío esta serie hubiera sido yaoi desde el principio, solo soy una persona con mucha imaginación en su tiempo libre.

**AVISOS:** Yaoi, Narusasu (con un poco de rencor a Sakura).

**CLASIFICADO:** M (por los temas que se manejan, lenguaje inapropiado y temas de adultos (Aun so sé si va haber un lemon o no, todo depende de cómo avance la historia)

**SIMBOLOGIA:** " Comillas" conversaciones básicas, monólogos o pensamientos (no es difícil de entender)

-Guiones- conversaciones normales o largas

* * *

**"_Consecuencias"_**

**CAPITULO TRES:**

**_¨ El corazón no muere cuando deja de latir; el corazón muere cuando los latidos no tienen sentido..." _**

Al escuchar esas palabras, Naruto sintió por primera vez como la ansiedad y el temor lo abandonaban, Sasuke estaba vivo, ya nada más importaba... con tranquilidad limpio con su brazo las lagrimas de su rostro, su mirada llena de gratitud capturo los almendrados ojos de su amiga, mentora y Hokage. Cansada Tsunade entrego al rubio su chaqueta ensangrentada

-Todo va estar bien, pero aun me gustaría saber realmente que sucedió, me voy a descansar te veré en unas horas y espero que para entonces tengas algunas respuestas - sin decir más dio media vuelta alejándose lentamente por el pasillo del hospital.

- Baa-chan- grito el joven rubio corriendo hacía ella.

- Tranquilo en un par de minutos podrás verlo, una vez que lo trasladen a un cuarto… si alguien te da problemas solo diles que yo te envió…- y con esas palabras la cansada sanin se retiro en busca de una buena botella de sake, pensando en lo maravilloso que sería acompañarla con un cálido baño de burbujas, suspirando para así misma la quinta Hokage no podía sacar un pensamiento de su mente ¨ ¿ qué demonios Sasuke… porque? ¨.

Tras haber oído la alentadora noticia el joven rubio camino a uno de los baños del piso de emergencias, donde lavo sus manos su rostro reflejando nostalgia que sentía al recordar que la sangre que enjuagaba de sus manos era la de Sasuke, lagrimas llenaron sus ojos y terribles sollozos escaparon por primera vez de su boca , el Uchiha está vivo, pero el miedo y la impresión de verlo en el suelo inerte bañado en su propia sangra, por una herida que le mismo se provoco fue lo más escalofriante que había enfrentado, como ninja sabía que existía la posibilidad de que sus amigo y compañeros murieran durante una misión, e incluso verlos caer en ella, pero ver que un persona cercana a ti se intentara quitar la misma vida y ver su cuerpo era demasiado; y con ese pensamientos y las lagrimas dejo salir todo el sentimiento de frustración y dolor que tenía… pocos minutos habían pasado cuando dejaron de correr las cristalinas gotas de su rostro y su respiración empezó a normalizarse, aun con el dolor en su corazón, Naruto se puso de pie y miró una vez más su reflejo en el espejo encontrándose así mismo, respirando profundamente, volvió a lavar su rostro y trato de arreglar su apariencia, un vez satisfecho consigo mismo salió del baño en dirección a la recepción.

Los ligeros rayos del sol entraban por las ventanas del hospital, era muy temprano y los primeros rayos de luz del alba llenaban de tranquilidad el lugar, algunos residentes salían cansados y deseosos de volver a sus casas, otros ingresaban listos a continuar un nuevo día, mientras algunos permanecían en sus guardias solo deseando que las horas pasaran rápidamente. Naruto se acerco al escritorio de la recepción donde una joven enfermera que había apenas tomado su guardia lo observo de manera distante.

-Disculpa, me gustaría saber a qué habitación trasladaron a Sasuke Uchiha –

Sorprendida al oír el nombre reviso rápidamente los registros de los pacientes buscando con incredulidad en la hoja de admisión la habitación.

-Es la 215, segundo piso- contestó pasmada, aun no segura si era para ella o para el Rubio, pero al notar que el joven se alejaba de ella en dirección al pasillo de ingreso se levanto de su puesto gritándole que no podía pasar, el Rubio solo se volteó y dando una zorruna sonrisa.

- No hay problema, la Hokage me envió - y con ello continuo su camino ansioso de ver al Uchiha.

Estaba tan ansioso que no pudo esperar al elevador y subió al piso, por las escaleras, saltando los escalones tan rápido como podía, su corazón latía incesantemente y un nudo crecía en su estomago… Ahí frente a él estaba el cuarto doscientos quince, donde yacía su mejor amigo y secreto amor. Colocando una mano sobre su pecho se armo de valor y abrió la puerta encontrando una escena que lo dejo sin palabras, dentro del cuarto al lado de la cama sentada en un silla estaba llorando suavemente la bella Sakura. Finas lágrimas recorriendo su rostro, en sus manos sostenía una las vendadas muñecas del pelinegro…

-Sasuke…porque…- repetía una y otra vez, mientras miraba con devoción al Uchiha… Naruto sabía que debía sentirse mal y ser compasivo con los sentimientos de su compañera y amiga, pero no podía, cerrando el puño trato de controlar la ira y la furia que crecían dentro de él con cada segundo, quería gritarle a la peli rosa que se alejara de Sasuke… de su Sasuke, trataba de controlar desesperadamente los celos que crecían cada vez más y más al verla ahí sentada, mordiendo su labio inferior, trago un grito de coraje y al volver a levantar la mirada coloco sobre su rostro una máscara de simpatía y carraspeo la garganta para llamara la atención y mostrar su presencia. Sakura al oír el sonido miró sorprendida la puerta, creyó que había estado sola y notando por primera vez la presencia del rubio.

- Naruto…-

- Tranquila Sakura, el va estar bien… ve a descansar yo me quedo con el teme hasta que regreses - dijo en voz amigable y apacible mientras intentaba enmascarar y controlar todos los celos que sentía, solo quería que ella saliera y se fuera lo más lejos posible.

- gracias - respondió la kunochi al ponerse de pie y cuando estuvo a punto de salir del cuarto, volteó a mirar a Naruto.

- Por favor… Cuídalo por mí - y con esas palabras abandono lo habitación.

Felicitándose así mismo por haber mantenido la calma, se acerco hasta la cama del Uchiha, notando por primera vez lo sencilla de la habitación. Cerca de la puerta se encontraba un perchero donde pensó tentativamente colgar su chaqueta sucia, a la izquierda un pequeño closet, junto al él una puerta que llevaba a un baño completo, en el centro del cuarto la cama donde descansaba Sasuke, unas ventanas cubiertas por cortinas blancas llenaban de luz natural el cuarto, bajo ellas un sofá suficientemente grande para que una persona durmiera en el, a cada lado de la cama un pequeño buró, el izquierdo conteniendo una jarra con agua y dos vasos, el derecho un teléfono y frente al buró una silla de madera en la cual había estado kunochi. Sin dudarlo acercó la silla y noto la apariencia del Uchiha, Sasuke yacía recostado boca arriba sobre confortables almohadas descansaba su cabeza, su cabellera estaba alborotada y sin brillo, los dos largos flecos que caían normalmente su rostro estaban desacomodados , su tez era pálida pero sus labios habían recuperado un poco de color, se hallaba vestido con una típica bata de hospital bajo aquellas pesadas cobijas, en su brazo derecho estaba conectada una venoclisis a un suero y una unidad de sangre… se veía cómodo, pasivo bajo aquellas sabanas, sus mano cubiertas por vendajes ligeramente manchados con antiséptico y restos de sangre coagulada. Mostrando al mundo prueba de la razón por la cual el heredero del clan Uchiha yacía dormido en aquella cama, con temor de causar algún daño o perder al pelinegro, Naruto suavemente coloco su mano sobre la del su mejor amigo… al sentir lo frio de la piel, sin dudarlo tomo la mano lentamente entre las suyas tratando de transmitir el poco calor corporal que tenía.

-no te preocupes Sasuke… solo despierta pronto - dijo en voz baja mientras recostaba su cabeza a un lado del cuerpo del Uchiha cerrando sus ojos cayendo en los profundos brazos de Morfeo.

Un ligero movimiento lo saco rápidamente de su sueño abriendo los ojos el rubio busco la razón por la cual había despertado incorporándose lentamente, una mano se posó sobre su hombro asustándolo por un minuto encontrando la tranquila y calmada voz de su ex maestro y casi padre Iruka.

-Vamos Naruto despierta, Tsunade me aviso de los sucedido… te he traído ropa limpia y un poco de ramen- dijo con voz suave el chūnin al ver la confusión en los ojos azules del muchacho. "-----Gracias sensei- contento contesto el rubio mientras se ponía de pie dando un grande y largo bostezo, aun dormido tomó la ropa limpia que le era ofrecida, y decidió cambiarse y ducharse en el pequeño baño del cuarto. Iruka miró con cariño como el rubio caminaba al baño dispuesto a cambiarse y dando un profundo suspiro regreso su mirada al ocupante de aquella cama… Sasuke pensó a si mismo tal vez no tenía mucho contacto con el muchacho, pero sabía que el Uchiha no era alguien fácil de intimidar o manejar, ya que por su naturaleza fría y calculadora también era una persona que pensaba y valoraba mucho la vida, de no serlo, el joven habría intentado quitársela desde hace mucho tiempo… algo no estaba bien, sabía que desde su aceptación de nuevo a la aldea y su restitución como ninja, algo había cambiado dentro del Uchiha, para bien, no lo creía ya que en la aldea más de una vez se mencionaba la pura presencia del joven como un arma secreta y asesina para darles ventaja en un guerra, pero será a caso que existía otra razón por la cual el heredero de uno de los clanes más antiguos y poderosos haya hecho esto, sería esto un grito desesperado de de atención… no lo sabía, pero estaba casi seguro de que alguna razón significativa tenía esta acción de haber atentado contra su vida y el único que podía al final decirla y sacar de duda a todos era el pelinegro que yacía ahora descansando.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamo la atención del Chūninal ver a su ahijado entrar al cuarto con ropa y el cabello semi mojado guardando en la pequeña bolsa que le había dado sus ropajes sucios.

-Naruto, realmente lamento que este esto sucediendo ahora, sé que apenas hablamos ayer y… -

-No hay problema sensei, gracias por traerme ropa y el ramen… la verdad es no pensaba moverme de aquí hasta que el teme decidiera dejar ser la bella durmiente-

-Naruto… entiendo, supongo que entonces tendré que empezar a traerte ropa y comida todos los días-

- ¡¡En serio!! gracias sensei… la verdad es que no había pensado en ese detalle jajajaja -

-Me lo imagine, pero hay algo que me gustaría saber, con respecto a la conversación de ayer, supongo ya encontraste tu respuesta-

- ahhh… no… este…-

-Vamos se honesto, sino fuera así no te habría encontrado aquí ahora…-

- si… Sasuke… Sasuke es la persona más importante para mí. Yo… él… le amo sensei, no sé si es lo correcto o no, sé que es tonto y que probablemente está en contra de muchos de los estándares sociales de la aldea, incluso en contra de las ideas del consejo y sus deseos de revivir al clan Uchiha… pero ahora no importa, en este momento no me es importante…-

-Naruto, pero…-

-No importa sí, que pase, porque sabe, Sasuke siempre va ser importante para mí y hasta no resolver esto no pienso sepárame del lado de este teme…-

-Naruto…-

-Se que tal vez al final me odie e incluso tenga problemas con Sakura, pero no pienso rendirme, créalo… no ahora… no cuando el esta así… cuando me necesita-

-Entiendo, aunque no lo creas lo entiendo, cuídate y suerte, debo irme, pero regresare al rato, me llevo la ropa sucia y te traeré un poco mas de ramen de acuerdo?-

Gracias sensei… es increíble… gracias-

Iruka miro con ternura a Naruto mientras revolvía en un gesto de cariño la cabellera del joven, todo va estar bien fueron sus últimas palabras saliendo del cuarto dejando solo a su ahijado sabiendo que era la decisión correcta. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose lleno de clama la mente del joven, sabía que el Uchiha de alguna manera lo necesitaba tanto como el al pelinegro

-Vamos Sasuke-teme… despierta pronto- dijo con voz baja mientras se sentaba en su lugar de vigilancia, y se deponía a comer la copa de ramen que le habían traído.

* * *

**NOTA:** No tengo nada en contra de Sakura personalmente, pero siempre se me ha hecho un personaje muuy vació con su obsecivo amor por Sasuke. bueno hasta el siguiente.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto es de M. Kishimoto, si fuera mío esta serie hubiera sido yaoi desde el principio, solo soy una persona con mucha imaginación en su tiempo libre.

**AVISOS:** Yaoi, Narusasu (con un poco de rencor a Sakura).

**CLASIFICADO:** M (por los temas que se manejan, lenguaje inapropiado y temas de adultos (Aun so sé si va haber un lemon o no, todo depende de cómo avance la historia)

**SIMBOLOGIA:** " Comillas" conversaciones básicas, monólogos o pensamientos (no es difícil de entender)

-Guiones- conversaciones normales o largas

* * *

"_Consecuencias"_

Capitulo Cuatro:

_¨ A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante_._..." _

La penumbra se hacía cada vez más oscura, la paz y la tranquilidad reinaban sobre mi cuerpo, no podía ver nada, realmente no sabía si tenía los ojos abiertos o no… no importaba… mi mente estaba tan relaja… no sentía nada, mis emociones y mis sentidos se habían perdido completamente… no había o calor, solo me sentía en calma… a caso había muerto, o aun me encontraba con vida; recuerdos inundaban mi mente, imágenes de mi infancia se parecían delante mío como si viera mi vida pasar por un pantalla, podía ver con detalle cada una uno de mis recuerdos, desde el pasado hasta mi presente ensañándome , no mostrándome quien realmente había sido, era y en había convertido… más no tenía miedo, ni sentía tristeza, estaba tranquilo… era una sensación tan vaga, como cuando eres niño y duermes bajo la protección de los brazos de su madre… me sentía seguro y por primera vez, el dolor, el resentimiento, el odio, la frustración, todas las emociones que tenía guardadas dentro de mí, me habían abandonado… por fin estaba en paz… no quería perder esta sensación tan maravillosa, me sentía bien,,, que ya nada importaba que era momento de dejarme ir… dejarme llevar por este maravilloso sentimiento y perderme en la profundidad de esta eterna paz… todo a mi alrededor desvanecía, mi voz se borraba, mi inconsciente desparecía, pronto desparecería y me volvería uno con eta tranquilidad… ya mi voluntad se había rendido… sin nada de ataduras y cadenas, sintiendo como la profundidad me abrazaba cada vez más y me absorbía en ella… un destello, brillo en mi mente… aun mas fuerte el resplandor aprecio cada vez más veces insistentemente… al final un imagen… pero ¿Quién es, que quiere, porque no me deja ir?... esa imagen me es familiar… la brillante cabellera rubia como el sol, con ojos azules como el cielo, su piel dorada como el trigo, una sonrisa llena de felicidad y su voz… una voz siempre segura ahora temblaba con miedo y angustia… un sola palabra salió de mis labios… N.a.r.u.t.o… su nombre ante mi voz libero mi mente de la espesa niebla que la rodeaba… esa era la imagen de Naruto… recuerdos de su presencia en vida llenaron cada vez mas miente disipando la tranquilidad que habitaba en ella… una voz… no, su voz sonaba a la distancia diciendo mi nombre… ¿Por qué… que importaba ahora?... la depuración y la angustia tras aquellas palabras disipaban la tranquilidad que me encontraba… "no te mueras… resiste… no me dejes"… Naruto… sin pensarlo intente mover mi cuerpo, el cual se sentía tan pesado, la paz desaparecía y pude notar por primera vez que empezaba a ser poco a poco rodeado por la oscuridad… el maravillo sentimiento desaprecia lentamente… un parte de mi no quería renunciar a la paz que una vez sentí, pero otra insistía terriblemente a seguir aquella voz… su voz… había desparecido… a caso ya no había esperanza, no… el dolor y la angustia de su voz fueron suficientes para darme fuerza… aun lo recuerdo… aquella misión cerca de la aldea oculta de la cascada… aquella trampa mortal… casi cuesta su vida por seguir sus estúpidos ideales, pero fue entonces donde le prometí… que nunca le abandonaría… no podía irme.. No, a ahora que… no podía romper otra promesa…las oscuridad crecía y mi cuerpo y mi mente luchaban, aun trataba de luchar contra los invisibles lazos que me sostenían, parte de mi no quería rendirse… ya había aceptado la muerte… me sentí vencido… las nada me rodeaba nuevamente... y antes de sucumbir ante sus presencia… un sonido tan ligero y casi perdido llego a mis oídos…no entendía las palabras... Más lo sentimientos detrás de ellas me dominaba… era la voz de a quien le había jurado mi lealtad pura…de quien mi corazón era dueño… de quien me pedía que me quedara… con último es fuerzo disperse a las sombras, mis pensamiento se volvían cada vez más sólidos… la tranquilidad me abandonaba y la desesperación crecía y fue entonces que pude escuchar le propio latido de mi corazón… aun estaba vivo… aun existía la oportunidad… y aferrándome a ella… a la vida… a la voz por la persona que mas amaba… sentí como la paz desparecía, busque con más afán aquella voz… aun a la distancia podía escuchar su presencia… la oscuridad desparecía un brillante resplandor aparecía frente a mis ojos… y aferrándome a mi mortalidad… mi cuerpo dolía.. Mis brazos y muñecas ardían en intenso dolor... Sin dudarlo moví mis pesados párpados encontrando frente a mis ojos… la luz. El impacto de la brillante imagen lastimo mis pupilas, podía sentir como el dolor se apoderaban de ellas con una sensación de ardor… que estaba pasando… sin darme por vencido lo intente una vez más, una vez más la luz me segó con toda su fuerza, en acto reflejo intente tapar mis ojos con mi braza, cuando terrible y punzante dolor se clavo por todo mi brazo, sentí un grito de dolor liberarse desde lo más profundo de mi garganta, pero sorprendentemente mi voz fue transformada un leve gruñido… mi cuerdas vocales ardían, mi cuerpo dolía intensamente y mis ojos molestaban… escuche murmullos, incluso sentí la presencia de alguien cerca de mi… el olor a antiséptico, cloro y medicamentes lleno mis pulmones, podía hacerme una vaga imagen en mi mente de donde me encontraba, en el Hospital de Konoha… la voz era cada vez más fuerte, y sentí la presión de unas manos sostener mis hombros… una vez más intente volver a abrir los ojos, la luz era más tenue… el ardor había desaparecido… y después de parpadear un par de veces la imagen se fue haciendo cada vez más nítida, encontrando frente a mi dos brillantes océanos observándome… la angustia, la tranquilidad, el temor, la duda, el dolor… se reflejaban en aquellos ojos que me miraba fijamente con tanta pasión. "Sasuke" su voz rompió el trance tan profundo que sus ojos hacían sobre mí... "Naruto" fue más un susurro su nombre en mis labios al confirmar la identidad de la persona que se encontraba frente a mí, al escuchar su nombre, una ligera sonrisa lleno sus labios , mientras la felicidad se reflejaba en sus ojos, y tan solo por un palabra, por decir su nombre…

Lagrimas recorrieron mi rostros, a caso estaba llorando… no, no eran mías, era den de aquellos brillantes zafiros que se llenaban de felicidad, su penetrante mirada cautivo una vez más mis pensamientos y antes de poder hacer algún movimiento sentí la calidez de su cuerpo sobre el mío… su voz quebrada por el dolor y la angustia repetía una y otra vez mi nombre en un trance infinito, intentado confirmar una vez, que estaba ahí… que estaba aquí en este momento… que aun estaba vivo… mi caótica mente buscaba respuestas, el dolor regresaba a mi cuerpo con la fuerza de sus brazos al rodearme, nada tenía sentido… pero podía escuchar la felicidad y la desesperación en cada una de sus palabras agradeciendo que aun me encontrara en este plano mortal… estaba vivo… ¡¡ Demonios estaba aun vivo!!.. el coraje controlo mi mente… mi cuerpo pesaba, mi visón se tornaba borrosa, pero la ira se apoderaba de mí, el sonido de aquellos sollozos desequilibraban mi paciencia… entonces me di cuenta de lo que había sucedido, aun existía en este mundo… me habían robado mi oportunidad que yo tanto deseaba, me había encadenado una vez más a este mundo… y por que, por egoístas, que no podían haber respetado por una vez lo que yo sentía… que no podía dejarme ser libre… una vez más podía sentir como la ansiedad se apoderaba de mí, sabía que ahora nunca me sería posible tener otra oportunidad, que me encontraba atrapado en este plano terrenal sin sentido, sin rumbo y tan solo… por seguir una estúpida voz… voz?... qué ironía pensé mientras dejaba caer mi cuerpo ante la pesadez que me rodeaba, la oscuridad cubría mi ojos nuevamente, sabía que pronto caería bajo los brazos de Morfeo, pero no pude dejar de pensar, al final, esta fue mi decisión… no fue el error más grave que he cometido… primero al enamorarme de la persona equivocada, de alguien tan tonto, tan simple, tan egocentrista que no fue capaz de entender… la furia recorría mis venas, por que detenerme, porque encadenarme… por qué no de dejaba ir… porque meno me dejaba ser libre… el dolor lleno mi cuerpo, traición brillaron en mi mente… y con un último esfuerzo abrí mi ojos, y con un brusco movimiento separa el rubio de mi cuerpo, su confusa mirada observo mis brillantes ojos rojos, podía sentir la fuerza del Sharingan llenando mi cuerpo, mi odio crecía lentamente… mis pupilas se dilataban y frente al estaba la perfección que tanto dolor me había causado, podía ver el reflejo del mangekyou en sus ojos… tome con fuerza el frente de su chamarra y lo acerque un par de centímetros, podía sentir como mi fuerza empezaba abandonarme, y el cansancio crecía rápidamente… pero no me dejaría vencer no hasta tener una respuesta… sus ojos se clavaron por unos milisegundo en los míos buscando la razón de mi furia y antes de dejarme vencer, por la pesadez de mi cuerpo… había tantas cosas que quería decirle, gritarle, reclamarle… pero una sola palabra salió de mi boca "Porque?"… su atónita mirada, me indicaba que aun no entendía de lo que trataba de decir con aquella palabra y usando toda mi fuerza lo sujete más fuerte y agitando lo un poco levante mi voz "Demonios Naruto, solo dime Porque?" su boca se abrió una par de veces pero antes de que pudiera conseguir una respuesta, sentí mi ojos pesados, como el dolor desparecía y el cansancio me dominaba, mi visón se perdió en un instante, mientras caía inconsciente de nuevo… un sola idea continuaba en mi cabeza… por qué?... porque negarse a déjame ir… porque?…

* * *

**NOTA:** el siguiente es desde el punto de vista de naruto... hasta la proxima


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto es de M. Kishimoto, si fuera mío esta serie hubiera sido yaoi desde el principio, solo soy una persona con mucha imaginación en su tiempo libre.

**AVISOS:** Yaoi, Narusasu (con un poco de rencor a Sakura).

**CLASIFICADO:** M (por los temas que se manejan, lenguaje inapropiado y temas de adultos (Aun so sé si va haber un lemon o no, todo depende de cómo avance la historia)

**SIMBOLOGIA:** " Comillas" conversaciones básicas, monólogos o pensamientos (no es difícil de entender)

-Guiones- conversaciones normales o largas

* * *

_**"Consecuencias"**_

**CAPITULO CINCO:**

**_¨ La peor forma de extrañar__ a alguien__, es tenerlo cerca y saber que nunca va a ser tuyo...." _**

Ya habían pasado más de cuatro días desde que Sasuke fue trasladado aquella habitación, era cruel y cansado observar su frágil mortalidad todo el tiempo. El sonido del Monitor del hospital llenaba el cuarto… Sakura… Sakura había venido todos los días a ver al Uchiha, se que debería de sentir compasión y entender los sentimientos de mi compañera, pero no podía hacerlo… no podía porque yo sentía exactamente lo mismo aunque ella no lo sabía… A lado de Sasuke, aun sobre el pequeño buró estaba el florero con dos crisantemos rojos y un Iris blanco, que cambiaba todos los días, sabía el significado de las flores gracias a Ino que había venido un par de e a checar al pelinegro… aun en pequeños detalles, Sakura le declaraba su amor y su preocupación por él. Tenía que admitir no importa lo doloroso que fuera, que la kunochi no se daban por vencida y creía fervientemente, que algún día su sueño de estar con él se iba a ser realidad… lagrimas llenaron, mi ojos, no iba dejarme vencer, no podía… pero que podía hacer, cuando ya tenía la batalla casi perdida… Aun podía recordar aquellas palabras del Uchiha, su sueño… matar a su hermano y hasta donde sabía a menos de que Itachi pudiera escapar del infierno o a Enma en su caso ya había sido resuelto, pero también quedaban el del revivir su clan… Dolía… su corazón se estremecía con el simple pensamiento de aquella triste realidad, Sasuke necesita a una persona que pudiera cumplir ese sueño, alguien noble, fuerte, ágil, de buena familia, capaz de llenar la aspiración tan fuerte del nombre Uchiha… alguien digno de estar a su lado, de ser la persona ideal no solo para acompañar al pelinegro toda su vida y mantener el alto nombre del clan del Sharingan, sino también que fuera digna… si tenía que ser una mujer, una mujer hermosa que fura capaz de dar los mejores genes… alguien que algún día sería la madre de los hijos de Sasuke…

El reloj de segundero resonaba cada vez, más fuerte, el ligero sonido del monitor del hospital acompañaba la sinfonía de desesperación y tranquilidad que llenaban el cuarto. Cuantas horas o minutos habían pasado, realmente no importaba mas, Naruto aun estaba sentado al lado del pelinegro esperando, deseando a Amaterasu Omikami, al mismo buda que le concediera el milagro, de nos solo volver a ver a su amigo de pie, de ver a Sasuke una vez más… sino de la oportunidad, aunque imposible de ser él… la persona que pudiera estar al lado del Uchiha… de ser aquel que le acompañe y le ayude a restaurar en nombre de du clan… pero las lagrimas no podías ser contenidas, eran tonterías, o estupideces las cruzaban su cabeza y por mas ilógico y por mas fuerte y cruel que era la realidad no quería darse por vencido, no podía darse por vencido aunque ya sabía la respuesta… y todo porque su corazón no quería renunciar… no podía renunciar… el sentimiento que tenía por el Uchiha no importaba que tan ilógico… que tan cruel… que tan absurdo no lo podía ocultar, ni borrar… porque él vivía relativamente y literalmente por el pelinegro, ya que lo amaba. La tranquilidad del habitación fue rota por el sonido de la puerta, entrando al cuarto se encontraba la peli rosa de su Compañera…

-Naruto, aun sigues aquí deberías descansar- comento la chica cercándose al rubio mirándolo con indiferencia. El odio regreso a sus venas, mientras los celos crecían, sabía que era hora de que ella se presentara, todos los días venía a la misma hora, pero no podía evitar verla y sentir como la frustración crecía dentro de su cuerpo, ahí pardo frente a él se encontraba la razón más poderosa por la cual sentía y sabía además de que le recordaba la realidad… si alguien había luchado y demostrado ser digna para esta a lado del Uchiha era Sakura, ocultando el dolor en sus ojos, miro a la joven y con una sonrisa fingida rio indiscriminadamente, "Vamos Sakura-chan, no pongas celosa porque ya paso más tiempo con Sasuke –teme" la joven solo lo ignoro cansada de su actitud infantil sin percatarse de la verdad de aquellas palabras, y su atención se enfoco en la persona más importante ´para ella… Demonios pensó Naruto, ahora era un buen momento para salir del cuarto y dejarla sola y darle la oportunidad a ella de ganarse al pelinegro, pero su egoísmo se lo impedía, el había encontrado al Uchiha, el Había cuidado al Uchiha, el había traído de vuelta al Uchiha y lo había ayudado a restablecer su posición en la sociedad… no era momento de tirar la toalla y rendirse como un cobarde, y recordando las palabras que le había dicho a su Ex sensei, apretó fuertemente su puño, y dijo así mismo no… ahora no… nunca me retractado de mis palabras, y nunca los are… el también amaba al pelinegro y no pensaba quedarse de manos cruzados… ahora no… tal vez el no era la persona adecuada para el Uchiha pero no importaba, ya no importaba… el amaba Sasuke e iba a pelear por el… aunque tuviera todas las pedir, pero cuando ha tenido una batalla fácil… nunca y con ese pensamiento posó sus ojos sobre la peli rosa y compañera de infancia…

-Sakura- su voz seria llamo la atención de la joven, y sus miraras se cruzaron, viendo ella por primera vez la verdad de la fuerza de las emociones que el rubio siempre ocultaba bajo su máscara, - Naruto…- por un instante parecía haberlo comprendido pero una sonrisa burlona se apareció en su rostro – No que ´piensas, pero Sasuke, necesita alguien a su lado ahora y no creo que seas el indicado..,- pero antes de que ella pudiera terminar de hablar el Usumaki utilizando su pose más seria e intimidatorio miro fijamente al joven con frialdad… - tú has tenido más que tu oportunidad… y no pienso desperdiciar la mía… porque también para mi Sasuke es la persona más importante en mi vida… y no pienso darte la espalda esta vez- Sakura miro sorprendida al Rubio, no a la persona que se encontraba ahora frente a ella, esto era un locura, un tontería… como se atrevía a decirle esto, que no se supone que era su amiga… que le había hecho lo que había hecho para hacerla feliz… demonios se suponía que Naruto estuviera enamorado de ella, o de la chica Hy­ûga, no de Sasuke… no podía ser, era ilógico.. El Uchiha jamás se interesaría por él… y con ese pensamiento, la joven se arreglo pacientemente la cabellera, y miro seriamente al rubio, en sus brillantes ojos verdes se encontraba la mentira y la traición pero sobre todo se veía el odio.

-Vamos Naruto, sabía que eras tonto pero nunca creí que llegarías a tanto-

-Se te hace tonto, algo así… que yo también pueda sentir algo por Sasuke-

-Calla, sabes que solo dices tonterías, tú crees que es tan facial-

-….-

Que el mundo es de color rosa, que en el momento que despierte le dirás lo que sientes y el te dirá lo mismo-

-Sakura…-

- que alguien tan importante y noble como Sasuke se iba a fijar en un monstruo como tú-

-Basta…-

-eres in ingenuo iluso, tú no sirves de nada, y mucho menos Sasuke va fijarse en ti, ya que en su mente tiene un ideal más alto-

-lo sé, pero no me importa-

- no te importa si no revive su clan, si no continúa con su trabajo como jefe de su clan, no te importa que destruyas sus sueños que tanto ha luchado-

-estas equivocada…-

-No lo estoy, tu lo estas acéptalo Naruto, el ilógico y está mal, crees que la sociedad lo aceptara el consejo, la aldea… crees que él te aceptaría...-

- No lo sé… y tal vez tengas razón… pero no lo voy evitar-

- NARUTO entiéndelo…-

- NO, TU ENTIENDELO… DESDE HACE CUANTO TIEMPO ESTAS TRAS DE ÉL Y SASUKE NUNCA TE HA MIRADO-

-Naruto…-

-Quien te crees para ser la única persona con el derecho especial de estar al lado de Sasuke, si alguien tiene algo que decir en esto es él-

-pero que no te das cuenta de lo que dices…-

Claro que me doy cuenta y te lo estoy diciendo, yo amo Sasuke, Sakura y tú no has hecho nada en este tiempo para ganártelo… no has hecho nada para ayudarlo… no has hecho nada más que esperara a ver en qué momento hace él algo… y sabes que se acabo… estuvo a punto de morir Sakura y cuantas veces lo has ido a visitar en estos años-

-No espera-

_si realmente lo quieres como dices, porque demonios no estás aquí como sentado a su lado… porque ti no te interesa él… solo el renombre del clan Uchiha y no pienso permitir que le hagas daño… le sigan haciendo daño… que se haga daño así mismo-

-Estas demente… yo jamás le haría daño yo le quiero…-

- No Sakura tu quieres el titulo Uchiha no quieres a Sasuke… esa es la diferencia y no me importa que piense la maldita aldea o que diga el mundo entero… ni es correcto o no… no me importa porque aunque al final me rechace… yo no lo voy a abandonar… por no me importa si me torturen, golpeen, humillen, castiguen o mi alma doblen… yo siempre lo amare a Sasuke…-

Lagrimas recorrían el rostro de Naruto, más la pasión y la fuerzas de sus palabras se reflejan en su ojos, sabía que lo que estaba pasando no era fácil, la kunochi estaba ciegamente enamorada el pelinegro, pero acaso sus sentimientos eran reales, realmente lo amaba con la misma pasión que profetizaba… no lo creía Naruto estaba seguro de que para Sakura Sasuke era solo una obsesión, un trofeo más… un meta que pudiera restregarla como un titulo o una joya a todos en la aldea, al mundo más bien a quien se dejara… poro no lo permitiría… aunque la oportunidad fuera mínima no lo permitirá… el también amaba al Uchiha, así que no importaba, defendería sus sentimientos pasar lo que pasara... Sakura estaba fúrica, como se atrevía a gritarle, a tratarla de esa manera, cuando estaba diciendo solo estupideces, enojada cerro el puño y estaba dispuesta a hacerle entender al rubio que lo que decía no era valido… era simplemente un locura… Sasuke la amaba, estaba segura de ello… ello lo sentía… sabía que no había nadie más en la villa como ella y quera la destinada a estar con él… y no permitiría que nadie… nadie, ni incluso un idiota como Naruto se interpusiera en su camino. Dejándose llevar por el odio, la kunochi avanzo lentamente, su mirada llena de odio y locura cubrió toda la lógica de su mente pero antes de que pudiera cometer uno de sus terribles pensamientos, la puerta de la habitación se abrió estrepitosamente, frente a ellos se encontraba el maestro Chūnin de la academia y la quinta Hokage… Tsunade miró seriamente a su estudiante… Iruka le había comentado de los nuevos sentimientos de su ahijado por el Uchiha… y temiendo por la reacción de la kunochi ambos decidieron visitar la rubio ara intentar darle ánimos pero ninguno espero ver la escena que se encontraron… había oído los gritos a unas puertas antes de llegar, pero Sakura estaba lista para pelear con el rubio, su mirada perdida y sus puños llenos de chakra demostraban sus intenciones, por su parte Naruto no estaba de brazos cruzados, sus ojos rojos y la presencia del chakra rojo en su cuerpo habla de que no pensaba dejar de pelear ni por un instante, su feroz mirada y sus acentuados características de su rostros marcaba lo serio de sus intenciones… ambos estaban dispuestos pelar y matar al otro si era necesario… por defender sus sentimientos… por lo que creían correcto el amor que sentía por el Uchiha.

Usando su voz autoritaria Tsunade controlo a la kunochi expulsándola de la habitación llevándosela con ella, pensando la amera de hablar con ella o mínimo saber cómo iba a controlar ese desastre, Naruto limpio las lagrimas de su rostro y se sentó a lado una vez más de Sasuke… "Naruto" intento decir el ex maestro, pero parecía que el rubio no lo escuchaba "yo le amo sensei… realmente lo hago... y no… no pienso rendirme no ahora... a caso eso está mal?" Iruka pudo sentir el dolor de aquellas apalabras y abrazo a su ahijado mientras este trataba de controlar las lagrimas "No está mal, es normal sentirse así… todo va estar bien…" mientras intentaba calmar con pequeños gestos los terribles sentimientos que recorrían al joven, sabía que Sakura había dicho algo terrible para hacerlo sentir de aquella manera, pero se sentía orgullo de que no dejarse vencer… de luchar por lo que quería y sin pasar mucho tiempo el sol empezó a ponerse, Iruka solo podía observaba al pelinegro mientras en sus brazos dormía su ahijado… "No lo lastimes Sasuke… eres todo lo que le queda".

* * *

**Notas:** espero que le haya gustado, hasta el próximo capítulo...


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto es de M. Kishimoto, si fuera mío esta serie hubiera sido yaoi desde el principio, solo soy una persona con mucha imaginación en su tiempo libre.

**AVISOS:** Yaoi, Narusasu (con un poco de rencor a Sakura).

**CLASIFICADO:** M (por los temas que se manejan, lenguaje inapropiado y temas de adultos (Aun so sé si va haber un lemon o no, todo depende de cómo avance la historia)

**SIMBOLOGIA:** " Comillas" conversaciones básicas, monólogos o pensamientos (no es difícil de entender)

-Guiones- conversaciones normales o largas

* * *

**"_Consecuencias"_**

**CAPITULO SEIS:**

**_¨ Dicen que la realidad nos engaña y la fantasía nos confunde. Para mí la realidad y la fantasía son uno… y eres tú…"_**

El encuentro con Sakura hace un par de días aun seguí fresco en mi mente, se que había sido muy cruel con ella, pero no podía olvidar cada una de sus palabras, realmente pensaba eso de mía, a pesar de todos nuestros años, juntos, compartiendo, riendo y creando una amistad… al final no era más que un monstruo ante sus ojos, un monstruo que intentaba robarle su persona más preciada, pero que acaso yo no tenía derecho también a pelear por lo que creía… no que me dolía mas el saber que mi amistad con ella era falsa y la traición de alguien a quien yo considere una persona valiosa e importante para mí me veía como un monstruo o al hecho de que tiene razón, de que Sasuke jamás se interesaría en mi que esto que siento es una locura… no lo sé pero aun así aquí sigo a lado de mi ex compañero, esperando un señal de que despierte pronto, es una tortura estar aquí viendo lo frágil que se encuentra y saber que existe la pequeña posibilidad que jamás vuelva con nosotros nunca más…

Baa-chan había mencionado la posibilidad hace un par de días de que aun que era normal que tardarse en despertar, por la gravedad de sus heridas y la pérdida de sangre que había sufrido , se encontraba estable su cuerpo, pero aun no sabíamos realmente que estable esta su mente… y que ahora lo que más preocupaba era su estado psicológico "No puedes mantener a una persona viva, cuando esta ya no desea estarlo", había comentado, no sabíamos que tan profundo era su estado mental que tal vez Sasuke ya había desparecido y lo único que teníamos era vestigio de su forma mortal, su cuerpo vivo… pero muerto por dentro… sus palabras aun danzaban en mi mente, había venido una vez más a revisar algún cambio en el hace un par de horas, pero todo anunciaba que tal vez era demasiado tarde… que había sido demasiado tarde… te nía miedo… entendía perfectamente la preocupación de todos, pero entendía más los sentimiento de dejarte llevar y desparecer de este mundo más cuando no tienes a nadie y sientes que ya no importa tu presencia en este plano terrenal… temía la respuesta a la pregunta de todos… y si Sasuke se había rendido?... no, no podía pensar así, el era fuerte… era orgulloso… no se dejaría vencer… estoy seguro de que regresaría a nosotros… que regresaría a mí… si no me aseguraría de ello, aunque tuviera que arrastrarlo a través de los siete infiernos de Buda , no importaba… él seguiría al lado de él, si el Uchiha no tenía fuerzas, él se las daría… todo iba a estar bien… no podía perder la confianza… no lo haría… por él lo necesitaba…

Otro día tranquilo había iniciado pensó así mismo, realmente estaba agradecido con Iruka sensei y Kakashi por traer ropa limpia y algo de comida, además de estar visitándolo constantemente, Sakura no había vuelto creía que Tsunade tenía algo que ver con este hecho pero aunque la kunochi apareciera el no dejaría de pensar y estar ahí… no daría marcha atrás, ignorando la opresión en su pecho y continuado con mi rutina me acerque a la cama, sentándome a un lado de mi mejor amigo y secreto amor, bueno ya no tan secreto pensó con una sonrisa, tomando una de sus manos en las mías y me dedique a observarlo, realmente obsérvalo, lo pálida y porcelánica que era su piel, sus brillantes ojos oscuros ahora estaba bajo aquellos parpados cubiertos por largas pestañas negras, estoy seguro que cualquier mujer realmente envidiaba aquellos ojos tan hipnóticos que tenía, sus rasgos faciales delicados y sencillos, no lo suficientemente prominentes para ser muy femenino pero tampoco era de características muy masculinas era el punto medio, si existía alguna frase para describirlo era perfecto… Sasuke no importa como lo vieras era perfecto, pero toda la perfección es imposible… el Uchiha guardaba dentro del tantos secretos… que era un mismo enigma reconocer al verdadero Sasuke…

-Vamos Sasuke… tienes que despertar… anda teme despierta que todos están preocupados por ti… - sentía como mis ojos de llenaban de lagrimas nuevamente ante esta terrible impotencia que me consumía, sabía que ahora no podía hacer nada más que esperar una señal, algo que me ayudara a poder alcanzar le, poder contactarlo y saber de verdad que aun estaba ahí, que no era inútil esta espera que existía una esperanza… realmente sabía que era inútil, pero no podía hacer más que sentarme y hablare esperando que de alguna manera mis palabras pudieran alcanzarlo... rogarle, e incluso implorarle que no se rindiera… que luchara… que aun estamos aquí… que estoy aquí y no lo pienso dejar… no lo pienso perder a él… cerré mi ojos haciendo un plegaría a Buda o cualquier deidad que me escuchara.. Solo quería un señal, sentir como aquella mano inerte sujetara la mía, poder volver a ver aquellas perlas negras siempre protegidas por un escudo de indiferencia.

Ya había pasado el medio día, mi espalda dolía y mis ojos se cerraban, el cansancio por fin me estaba venciendo, mi cuerpo cada vez más pesado que era difícil mantenerme despierto, el cansancio por fin se había apoderado de mí y cuando estuve a punto de dejarme llevar por el, al levantarme para irme a recostar al sofá, sostuve por apreté con suavidad su mano en forma de disculpa, para mi sorpresa, aquella pálida mano, sostuvo la mía… la sorpresa lleno mi cuerpo, el sueño despareció en un instante y par confirmación mía, el sentir la fuerza de aquella mano sobre la mía lleno mi alma de una indescriptible ansiedad y felicidad…

-!!SASUKE!!- Mi voz resonó por el cuarto, tan seguro que podía levanta a un muerto con ella, al acercarme a él pude notar como sus parpados se movían lentamente… el mundo parecía haberse detenido cuando por fin Sasuke abrió los ojos, sus mirada desorbitada, y sus pupilas dilatadas me sorprendieron por un instante, cerrándolo una vez más mientras intento levantar su brazo derecho hacía su rostro, asustado volví a gritar su nombre tomando al Uchiha por los hombros evitando que se moviera o que pudiera hacerse daño… un gruñido de dolor salió de su boca, aun estaba adolorido… sin pensarlo apreté el botón de llamada para las enfermeras, Sasuke necesitaba atención y yo no tenía idea de que hacer, como deseaba que Baa-chan estuviera aquí. Sasuke volvió a intentar moverse y pude notar una vez más como sus ojos se abrieron ahora más lento, me tomo por el brazo, mientras su mirada se aclaraba y podía ver como sus pupilas tomaban un tamaño natural… angustia repetía su nombre una y otra vez mientras trataban de darle ánimos, y de tranquilizarlo, esperando que pronto las enfermeras llegaran , podía ver por la fuerza de presión que tenía sobre mí como el vendaje se iba manchando poco a poco de sangre nueva, no era bueno el esfuerzo que estaba creando, estaban abriendo sus heridas… y en un instante nuestras miradas de encontraron unas a otras, todas sus emociones se reflejaron en aquella nítida mirada-

-Naruto- escuche su voz suspirar, la felicidad lleno mi cuerpo, y lagrimas crecían dentro de mis ojos… sin poder contenerme abrace al Uchiha rompiendo el contacto visual, reconfortándome en su presencia repitiendo una y otra vez cuanto lo sentía, el haberle fallos, el estar tan feliz de volver a verle… no tenía idea de lo que mi boca decía… solo quería estar seguro de que esto no era un sueño, y que de verdad estaba bien, de que Sasuke… mi Sasuke estaba bien, lagrimas derramaba como ríos por mis ojos, pero no importaba… en este punto ya nada importaba más que la persona que tenía entre mis brazos. La Felicidad no duró mucho tiempo, cuando sentí como con un fuerte y brusco movimiento Sasuke me separo de el encontrando frente a frente, un mirada tan sería, tan fría, tan cruel…. Acaso se había vuelto loco…. Que no me reconocía… murmurando su nombre, pude ver como la furia crecía en aquellos ojos… Sasuke estaba molesto… molesto era menor… estaba iracundo… por alguna razón estaba tan molesto… que no estaba feliz de haber despertado…. Que no estaba feliz de verme…. Me odiaba?.... se habría enterado de lo que sentía por e y ahora me odiaba… "Sasuke" su fría mirada lleno de dolor mi corazón, estaba tan asustado y no sabía el porqué… ahora que tenía a Sasuke conmigo en este mundo no quería perderlo… sus brillantes ojos negros empezaron a cambiar tintándose de carmín, su oscura mirada se bañaba en rojo, como muchas veces lo había hecho al activar el Sharingan… algo estaba mal, podía ver la confusión, la traición, el dolor… la furia en aquella mirada y una pregunta… una pregunta tan sincera que no sabía que decir, las tres comas aprecian en su mirada… si mi voz funcionara me hubiera gustado comentar lo genial que se veía el Sharingan cuando aparecía, las comas desparecían y la ansiedad y el terror se apoderaban frente a mi estaban las estrellas del Mangekyou, si en ese instante él lo deseaba, sabía lo poderosa de su técnica y que podría matarme antes de que pudiera parpadear… temiendo por mi muerte cerré los ojos… abriéndolos al escuchar su ronca voz "Porque?"… no lo entendía… a que se refería con el porqué… acaso era por el hecho de que estaba con el ahora… de ser yo el que estuviera en este lugar en vez de alguien más?... su voz más ronca y fuerte resonó en el cuarto cuando con su furia me agarró de la chamarra jalándome hacía a él .

-Demonios Naruto… Porque?- y fue en ese momento con el final de aquellas palabras cuando despareció el Sharingan y volvía a ver aquellos ojos oscuros como la noche… Porque lo había salvado… intente abrir mi boca , pero mi voz aun no funcionaba, su mirada se cerro, pero la pregunta seguía en sus labios y en mi mente…

-Porqué me salvaste… porque estoy vivo cuando yo no lo deseaba-

Lagrimas regresaron a mi rostro mientras contenía ni mi brazos a un nuevamente inconsciente Uchiha, el esfuerzo de activar el Sharingan debió de haberle agotado… las enfermeras entraron y le platique rápidamente lo sucedido mientras salía del cuarto… no podía estar ahí… no ahora

Algunas horas pasaron cuando Tsunade e Iruka llegaron a ver al Uchiha, no había entrado, aun estaba sentado en una silla del pasillo, ambos me miraron con duda y angustia, la cálida mira de la mujer que me había tratado como un hermano lleno mi corazón… abrazándome contra ella no pude dejar salir los sollozos que dominaban mi cuerpo… estaba cansado… estaba harto… peor sobre todo me dolía… me dolía el recordar aquella mirada fría… me dolía ver cada vez que cerraba mis ojos el mangekyou frente a mi lleno de odio y su voz cargada de furia… pero lo que más me dolía… es que Sasuke me odiaba… me odiaba… por haberle salvado la vida… me dolía el saber que la persona más importante para mí no quería estar vivo… que tal vez no era los suficientemente importante en su vida como para retenerlo en este mundo.

-Baa-chan… me odia… Suke me odia… no quería vivir… no soy suficiente…. Los siento…. No quiero que me odie… le amo… Baa-chan-

Sentía la calidez de sus caricias pero ya no importaba... Yo amaba Sasuke… pero yo a él no le importaba.

* * *

**NOTA: **Se que no escribo capitulos muy largos... pero bueno, espero les siga gustando y recuerden dejar sus comentarios, hasta luego y hasta el siguiente capitulo.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto es de M. Kishimoto, si fuera mío esta serie hubiera sido yaoi desde el principio, solo soy una persona con mucha imaginación en su tiempo libre.

**AVISOS:** Yaoi, Narusasu (con un poco de rencor a Sakura).

**CLASIFICADO:** M (por los temas que se manejan, lenguaje inapropiado y temas de adultos (Aun so sé si va haber un lemon o no, todo depende de cómo avance la historia)

**SIMBOLOGIA:** " Comillas" conversaciones básicas, monólogos o pensamientos (no es difícil de entender)

-Guiones- conversaciones normales o largas

* * *

**"_Consecuencias"_**

**CAPITULO SIETE:**

**_¨ Las personas dañadas son peligrosas porque saben que pueden sobrevivir…"_**

Las oscuras sombras de la noche crecían sin tregua y medida, la penumbra penetraba con su silencio la habitación, el reflejo de las estrellas brillaban en las vacías pupilas del último Uchiha. Sentado mirando el resultado de su más alto deseo de libertad, el pelinegro no podía dejar de tocar el vestigio de un anhelo que su corazón soñaba, se encontraba confundido, sabía que si lo deseaba podía arrancar de la piel aquellos fino hilos de nailon que lo mantenía irónicamente con vida, pero la pregunta real era… a caso quería realmente hacerlo nuevamente… la oscuridad de su mente se apoderaba de cada pensamiento. El sonido de gotas sobre el cristal de su ventana llenaron de ansiedad su mente… la lluvia pura y cristalina tocaba en silencio el frió vidrio, el silencio se había roto y la noche bajo la fuerza de la lluvia se veía envuelta, los largos flecos del cabello del Uchiha recorrían su rostro, la nostalgia lo dominaban mientras severamente observaba las heridas de sus muñecas… en que se había equivocado, buscaba la respuesta por la cual aun estaba en este mundo… largas cicatrices quedarían en aquella pálida piel marcando para siempre al mundo el su negado deseo de libertad… indeciso mordió su labio inferior mientras llevaba su mano hacía su rostro, furiosas lagrimas amenazaban con derramarse, en que se había equivocado, que a caso no entendía que cada respiración que hacía, que cada segundo que pasaba dolía cada vez más y más… la desesperación se apoderaba y la ansiedad crecía podía oír la voz de sus deseos resonando en lo profundo de su mente que lo intentara de nuevo, que no se rindiera, que aun había tiempo, que podía huir de todo esto… su corazón latía con fuerza y el ardor de sus muñecas cubría su mente… realmente deseaba terminar con su vida… realmente quería terminar el tormento… sus brillantes ojos rojos miraron con desconcierto el cielo, buscando una señal… una esperanza…. Una respuesta…. Ya no quería estar sufriendo, ya no quería estar en ese mundo… y aun así aquí estaba, de nuevo atrapado por cuatro paredes… lagrimas de frustración recorrieron su rostro, molesto golpeó con su brazo la cama, las heridas rojas e irritadas comenzaron a sangrar de nuevo… que no entendían, que no sabían lo difícil que era estar en ese mundo terrenal… que no podían comprender que ya no había nada, ninguna razón… para seguir con vida… que prefería morir que vivir como una sombra… una marioneta, vacía y hueca… sin dudarlo agarro el pequeño vaso con agua estrellándolo en el piso, recogiendo uno de los filosos vidrios lo acerco hasta la palpitante vena yugular, podía sentir el paso de la presión sanguínea y podía imaginar perfectamente el corte… al juntar la punta con su pálido cuello un hilo de sangre recorrió su piel, podía acabarlo todo ahora solo necesitaba un instante… un segundo… una imagen cubrió su rostro y un voz su mente "No me dejes "… aquellas palabras impedía que su cuerpo respondieran, la mirada llena de temor y de angustia en rostro de la persona más importante llenaron de duda su mente… no podía detenerse le hacía un favor a todos… incluso a él… intentado seguir, no pudo evitar morder su labio y gritar de deprecación al no poder continuar… no podía…. Ya no podía hacerlo…. Demonios que le pasaba cuando antes había dudado en hacer algo, porque ahora, porque aquella mirada lo cazaba incesantemente…. Porque no lo dejaban libre… porque lo seguían reteniendo. El intenso deseo de recuperar su libertad y el remordimiento de aquella mirada luchaban en su mente, la habitación se hacía cada vez más pequeña mas sofocante…quería irse abandonarlo todo… pero o podía… no quería abandonarlo a él…

-te odio… te odio malditacea - repetía en silencioso mantra una y otra vez, mientras la frustración llenaba su cuerpo.

-te odio Naruto… pero me oído mas a mi por amarte tanto -…

Un silenciosa figura recargada ante aquella habitación solo hacía caso omiso a los sollozos del joven, su cabello platinado cubría parte de su rostro, mientras se mantenía en silencio, estaba seguro que el Uchiha intentaría quitarse la vida de nuevo, pero nunca pensó en escuchar aquellas palabras… riendo para dentro de sí mismo, coloco su mano derecha sobre la puerta desenado de alguna manera poder ayudar a su ex estudiante

-Aun tienes cosas porque vivir Sasuke…- su cálidas palabras no habían llego hasta los oídos del joven, pero en cuanto se calmara él estaría ahí, para repetirlas y levantar aquella terrible venda que cubría los ojos del pelinegro.

La oscuridad con su manto cubría el cielo, terminado de guardar su material para la clase del día siguiente Iruka volteo a ver a su ahijado quien seguía sentado cerca de la venta mirando caer la lluvia, sintiendo pena por el chico se acerco él colocando un mano sobre su hombro.

-Vamos anímate, estoy seguro de que todo es un mal entendido-.

Naruto miro de reojo a su ex maestro, pero se sentía tan confundido en aquel instante, que se supone que se debería de hacer, cuando sentía tanta duda y temor, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que pensar… solo buscaba un poco de confort en la presencia de aquella figura que era como un padre para él y la tranquilidad de la lluvia… no podía olvidar la oscura y furibunda mirada del Uchiha… sabía que era un miedo irracional, era tonto e ilógico, pero no podía borrar aquello brillantes ojos mirándolo con odio, con desprecio… Durante mucho tiempo había aguantado las miradas de odio y desaprobación de la aldea, había aceptado el abuso y el desprecio que iba con aquellas miradas, no importaba… pero no podía soportar la idea de que Sasuke… la persona que mas amaba, lo mirara de aquella manera… podía soportar todo menos eso.

-Sensei, no quiero que me odie… no quiero que Sasuke me vea con esa mirada…-. Al escuchar la tristeza y la desesperación en aquellas palabras el Chūnin se sentó a lado del rubio, abrazándolo, como cuando era pequeño y buscaba refugio.

-Naruto, estoy seguro de Sasuke no va odiarte, está molesto y algo confundido… pero al final veras que todo va estar bien-

-pero estaba tan molesto… y si se entera de lo que siento por él… y si Sakura tiene razón y solo me vuelvo un monstruo ante él-

-jamás va tener Sakura la razón, porque tú no eres un monstruo-

-pero…-

-Nada, lo amas no?-

-hm… si-

-no existe una persona más compleja en este mundo que Sasuke, pero si no me equivoco, él esta solo confundido… muchos cuando lo estamos no sabemos qué hacer y a veces tomamos la decisión que se nos hace más fácil, aunque no pensamos las consecuencias de esta… al final no importa que tan oscura sea la noche siempre, amanece-

-Pero no quiero perderlo, sé que es tonto, pero no quiero tener una vida sin Sasuke-

-Naruto, yo se que en este momento te es muy difícil, pero debes entender que para nadie es fácil manejar sus emociones, tú no sabes porque realmente Sasuke ha tomado esta decisión o sí?-

-no, pero…-

-nada de pero, ahora es el momento en que no debes dudar de lo que tú sientes… Sasuke necesita ayuda, necesita que seas fuerte, para que sea la razón que sea que lo ha arrodillado a esta situación pueda ser resuelta va necesitar mucho apoyo… debes ser fuerte, para poder levantar aquellos que necesitan ser levantados, debes ser inteligente para comprender lo que a veces no podemos comprender… pero sobre todo debes ser paciente… las heridas del cuerpo sanan… pero las de la mente siempre tardan más y algunas nunca cierran… entiendes?-

- Pero Sasuke… él es mi todo… no sé si pueda serlo-

-claro que puedes, cuando se ama alguien no existe nada que no puedas hacer por esa persona, animó… mira la lluvia se ha ido… vez no todo dura para siempre-

-aun así, que pasa si se entera de lo que siento y aun así me odia-

-es mejor amar y haberlo disfrutado que no amar nunca… Naruto debes entender, que el amor es libertad...-

-pero no quiero perder a Sasuke…ni mi relación con él-

-hijo, cree me no existe más amargo dolor que un alma encadenada al amor y no poderlo decir, por que no solo le harás daño a la persona que amas sino a ti mismo… tal vez tu relación con el Uchiha cambie… pero mínimo te sentirás feliz de decir lo que sientes y quien sabe te puedes llevar la sorpresa de que el tal vez siente lo mismo-

-sensei…-

-vamos ya es tarde, adormir, mañana será un día largo y estoy seguro que todo va estar mejor-

-está bien, sensei…-

Iruka al ver la mirada más tranquila y la esperanza reflejada en el rostro de su ahijado, revolvió el cabello del joven mientras se dirigía a la habitación principal a descansar, Naruto miró por un par de minutos la noche, las nubes oscuras desparecían lentamente dejando ver algunas de las estrellas en el firmamento llenando de tranquilidad su mente… No entendía el por qué el Uchiha había tomando aquella decisión, solo sabía que su ex maestro tenía razón, ahora no era el momento de dudar… Sasuke lo necesitaba, y no se detendría… por él, por el Uchiha…

-te amo Sasuke, y no pienso abandonarte no ahora…-

* * *

**NOTA: **Se que no escribo capitulos tan largos, pero ni modos, espero que les guste y recuerden dejar sus comentarios, garcias. Hasta el siguiente.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto es de M. Kishimoto, si fuera mío esta serie hubiera sido yaoi desde el principio, solo soy una persona con mucha imaginación en su tiempo libre.

**AVISOS:** Yaoi, Narusasu (con un poco de rencor a Sakura).

**CLASIFICADO:** M (por los temas que se manejan, lenguaje inapropiado y temas de adultos (Aun so sé si va haber un lemon o no, todo depende de cómo avance la historia)

**SIMBOLOGIA:** " Comillas" conversaciones básicas, monólogos o pensamientos (no es difícil de entender)

-Guiones- conversaciones normales o largas

* * *

**"_Consecuencias"_**

**CAPITULO OCHO:**

" _**El peor de todos los miedos y temores, es el temor a vivir…"**_

Los brillante rayos del sol iluminaba el cielo, la aldea de la hoja se encontraba en paz y tranquilidad, su jefe y quinto Hokage Tsunade caminaba por los limpios pasillo del hospital, pocos ninjas se encontraban internados, mas eran los casos particulares de un brazo roto por un niño descuidado hasta tratamientos de algunos de los ciudadanos, nada fuera de la rutina, nada especial… cansada por la falta de sueño la Godaime se dirigía con pasos seguros hasta su oficina, sabía que no sería un día fácil, en una de las habitaciones de los pisos privados se encontraba internado el menor de los Uchihas… "Uchiha Sasuke" pensó para sí misma, sacando sus llaves de su bata blanca abrió la puerta de su oficina, el cuarto aun se encontraba como lo había dejado el día anterior, folder y cajas de documentos regados por todo su escritorio, su viejo librero repleto de libros de medicina, su antiguo sofá tenía una manta arrugada y una almohada cuando ha sido necesario quedarse las noches en guardias, y sobre su pequeña mesa de centro varias botellas de sake vacías… si sería un día largo se aseguraba al sentarse sobre su larga silla de de piel negra, poniendo sobre su escritorio el folder que llevaba en mano, era el archivo de Sasuke Uchiha… había pasado la noche en vela estudiando el pasado del joven Uchiha, y tal cual cómo veía las cosas, ella misma se hubiera cortado las venas desde hace mucho… "Maldito consejo de ancianos inútiles" murmuro en voz alta mientras sacaba de uno de los cajones una botella nueva de sake, el mundo sin duda era un infierno, uno más para otros, no cabía duda… al principio como mucho otros de los adultos de la aldea habían categorizado al Uchiha como una criatura ególatra, solitaria, ambiciosa y sin sentimientos, pero después de haber estudiado más de 300 años de historia sobre la fundación de Konoha, la conformación de los clanes y las reglas del Clan del Sharingan… ahora entendía por qué su abuelo había intentado detener al clan anteriormente e incluso los había expulsado hasta la orilla más lejana de la aldea, los Uchihas era peligrosos, eran enemigos mortíferos, con mentalidades superiores... por ello eran importantes, las tierra del fuego nunca hubiera alcanzado su prosperidad sino hubiera sido por su ayuda… pero aun así el temor de ellos orillo a muchos más conflictos, era una sangre tan fuerte, tan única, su kekkei genkai tan poderoso que los mismos Uchihas crearon sellos y reglas para evitar las guerras internas entre ellos, las rivalidades que existían y el peligro de la ambición del poder llevarían al clan a la misma destrucción como antes había sucedido… Aun así a pesar de toda la historia y de todo lo que sabía aun había algo que confundía… si el consejo sabía sobre todo esto y por eso mismo permitieron que Sasuke regresara a la aldea para volver a tener el control sobre una línea de sangre tan poderosa, quien tiene más sed de poder se preguntó así misma tomando un largo trago de la botella, el seco y amargo sabor que paso por la garganta lleno de tranquilidad sus pensamientos… aun así ahora tenía que tomar una decisión, sabía que heredero del Sharingan, había cometido un acto en contra de su propia vida, un acto por tratar de llamar la tención o simplemente un mero capricho, pondero la Hokage mirando la botella con detenimiento… era difícil comprender lo que pasaba en ese instante, pero no podía dejar un asesino tan perfecto como el Uchiha suelto por Konoha, no tendría que tenerlo en observación y valorar la razón por la cual había intentado contra su integridad física… La mente del pelinegro era tan oscura o quizás más que la del jefe original del su clan, pero aun así ahora ella cargaba con la responsabilidad de controlar y someter al dueño del Sharingan, ya se encontraba en un posición difícil y el consejo no estaría muy feliz por lo que había sucedido… no dejarían que un poder tan grande se les escapara de las manos… pero lo que más temía, lo que más le costaba trabajo entender… era porque haber atentado contra su vida… si el Uchiha quería podía destruir la aldea en el momento que él quisiera, de hecho poseía todo lo que las personas deseaban… pero que lograba ganar con el hecho de intentar quitarse la vida… cual era la meta…

-No puedo pasar todo el día haciendo preguntas inútiles- y con esas palabras tomó un último trago de la botella y se retiro del cuarto, lista a enfrentar la mente de Sasuke Uchiha.

La luz del sol se reflejaba en los brillantes marcos de las ventanas, el día parecía cálido y tranquilo, las rojizas hojas de los arboles que adornaba en el suelo anunciaban el cambio de estación, acababa el verano y iniciaba el otoño, pronto el clima cambiaria y los fríos vientos del otoño cubrirían el suelo de la aldea con las diferentes hojas. Mirando con ironía como una vez más el cielo, dios, buda y el destino se mofaban de él presentándole las razón mundanas por lo cual debería valorar la vida, el Uchiha no pudo evitar poner su manos sobre la pequeño rasguño que ahora adornaba el lado izquierdo de su cuello, su segundo intento por recuperar el orden de su pensamientos, ahora no era más que una marca más en su cuerpo, los fuertes pasos de los tacones de la sandalias de la Godaime resonaban el pasillo, era inútil huir ahora o evitar esa confrontación tan esperada, pronto la líder de Konoha entraría por aquella puerta reclamando y demandado respuestas, pero realmente había algo que explicar. Por cómo veía las cosas después de esto su libertad sería aun más enterrada y se perdería para siempre, como a un ave enjaulada a la que le cortaran las alas… por que romper los tendones de sus alas y cortar sus plumas si no tiene escape… Dios lo había abandonado, Buda había dejado de cuidarle, y probablemente ahora había deshonrado a sus antepasados, pero ya anda más importaba, ya que su vida no le pertenecía, ya no.

Tsunade permaneció en silencio frente aquella puerta, no estaba segura de cómo debía entrar o que debía decir, solo sabía que tenía que hacerlo era su responsabilidad como Hokage, además tenía que ver por el porvenir de la aldea, y estaba segura que el consejo no estaría muy feliz, si al menos no le llevaba alguna respuesta. Jalando aire, en un largo y profundo respiro, tomo con su mano derecha la perilla girándola abriendo la puerta, muchas veces había imaginado en su mente y se había preparado para todos los escenarios posibles para la conversación que tendría en este instante, pero ahí sentado sobre su cama su cuerpo cubierto por la modesta bata de hospital se encontraba el último Uchiha, su pálida piel brillaba como porcelana ante el resplandor del sol, sus cabello oscuro, parecía sin brillo, su forma habitual de peinado había desparecido, ahora yacía largos y lacios cubriendo parte de su cuello y espalda. El principio sintió que sus ojos la habían engañado y aquella figura que yacía ahí no era otra persona más que Itachi Uchiha, pero sabía bien que era mentira, una ilusión de su mente, puesto que él había muerto a manos de su propio hermano…

-Sasuke- trato de llamar su atención, pero él solo se limitaba a mirar el vacio de sus manos, al principio pensó que no la había oído, llamando su nombre una vez más aun con más fuerzo, el Uchiha inclino su cabeza ligeramente demostrando su atención, pero su lenguaje corporal no había cambiado, la furia se apodero de la Godaime, como se atrevía a ser tan irrespetuosos con ella, tratando de calmarse acomodo con su mano el fleco de su cara y continuo hablando mientras se acercaba a él.

-Los dos sabemos, porque me encuentro aquí en este instante, no hagas las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya son...-

-…-

-Me estas escuchando, mañana tendré que reunirme ante el consejo y darles una muy buena explicación de esto Uchiha…-

-…-

-Maldita sea, no seas un idiota y contesta, porque demonios intentaste quitarte la vida…. Que paso por tu cabeza, para pensar en hacer algo tan ilógico e irracional… cuál es tu escusa…-

-Hm-

-Es tu respuesta, tu y yo sabemos perfectamente que estas bien físicamente y el hacerte enfermo o incapacitado no te va servir de nada… has dañado a mucha gente y muchos están preocupados por ti, así contéstame Porque lo hiciste?-

-mentiras…-

-Disculpa?-

-he dicho, que mentiras, ni a ti, ni a la maldita aldea realmente le importa que haga-

La voz fría, seria y tan grave con la que contesto el pelinegro, helo la sangre de la Godaime, pero al ver aquella mirada tan oscura y penetrante clavarse en sus ojos, noto por primera vez que no había anda en ella, era una mirada vacía, sin vida, sin luz… El aliento abandono su cuerpo y pudo sentir como las fuerzas la abandonaban, nunca antes había visto una mirada tan oscura, tan fría… no grito su mente llegando a ella recuerdos, si conocía aquella mirada, ya había visto unos ojos iguales, era la misma mirada de Orochimaru después de la muerte de sus padres y cuando conoció por primera vez a Nagato el primer discípulo de Jiraya… " Los ojos son la ventana del alma, una mirada vacía es la muerte, no hay nada más peligroso que enfrentarse a alguien que no tienen nada que perder" podía recordar aquellas palabras de su maestro… pero jamás creyó que una vez más se enfrentaría una vez ante aquella oscuridad, Tomando valor, desvió la mirada sin darse cuenta que el Uchiha regreso a observar sus manos pacientemente como si nunca hubiera sucedido aquel contacto, aquella respuesta.

- Deja decir tonterías, como quieras, solo contéstame…-

-Hm-

-Te exijo como tu líder que me des una respuesta-

Tsunade enojada camino hasta donde se encontraba el pelinegro tomándolo con fuerza del frente de la bata levantándolo hasta que sus brillantes ojos castaños se posaron sobre aquellas perlas negras, usando un tono autoritario esperando sacar u obtener alguna reacción del joven, para su sorpresa un siniestra sonrisa se poso sobre los labios del Uchiha y se encontró frente a frente con el Sahringan. La sorpresa la dejo sin habla por unos segundos mientras miraba fascinada las tres comas negras que cubrían aquellos ojos rojos como la sangre, con un rápido movimiento, el ultimo heredero de su clan, se libero del agarre al que estaba sometido, haciendo que la sorprendida rubia retrocediera un par de pasos satisfecho con la distancia… su mirada se volvió más penetrante, fría y peligrosa…

-me hace reír, Hokage-sama… o debería decir Tsunade-hime… tú no eres mi líder, yo jamás he jurado lealtad alguna, ni a esta estúpida aldea, ni a sus malditos ideales y menos a un mujer ególatra excéntrica y perdedora como tú… que sigue las reglas de un consejo lleno de odio, sangre y ambición… solo lo voy a decir una vez… tú no eres mi líder, ya que no sirves como líder… un líder no necesita a su gente, pero su gente si lo necesita a él… tu sin Konoha no eres nada, de hecho no eres nadie y nunca lo serás, Solo usas un titulo al que apegas tu existencia… a sí que a ti no te debo respuestas…-

Con esas palabras el Uchiha desvió su mirada sobre las blancas sabanas, Tsunade confundida, asustada, y molesta dio la media vuelta saliendo del cuarto, sin darse cuenta que en el pasillo se encontraba un silenciosas y tímida Hyûga.

* * *

**NOTA:** espero que le haya gustado, lamento la tradanza, pero so se preocupen, ya subire los siguientes capitulos, por favor dejen sus comentarios, gracias a todos y hasta el siguiente.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto es de M. Kishimoto, si fuera mío esta serie hubiera sido yaoi desde el principio, solo soy una persona con mucha imaginación en su tiempo libre.

**AVISOS:** Yaoi, Narusasu (con un poco de rencor a Sakura).

**CLASIFICADO:** M (por los temas que se manejan, lenguaje inapropiado y temas de adultos (Aun so sé si va haber un lemon o no, todo depende de cómo avance la historia)

**SIMBOLOGIA:** " Comillas" conversaciones básicas, monólogos o pensamientos (no es difícil de entender)

-Guiones- conversaciones normales o largas

* * *

**"_Consecuencias"_**

**CAPITULO NUEVE:**

" _**Podrás engañar al mundo, pero jamás podrás mentirte a ti mismo…"**_

Con los primeros rayos del amanecer, había cobrado vida, la mansión de los Hyûga, acostumbrad a ayunar y poner los inciensos sobre las tablas ceremoniales de su clan, Hinata terminaba de hacer los últimos arreglos al pequeño altar de sus antepasados, no tardaría su padre en salir de su habitación, listo para empezar el desayuno y un día más. Desde hacía una semanas que Kurenai había hablado con su padre, se le había dado la responsabilidad según la tradición de que ahora era ella quien debía preparar y estar atenta ante todos los servicios del jefe del clan, como sucesora debía estar pendiente de cada uno de los detalles, además lista para atender las necesidades y resolver los conflictos que aparecieran.

Hoy parecía ser un día tranquilo, su prima Hitomi había terminado de color la mesa con el desayuno, mientras Momiji la matriarca de la cocina a corregir y mantener el orden, Después de haber terminado de colocar el último incienso y haciendo un leve reverencia, la joven peli azul, se levanto con la gracias de una gacela como había sido educada, su largo kimono blanco con flores de cerezo, resplandecía con cada movimiento, en su espalda esta bordado el emblema familiar… revisando cada uno de los asientos y dando su señal de aprobación a la matriarca, se acerco a las puertas de papel que daban al patío principal, abriéndolas con cuidado, notando que frente a la pequeña fuente koi, esta su primo Neji alimentado a las carpas con migajas de pan…

-o hayou gozaimasu Neji-niisan- ¹Sonriendo ante la sorpresa y casualidad de su encuentro, desde la última reunión del consejo del clan, su padre había decidido que sería una tontería desperdiciar el talento del joven, acogiéndolo como hijo propio y entrenándolo personalmente con la esperanza de levantar el nivel, de la casa principal. "o Hayou gozaimasu Hinata-sama" contesto el castaño al ver a su prima en la entrada del comedor principal, aun se sentía raro habitando en la mansión principal cuando toda su vida había sido enseñado a ser una sirviente más del clan mayor, aun no sabía que esperar de este repentino cambio ya que aun tenía consigo el sello de servidumbre… La pequeña reunión se vio interrumpida cuando el resto de los sirvientes dio paso arrodillándose en sumisión ante Hiashi acompañado de Hanabi quien seguía silenciosamente a su padre, disculpándose la joven reverencio a su padre dándole la bienvenida y los buenos días, ante la primera inspección de su padre y al encontrar todo satisfactoriamente acomodado, se sentó al frente de la mesa, dando señal y permiso de que empezaran con el desayuno, pocos minutos después entro sigilosamente Neji haciendo un reverencia a su tío quien con un simple movimiento de su mano accedió al permiso a la que se sentase en la mesa…

-Bien y dime Neji has repasado los pergaminos que te entregue?-

- Si Hiashi-sama, aun no he tenido tiempo de repasar las técnicas pero espero poder avanzar esta semana en mi entrenamiento-

-Hm… eso espero no me gustaría verte perdiendo el tiempo, sabes que he roto algunas reglas del clan para que este aquí ahora no me decepciones-

Hinata podía sentir la penetrante mirada de su padre con aquellas palabras, y continuando con la tradición fue ella quien sirvió el desayuno, primero con su padre, luego su primero, su hermana y al final ella, la jerarquía del clan era muy explícita y debía respetar cada orden, no podía equivocarse si no, no solo le traería deshonra a su padre sino a su clan completo. Distraída en su pequeño mundo, no puso atención a las últimas palabras de la conversación hasta que su padre le hablo de manera fuerte y molesta por tener que llamar su atención.

-Lo siento, otousan-sama-² cometo bajando la cabeza, no debía ser débil, no podía rendirse, no ahora que tenía la oportunidad de poder demostrar que podía ser la líder del clan.

-He dicho, que el consejo está muy preocupado que la siguiente líder del clan aun no se haya comprometido, ya a la edad de 16 años tu madre y yo había hecho todos los arreglos y creo que es tiempo de tomar cartas en el asunto, sabes bien que la ley del clan prohíbe que una mujer dirija el clan a menos de estar casada o comprometida… así que desde mañana nos sentaremos tu y yo a revisar los registros para decidir con quién te casaras entendido-

-Si- contesto la joven, tratando de tragar la amargura que corría por su cuerpo, sabía que eran reglas y sabía que ya había excedido la edad, pero no creía que su padre fuera capaz de casarla y tratarla de esa manera, se fuerte Hinata pensó a sí misma, desde el momento que se había prometido a superar las expectativas de su familia y retomar el nombre de la sucesora sabía que tenía que acatar y seguir cada una de las reglas, no importando que tan crueles y frías fueran, ella era una mujer, una Hyûga y tenía que brindar honor siempre, podía sentir sobre ella la fría mirada de su hermana, desde hace un tiempo, cuando su padre la había acusado de inútil y caso perdido, favoreciendo a su nuevo retoño, Hinata había sentido una hostilidad en contra de su propia hermana, sabía que era tonto y que era inútil, al principio su mismo odio hacía ella la había alimentado para seguir con sus planes de demostrar realmente quien era ella, después de conocer a Naruto y los exámenes Chūnin se dio cuenta de que la fortaleza radicaba en sí misma, y si al final no podía ser lo que ella quería, entonces no traería deshonor a su familia… pero había sido un golpe, cuando a pesar de sus esfuerzos y después de que fue anunciada como la sucesora en línea al trono, noto que aun así su padre y el consejo no le había aplicado el sello de servidumbre a su hermana como era costumbre, aun existían dudas de que pudiera ser la correcta sucesora del clan, y lo demostraba al ver como su familia, la rama principal, incluso los sirvientes de la misma casa, favorecían a Hanabi como si fuera ella la siguiente líder… con el tiempo, el odio se fue consumiendo mientras se adentraba cada vez más y más en las reglas del clan, y entendía que ahora no solo hacía para cumplir el sueño y las expectativa de quienes creen en ella, sino también para proteger a su propia hermana, tal vez era una tontería pero podía notar que aquella mascara de obediencia y silencio que cubría su hermanita no era más que una máscara, sus ojos perdían brillo y sabía que soñaba con ser alguien libre, pero el temor a ser encadenada a muerte y perder los privilegios de la rama principal cazaban sus pesadillas, no sacrificaría la felicidad de su hermana, por un mundo de responsabilidad y obediencia, sabía que su padre jamás podría ponerle a su pequeña flor de cerezo el sello, con ella no dudaría, pero no a la pequeña esperanza del clan, por eso aceptaba cargar con aquella responsabilidad.

- por cierto Hiashi-sama, me enterado que el Líder del clan Uchiha se encuentra bajo de salud, en el hospital de Konoha- comento Neji, cambiando el tema de conversación de la mesa, el líder del clan Hyûga, paso su mano por su barbilla mientras cerraba los ojos, pensando en una respuesta.

- padre, tal vez debamos hacerle una ofrenda, y pedir a los dioses por su salud- cometo la pequeña Hanabi, mientras jugaba con la orilla de su kimono morado.

- es una excelente idea, Hinata como futuro líder del clan debe mantener y establecer buenas relaciones con los demás clanes, así que deberás pepeara una ofrenda de buena voluntad y deseos-

- Si padre, lo haré- dijo la joven levantándose después de hacer una reverencia pero antes de salir del cuarto, la voz de su padre la detuvo y observando las blancas pupilas de su progenitor no pudo evitar sentir, un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

- No te equivoques - y con esas palabras abandono el comedero dirigiéndose a su habitación arreglar su ropa y pasar por la tienda de Yamanaka por un arreglo de flores…

La fría brisa del otoño, movía los largos cabellos de la futura líder del clan Hyûga, su padre había insistido que una escolta la acompañara, que no debía andar sola por las calles que debía de comprender su estatus social y comportarse como una dama, pero al final su primo accedió acompañarla y ahora los dos caminaban lado a lado en dirección a la tienda de flores de lo Yamanaka, Neji había permanecido en silencio todo el momento, su mirada distante notaba que sus pensamiento se encontraban tan distantes como su mirada, a veces la gente decía que los dueños del Byakugan no tenían expresiones en sus mirada, era un mentira, pero parecía que solo ciertas personas podía notar los sublimes cambios, frente a ella se encontraba la decorada tienda, entrando, la pequeña campana sonó por el local llamando la tención Ino, quien se encontraba en el mostrador leyendo una revista, sus brillantes ojos azules se iluminaron de sorpresa al ver vestida con un kimono formal a Hinata frente a su puerta.

-Hinata, pero que heces aquí, bienvenida- aun sintiéndose tímida, la futura líder, solo asintió con la cabeza dando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ino-san, hemos venido en busca de un arreglo, para el Uchiha, quien sabemos está mal de salud- interrumpió Neji aun guardo un poco de formalismo sabía que no era necesario pero no podía desobedecer las órdenes, además debía cumplir con el deber que le había encomendado su tío.

-Entiendo-, sonrió la rubia, saliendo del mostrador caminado hacia uno de los estantes donde tenía algunos arreglos.

-Sasuke-kun, no es muy fanático de las flores, pero de vez en cuando ha entrado a comprar algunas flores de loto y orquídeas, estoy segura, que este pequeño arreglo de orquídeas moradas será lo ideal- El arreglo era simple, una orquídeas de color lila bien acomodadas en forma elegante.

-Gracias, cuanto es lo que debemos- pregunto con voz tímida pero segura mientras observaba detalladamente el obsequio que debía entregar.

-Lo de siempre, nada especial- Neji pago, sin dudarlo y salir de la tienda ambos se dirigieron hasta el hospital de Konoha, Hinata miraba silenciosa aquellas flores, un flor tan rara y tan exótica, pero tan frágil, no sabía porque pero sentía un gran conexión con aquellas flores.

Al llegar, al recepcionista los miró extrañada, no era inusual que familiares o amigos visitaran a pacientes, pero nadie aparte del joven rubio y del ninja peli plateado visitaba al Uchiha, así que no pudo evitar su sorpresa al ver a aquella hermosa joven preguntando por la habitación, cansada de sentirse seguida y perseguida, Hinata le pidió amablemente a su primo de esperarla en la parte de la cafetería ya que esto era algo que tenía que hacer sola y afrontar las responsabilidad, entendiendo los deseos de su futura líder, Neji acepto dejarla sola, sabía que no debía hacerlo pero él también se sentía incomodo con aquella situación. Nerviosa, espero hasta que las puertas del elevador se abrieran, jalando parte de su valor, camino por el largo pasillo buscando la referencia de la habitación que quería, a lo lejos pudo escuchar la voz de la Hokage, al parecer estaba peleando con alguien, siguiendo un poco su curiosidad la Hyûga se acerco hasta la entrada de la habitación, donde detrás de aquella puerta podía sentir la tensión… y el fuerte chakra que emanaba de ella, una aura fría y oscura provenía de aquel cuarto, antes de que pudiera moverse, la Godaime salió del cuarto sin siquiera poner atención a ella, alejando lo más rápido y lejos posible, como un tigre herido o asustado, , la puerta abierta y la frialdad del ambiente la detuvieron en seco, no sabía que había sucedido, pero sentía como él se erizaban lentamente su pelo, y su corazón latía con fuerza, aquella energía que había sentido era igual… o similar cuando se había enfrentado aquel miembro de los Akatsuki, "Tobi" recordó el nombre, sus manos temblaban y recordando la fría mirada de su padre, la tímida, chica entro al cuarto, dando una leve reverencia.

-Uchiha-san, he venido saludarte y desearte buenos deseos en nombre de mi clan-... ansiosa intento levantar la mirada, el líder del clan del Sharingan no se había inmutado, pero el aura un penetrante rodeaba la habitación, parecía que el mundo se había detenido, todo estaba cubierto por el silencio, no queriendo ser descortés y decepcionar su clan, la Hyûga se levanto caminando con pasos tímidos pero seguros hasta el pequeño buró donde noto que ahí en un florero yacían unos claveles marchitos, sin hacer caso coloco el arreglo y dando una nueva reverencia saludo con respeto al Uchiha, recogiendo el florero y tirando las flores Hinata se volvió de frente, sentía como la ansiedad crecía y el temor reinaba en su cuerpo, era como estar presente ante un serpiente venenosa y saber que en cualquier momento era capaz de morder y su veneno era fatal…

-Sasuke-Sama, en nombre del Clan Hyûga deseamos su pronta recuperación y le mandamos…- no pudo terminar su mensaje, cuando brillantes ojos rojos se clavaron contra sus pupilas… "Sasuke-Sama" el Uchiha solo la observo por un paz de segundos una eternidad ante la mente de la joven su ronca y fría voz lleno el cuarto y la paralizo de miedo.

- Hyûga, Hinata Hyûga… está

* * *

**GLOSARIO:**

1.- buenos días en japonés

2.- padre

3.- Princesa

* Para quienes no estén acostumbrados algunas terminologías japonesas, esta es su explicación:

**San-** ( -さん ): se añade después del nombre de las personas es un sufijo de cortesía y respeto.(se utiliza tanto para personas de la misma edad como para personas mayores que tu).

Kun- ( -君 ): se añade después del nombre, lo usan hombres y mujeres mayores cuando se dirigen a un hombre menor que ellos.(si eres mujer no uses este sufijo con hombres mayores que tu)

**Chan-** ( -ちゃん ): se añade después del nombre de personas mas jovenes que tu, es una expresión de cariño y confianza, se usa para los amigos, familiares(hermana menor, hermano menor, primos menores etc.) y niños, también se utiliza para las mascotas.

**Sama-**( -様 ) : es un sufijo de cortesía para personas importantes(es mas respetuoso que -san), ejem: se puede utilizar cuando te refieres a un cliente, un dios.  
ejem. Kaminari-sama: (Dios del trueno)

**Senpai-** ( -先輩 ): se añade después del nombre de la persona, este sufijo es de respeto y cortesía para compañeros de trabajo, escuela, o que practican algún arte (shodō,aikido,kendo, etc..) en común contigo, es para enfatizar que es una persona con mas experiencia que la que tu tienes.

**Sensei-** ( 先生 ) - significa maestro, se le puede decir a la persona que te enseña arte marcial, al profesor de la escuela, o también se utiliza para los médicos( isha [医者] ), pero ¡cuidado! , solo cuando estas hablando con el doctor directamente puedes añadir sensei, ejemplo: onaka ga itai sensei (me duele la cabeza).

**Onichan**- (Variables según ocasiones)  
Onisan: Para referirse al hermano, también suena mas cariñoso decir Onichan.(Mayor)  
Onesan: Para referirse a la hermana, también suena mas cariñosa decir Onechan..(Mayor)

Si le dices a tu hermano mayor le puedes decir Onisan, Si lo quieres decir con Cariño o una Expresión Cariñosa Onichan, Igual con la Hermana mayor le puedes decir Onesan, si lo quieres decir con Cariño o una Expresión Cariñosa Onechan. Hinata en el manga tiene a usar el niichan, que es una forma corta de manejar.

**NOTA:** espeor que les sirva de ayuda estas notas, cualquier error, no duden en comentarlo, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, y hasta el siguiente capitulo.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto es de M. Kishimoto, si fuera mío esta serie hubiera sido yaoi desde el principio, solo soy una persona con mucha imaginación en su tiempo libre.

**AVISOS:** Yaoi, Narusasu (con un poco de rencor a Sakura).

**CLASIFICADO:** M (por los temas que se manejan, lenguaje inapropiado y temas de adultos (Aun so sé si va haber un lemon o no, todo depende de cómo avance la historia)

**SIMBOLOGIA:** " Comillas" conversaciones básicas, monólogos o pensamientos (no es difícil de entender)

-Guiones- conversaciones normales o largas

* * *

**"_Consecuencias"_**

**CAPITULO DIEZ:**

**"_La libertad es un lujo que no todos pueden permitirse…"_**

La fría y penetrante mirada del Uchiha lleno de miedo y terror su alma, cada centímetro de su cuerpo temblaba, un terrible instinto de necesidad de huir se apodero de ella, había escuchado historias sobre la fuerza del Sharingan, pero jamás pensó enfrentarse a él, las brillantes estrellas se movían en forma hipnótica, sus fuerzas la abandonaban y la razón desparecía lentamente, Asustada y buscando protección dio un paso atrás cerrando los ojos, pero las calculadora mirada aun estaba en su mente "Sasuke-san" suplico con miedo y ansiedad, mientras sentía como el calor de su cuerpo la abandonaba como un veneno neurotóxico y silente. El Uchiha permaneció en silencio, y lentamente cerró los ojos apartando su mirada de su víctima, no tenía sentido gastar aquella técnica mortal con una criatura tan débil como aquella, su vista aun se había perdido, pero sabía que habría grandes daños y repercusiones si la gastaba de aquella manera. La gravedad venció si cuerpo y un rápido movimiento cayó sobre sus piernas de rodillas, lagrimas recorrían sus ojos, y la angustia se apoderaba de ella, por un momento se había perdido en el olvido, había desparecido y creyó ver como su mente y cuerpo desvanecía, aun asustada, la pequeña chica, trato de clamar su respiración y controlar los sollozos que querían salir de su boca…

-es una lástima, si el gran clan Hyûga hubiera de verdad realizarme una ofrenda, al menos deberían de haber mandado un mensajero digno… no un gusano para eliminar, no hare su trabajo sucio-

La fría voz del pelinegro, llamo la atención de la joven despertándola de la oscuridad donde su mente se había refugiado, una falla, pensó ella, el mismo líder del clan más antiguo y fuerte no la consideraba ni siquiera importante como para eliminar su vida. La frustración se apodero de ella, una voz resonaba en su mente, el salir de ahí y regresar a la comodidad de su casa, pero realmente podía hacer eso, su padre la había mandado a hacer ese trabajo, si el consejo se enteraba, de que no era ni siquiera capas de confrontar al Líder del clan más poderosos de la aldea, jamás la dejarían tomar el puesto en el suyo, de hecho Sasuke tenía razón… parecía que el consejo, pero que su mismo padre no tenía el valor de deshacerse de ella, y por ello la mandaron a esta situación. Cerrando con fuerza su mano se puso de pie débilmente…

-Sasuke-san, yo he venido en nombre de todo mi clan a darle este mensaje, ya que el trabajo del futuro líder del clan atender…-

-futuro líder?, no me hagas reír en serio… tan necesitados y débiles están los Hyûga-

-Sasuke-san… -

-Dile a tu clan, que no me interesa sus palabras-

Hinata sintió como aquellas palabras la destruirán, que a caso no podía hacer nada, Inútil se dijo así misma, no podía hacer algo tan simple como poder hacer una ofrenda, ya podía oír aquellas palabras, tu hermana lo hubiera hecho mejor, es una deshonra, debería quedar en servidumbre y cada uno de los horrendos comentarios que le harían...

Sasuke se quedo quieto por un minuto esperando escuchar a la joven salir del cuarto, cuando ningún sonido apreció miro por de reojo a la joven que aun estaba parada, su ojos estaba cubiertos por su fleco al tener la cabeza baja, el brillante kimono arrugado y un poco sucio, sus manos en formas de puños apretadas tan fuertemente, lagrimas recorrían aquel fino rostro, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver como sus dientes mordían aquello labios creando un hilo de sangre, El Uchiha sabía perfectamente a que había venido la joven, Buitres pensó, solo buscan ver que saquean con sus garras, pero parecía que algo más afectaba a la chica, sabía de antemano que los Hyûga no la consideraba importante, varias veces se había preguntado el porqué no le había puesto ya el sello de servidumbre, en las reglas de su clan alguien que no era digno era eliminado, no tenían por qué gastar tiempo… Los Hyûga no eran diferente, se había sorprendido al haberla escuchado que ahora ella era la nueva representante del clan, un gusano tan insignificante, que realmente planeaba el clan, a caso querían humillarla, descreditarla, no importaba… aquella persona que se encontraba frente a él no era más que una cucarachas mas en ese nido de insectos, no era de interés para él.

- SASUKE-SAN- su nombre resonó en el pequeño cuarto, la voz de la joven había subido algunas octavas volviendo se más aguda, mirándola seriamente podía ver como la compostura y la tranquilidad desaprecian de ella dejándolo frente a una criatura que rayaba en la furia, el coraje, la frustración pero sobre todo la desesperación… No puedo fallar pensaba Hinata una y otra vez, ya no, no ahora… no cuando el clan, depende de mí, no cuando mi honor está en juego, no cuando mi futuro, mi vida están en riesgo. El pelinegro levanto una ceja elegantemente mostrando su interés y curiosidad ante aquel arrebato de emociones, la joven lo miro fríamente a los ojos, sus pálidas pupilas brillan desafiantes, su rostro lleno de furia y frustración solo reflejaban aquellos sentimientos que pasaban su mirada, ante el aquella joven parecía cambiar y tomar forma, intentando dejar de ser un tímido ratón a una fuerte y ágil mangosta. El silencio reinó por unos segundos, y pensando que el arranque de furia de la chica había terminado cerró los ojos suspirando tratando de buscar la poca paciencia que quedaba en él.

- vete de una vez antes de que me arrepienta el dejarte con vida-

Escucho como la chica se acerco con pasos seguros hasta él, abriendo los ojos y encontrando frente a frente, con ella, sus miradas se cruzaron, la duda y la curiosidad alimentaron al fuego y la frustración.

-No pienso irme, ni retirarme a menos de que me deje terminar-

-Terminar qué?-

-Lo que he venido a decirle-

-Decirme, quien eres tú para decirme algo?-

-Soy Hinata Hyûga, hija de Hiashi Hyûga, Futura Líder del clan Hyûga, y no me importa que pienses de mi o que opines de mi clan, es mi trabajo, mi decisión, y mi obligación, el venir y atender a otro líder de clan cuando este mal de salud..-

-es acaso la razón por la que esas aquí, dejas las estupideces estas aquí contra tu voluntad por qué un maldito consejo y tu padre te lo ordenaron-

-No estoy, aquí porque yo he decidido estar aquí-

-no estás aquí por temor a no ser suficiente y que tú hermana sea la líder-

Mi hermana no tiene nada que ver en esto, mi clan no tienen nada que ver en esto, esta decisión es mía y propia… Mi clan, mi padre, mi familia desde hace mucho tiempo al igual que el resto de personas como tú me han clasificado como una don nadie… y verme aquí aun así enfrente de ti tratándole de demostrarle al mundo quien soy… no me importa ser la líder de un clan, no me interesa vivir en una jaula de oro, acepto aquella responsabilidad, porque si yo no lo hago a quién encadenaran…-

-palabras grandes y profundas para una paloma, que sabes de jaulas si solo has visto una-

-lo suficiente para saber que una jaula, es un jaula no importa el color, el tamo y la forma… como se que la verdadera razón por la cual estas aquí ahora yace bajo aquellos vendajes que cubren tus muñecas…-

-hm-

-Tal vez no sea una criatura con talento superiores y naturales como mi primo Neji, Tal vez, no sea tan agraciada y perfecta como mi hermana, pero sé que si soy, soy Hinata, una ninja de la aldea, que está dispuesta a sacrificar su vida, su honor y su futuro por el bien de su clan…-

-no me hagas reír… y que logras con hacerlo… sabes que jamás serás importante ni digna frente a ellos, sabes que sacrificas tu vida en vano… te conviertes en un títere maestro de quienes puedan controlar y prescindir de ti, una marioneta, una sombra sin vida…-

-Te equivocas, si lo hago, me hago más fuerte, para algunos nuestra fuerza y libertad no consiste en hacer uno lo que quiere, si no lo que debe hacer, tal vez para algunos será imposible aceptarlos incluso erróneo… pero al final uno no puede ser esclavo más que de sí mismo…-

-hm-

-así que Uchiha Sasuke, me presento ante ti con los mejores intereses de mí clan, pero ahora me paró ante ti como persona, porque seguiré aquí y avanzando hacia adelante sin dar un paso atrás… porque ese en mi nindo -

La respiración entrecortada y el sudor recorrían su frente, Hinata no podía creerlo, no solo le había gritado al dueño del Sharingan, había roto todos los cánones de educación y propiedades con los cuales había sido instruida…busco una reacción en el joven, algo que le indicara que pasaría, como actuaría encontrando aquella figura solitaria solamente inmóvil… Que había hecho lo había echado a perder, por su frustración y depuración lo había arruinado, ya no había más que decir, cualquier posibilidad de haber llegado a un acuerdo desapareció en aquel instante… Una sonido llamo su tención, el Uchiha coloco su mano derecha sobre su frente mientras las palabras se formaban en sus labios… "tu nindo…" repitió lentamente. Sasuke levanto la mira una vez encontrando a la chica angustiada y preocupada retrocediendo lentamente…

-No está mal, para ser una Hyûga…-

La joven encontró su respuesta en aquella oscura mirada, palabras silenciosas de entendimiento pasaron por sus mentes, haciendo una leve reverencia la chica se retiro, recordando aquella mirada…

* * *

* Para quienes no estén acostumbrados algunas terminologías japonesas, esta es su explicación:

**San-** ( -さん ): se añade después del nombre de las personas es un sufijo de cortesía y respeto.(se utiliza tanto para personas de la misma edad como para personas mayores que tu).

Kun- ( -君 ): se añade después del nombre, lo usan hombres y mujeres mayores cuando se dirigen a un hombre menor que ellos.(si eres mujer no uses este sufijo con hombres mayores que tu)

**Chan-** ( -ちゃん ): se añade después del nombre de personas mas jovenes que tu, es una expresión de cariño y confianza, se usa para los amigos, familiares(hermana menor, hermano menor, primos menores etc.) y niños, también se utiliza para las mascotas.

**Sama-**( -様 ) : es un sufijo de cortesía para personas importantes(es mas respetuoso que -san), ejem: se puede utilizar cuando te refieres a un cliente, un dios.  
ejem. Kaminari-sama: (Dios del trueno)

**Senpai-** ( -先輩 ): se añade después del nombre de la persona, este sufijo es de respeto y cortesía para compañeros de trabajo, escuela, o que practican algún arte (shodō,aikido,kendo, etc..) en común contigo, es para enfatizar que es una persona con mas experiencia que la que tu tienes.

**Sensei-** ( 先生 ) - significa maestro, se le puede decir a la persona que te enseña arte marcial, al profesor de la escuela, o también se utiliza para los médicos( isha [医者] ), pero ¡cuidado! , solo cuando estas hablando con el doctor directamente puedes añadir sensei, ejemplo: onaka ga itai sensei (me duele la cabeza).

**Onichan**- (Variables según ocasiones)  
Onisan: Para referirse al hermano, también suena mas cariñoso decir Onichan.(Mayor)  
Onesan: Para referirse a la hermana, también suena mas cariñosa decir Onechan..(Mayor)

Si le dices a tu hermano mayor le puedes decir Onisan, Si lo quieres decir con Cariño o una Expresión Cariñosa Onichan, Igual con la Hermana mayor le puedes decir Onesan, si lo quieres decir con Cariño o una Expresión Cariñosa Onechan. Hinata en el manga tiene a usar el niichan, que es una forma corta de manejar.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto es de M. Kishimoto, si fuera mío esta serie hubiera sido yaoi desde el principio, solo soy una persona con mucha imaginación en su tiempo libre.

**AVISOS:** Yaoi, Narusasu (con un poco de rencor a Sakura).

**CLASIFICADO:** M (por los temas que se manejan, lenguaje inapropiado y temas de adultos (Aun so sé si va haber un lemon o no, todo depende de cómo avance la historia)

**SIMBOLOGIA:** " Comillas" conversaciones básicas, monólogos o pensamientos (no es difícil de entender)

-Guiones- conversaciones normales o largas

* * *

**"_Consecuencias"_**

**CAPITULO ONCE:**

**"_Nos escondemos en la fría indiferencia el sufrimiento que sentimos y más cuando lo causamos_._…"_**

El viento soplaba benevolentemente levantando las rojizas y cobrizas hojas del suelo, pocas semanas faltaban para el inicio del otoño, y el clima había empezado a cambiar drásticamente llenando con sus matices la tierra, los arboles se despojaban de sus brillante follajes, el cielo, en tenue color anunciaba las primeras horas del día. Poco a poco, el verano se retiraba y los días se hacían más cortos y las noches más prominentes, dando paso, a una temporada. El hospital se encontraba relativamente vació, los residentes de guardias se movían silenciosamente, al final de uno de los pasillos principales, tras una de las tantas puertas de madera, se encontraba el último Uchiha, después de haberse aseado y tomado un rutinario baño, el pelinegro salió cubriendo su cuerpo con una modesta toalla blanca, el reflejo de la luz sobre su piel ilumino las marcas de cicatrices que cubrían gran porción de su espalda, disfrutando por un momento el silencio cerró los ojos, tarando de ahogar de su mente aquella mirada llena de temor y angustia, no podía evitar recordar aquello brillantes ojos azules, llenos de dolor y temor… suspirando y tratando de recuperar la calma, sintió la que la tensión del aire se hizo más profunda, abriendo sus ojos, espero a que el nuevo visitante hiciese el primer paso.

-Yo Sasuke...supuse que necesitarías esto- comento el visitante dejando sobre la cama desecha un uniforme completo de Jōnin, el peli plateado continuo mirando su libro como si enfocara toda su atención sobre él, sin importarle la penetrante mirada que lo observaba, pero la tensión de los músculos de sus hombros como de sus manos indicaban que no era más que un simple engaño, ambos hombres median perfectamente las distancia y al posible reacción de cada uno de ellos. Sin hacer comentario, el joven tomo la ropa entrando una vez más al baño a cambiarse, no se sentía cómodo, su experiencia en la aldea del sonido le había enseñado al Uchiha que no podía confiar en nadie, ni por un segundo, su supervivencia había dependido de ello. Satisfecho con su apariencia, acomodo su cabellera en el peinado usual que manejaba, odiaba tener el cabello lacio, le recordaba mucho a su hermano, pero sobre todo a su padre, arreglándose por última vez los guantes aseguro bajo ellos las pequeñas vendas que cubrían aun sus muñecas, tardaría un tiempo en acostumbrarse a la idea, pero ya nada importaba.

Kakashi había permanecido en silencio desde que el Uchiha había entrado al baño, no quería importunar los pensamientos del joven, sabía que la frustración aun estaba latente, aquella fugas mirada llena de enojo y coraje eran suficiente demostración que aun había pensamientos y emociones que confrontar y liberara, sabía que no era un buen momento para hablar con el chico, pero realmente cuando lo era, pensó a sí mismo, estaba cansado de ver como el odio destruía día a día cada vez más vidas, pero por alguna extraña razón cuando miro por primera vez al Sasuke sintió que lo realmente después de muchos años, antes de la destrucción del clan cantes de ganar su rango y había vuelto a ver aquel pequeño niño, segundo heredero del clan más poderosos de Konoha… tal vez se equivocaba pero tal vez estaba viendo realmente al verdadero Sasuke Uchiha.

-Sé que no solo has venido de mensajero-

La fría voz, del joven lo saco de sus pensamientos, frente a él, ya no se encontraba un muchacho, si no un hombre, un hombre que había crecido bajo la adversidad, la mentira, el odio, la venganza y el dolor… realmente tenía frente a sus ojos, aun guerrero de alta estirpe, a un ninja. Ocultando su sorpresa, trato de poner una aburrida mirada mientras ocultaba su rostros tras la páginas de su libro, sabía que era tonto e inútil pero no podía de dejar sentirse amenazado por aquella mirada. "La Hokage me ha pedido que te lleve a su oficina cuanto antes" y sin decir más palabras, ambos hombres abandonaron el cuarto, dejando la habitación en completo silencio.

Entre las bulliciosas calles de Konoha Naruto caminaba distraído jugando con la punta del cierre de su chamarra, habían ya pasado dos semanas desde que vio por última vez a su mejor amigo, la ansiedad crecía día a día y el temor alimentaba sus pensamientos, sabía que era inútil, seguir escondido bajo las sabanas de su cuarto, tenía que afrontar la realidad, no importaba que tan cruel fuera, tenía que ver a Sasuke, debía hablar con él, no podía echarse atrás con su promesa no ahora, le había prometido, no se había prometido que ayudaría al Uchiha que no lo dejaría solo que estaría a lado de él y lo sacaría delante, "no puedo abandonarlo, me nuececita" pensó a si mismo aumentado el paso, no tardo mucho tiempo en llegar las puertas del hospital de la aldea, armándose de valor, entro por aquellas puertas automáticas, sintiendo como sus pulmones se llenaban con el común olor de antiséptico y cloro, acercándose al mostrador observo a la enfermera que terminaba de acomodar el expediente de algún paciente, la chica de brillantes ojos canelo lo observo esperando saber que necesitaba el, joven, al ver que le rubio no se movía solo sujetaba con fuerza la punta de su chamarra, coloco una falsa sonrisa que siempre útil en el manejo de pequeños niños preguntándole si podía ayudarle en algo, Naruto dudo por unos segundos y levantando la mirada comento que había venido a visitar al paciente de la habitación 215, comento que esperara un momento, checando su registro de pacientes, una vez que había encontrado la lista que necesitaba.

-lo siento pero el paciente fue dado de alta muy temprano en la mañana-

-de alta por quien?-

-por la Hokage-

-a qué hora fue esto?- pregunto Naruto desesperado colocando todo su peso sobre el escritorio.

-según el registro entre las seis o siete de la mañana-

-gracias- y sin perder tiempo, saló del hospital sin escuchar las últimas palabras que le eran dirigidas, la enfermera molesta por la rudeza del chico, se recostó en su silla guardando la hoja, quejándose de lo ruda que era la gente últimamente.

El sonido de los pasos por el largo pasillo destruían la tranquilidad que habitaba sobre la torre de la Hokage, algunos sorprendidos y otros temerosos por sus vidas, daban paso Sasuke y Kakashi, el Jōnin no podía quitar parte de su vista sobre el pelinegro, quien caminaba con calma y confianza, todos sus movimientos precisos y calculadores como un tigre, listo a atacar si era necesario. Con un fuerte crujido las puertas de la oficina principal dieron paso a Shizune acompañada por un aburrido Kakashi y un silenciosos Sasuke, no se encontraban solos en la habitación, sentados sobre el viejo sofá de piel estaban Danzō con el consejo, Homura Mitokado y Koharu Utatane, miraron con seriedad al Uchiha cuando este entró, molestos por la arrogante actitud del Uchiha ambos ancianos se miraron fijamente listos para confrontar una vez una amenaza según ellos. Tsunade observo en silenció como el consejo evaluaba al Uchiha sabía que no sería una tarea fácil el ser moderadora de un disputa si se daba en aquel instante, al mismo tiempo que no podía evitar como la envidia y la ambición crecían sobre los ojos de ellos.

-Shizune puedes retirarte, que nadie nos moleste por el momento-

-Como usted ordene Hokage-sama- y dando medía vuelta la chica abandono el cuarto deseándole a su amiga suerte.

La tensión creció con cada segundo en aquella habitación, Kakashi sabía que se le había permitido estar presente en caso de que el Uchiha perdiera el control para sostenerlo y someterlo, aunque el mismo sabía que eso sería casi imposible, si Sasuke decidiera atacar, no habría poder ni fuerza alguna que lo detuviera o tal vez si una llamada Naruto. Tsunade miró con seriedad al joven que tenía frente a ella, aun podía recordar aquellas palabras que le había dicho, y ahora sería el momento de demostrarle lo contrario.

-Uchiha Sasuke, creo que sabes la razón por la cual estamos aquí reunidos- pauso esperando respuesta y al no recibir ninguna continuó.

-Como Hokage he tenido que hablar y discutir tus acciones con el consejo de Konoha, no es mucho decir que estamos consternados por tu catos en contra de tu persona y hemos decido que una audiencia para evaluar tus actos era necesaria, entiendes a lo importante de esto?-

Sasuke mantuvo su posición firme con los ojos cerrados, parecía que nada de lo que estaba sucediendo alrededor de él le importaba, Danzō molesto por la arrogancia se puso de pie, su mirada fría llena de coraje lo impulsaba, Tsunade entendiendo la frustración que sentían los ancianos, levantó la mano evitando que las cosas salieran de control.

-Uchiha Sasuke, te ordeno como Hokage que expliques la causa de tus actos- la voz autoritaria de la Godaime resonó en el cuarto, al parecer el consejo estaba satisfecha con su tono de voz, ya que permanecieron en silencio.

-creí que no tenía que repetírtelo, yo no sigo tus ordenes- la fría, tranquila y suave voz del Uchiha sorprendió a los presentes. No creyendo lo que había escuchado Homura miró con seriedad a la Hokage.

-Uchiha-san sabes lo que estas insinuando?- pregunto Danzō mientras grandes ideas cruzaban sobre su cabeza, a él jamás le había agradado el clan Uchiha, pero si podía sacar ganancia de una situación como estas sería el momento indicado, tal vez con la persuasión adecuada podía manipular al chico, como lo había hecho con su hermano y poner en marcha sus planes para gobernar Konoha. Koharu había notado como los músculos del joven se habían tensado por un segundo, con voz más seria se puso de pie y se acerco al joven.

-Uchiha Sasuke, que clase de insubordinación es esta, a caso te das cuenta de tus palabras, si no respondes ante esta audición nos veremos obligados a quitarte todos tu derechos como ninja-

-hm-

-basta, tonterías, que no sabes en que te estás metiendo, al tratar al consejo de esta manera, que insolencia es esta- grito molestó Homura levantándose. Tsunade poniéndose de pie, trato de controlar la situación pidiéndole a los miembros del consejo que guardaran la calma, Danzō vio que era la oportunidad perfecta para demostrara que la Godaime no era lo suficientemente fuerte y digna para ser líder se acerco a hasta sus compañeros colocando una mano sobre el hombro de cada uno de ellos.

-Debemos calmarnos compañeros y estoy seguro que el Uchiha tiene buena razón para haber contestado eso…-

-estas insinuando algo acaso Danzō- refuto la Godaime al ver la oscura mirada llena de malicia.

-Solo remarco lo que es obvio- contesto sin dudarlo, viendo como la Tsunade cerraba sus puños tratando de controlar su ira. Ambos se miraron frente a frente, la rivalidad que existía entre ellos crecía cada vez, más y más.

-Deténganse, ya tendremos tiempo más tarde para discutir eso, ahora tenemos situaciones más importantes- interrumpió Koharu, apartando su vista de aquella disputa centrando sus fríos ojos sobre el heredero del clan más poderoso de Konoha. No podía confiar en el Uchiha, sus dos maestros los habían expulsado y controlado, sabía que eran impulsivos, inteligentes, pero sobre todo fuertes, había sido una bendición cuando había creído que habían acabado con todos, pero ahora parecía que buda los castigaba manteniendo uno con vida.

-No lo volveré a repetir, Uchiha, si continuas desafiando esta audiencia y cometiendo desacato no nos quedara otro remedio que quitarte de tu cargo y tus privilegios-

Sabía lo importante que era para los Uchihas su orgullo y afectarlo de alguna manera era la forma más segura de someter a uno de ellos, dentro de poco podrían retomar el control. Sasuke podía escuchar el veneno creciendo en cada silaba, conocía cada truco y cada estrategia, más de una vez había permitido que su orgullo y el honor de su clan lo anclaran, pero ya no importaba, no había que clan que enorgullecer, no había reglas que respetar, él era todo lo que quedaba, pensando en aquellas palabras de decepción y furia de su padre, Sasuke abrió lentamente su ojo derecho, lo suficiente para clavar su fría mirada sobre la anciana.

-no me hagas reír anciana, que poder sobrehumano crees poseer para creer que me puedes ordenar de esta manera… si eres más insignificante que la mujer que se hace llamar líder de esta aldea.-

Tsunade sintió como un frió escalofrió recorría su espalda, Nunca había escuchado un tono de voz, tan calculador y oscuro como el de ese momento, preocupada busco a ver la reacción de la consejera, notando como aquella mujer, que había vivido a través de guerras, que tenía una fortaleza capas de rivalizar la misma que la del primer Hokage, ahora se encontraba petrificada, su rostro se había empalidecido, su respiración de había cortado, su postura tensa y el sudor que cubría su cuello notaba, lo aterrada que se encontraba. Homura no podía quitar los ojos, del dueño del Sharingan, sus palabras habían sido como un cuchillo que cortaba filosamente cada uno de las curdas con las que había sido atado, pero no podía permitir que su fortaleza y su posición como consejero se viera afectada, levantándose estrepitosamente, miró con furia al joven intentando intimidarlo con su posición, su chakra y su fuerza.

-Si serás desgraciado, como te a través a contestar de esta manera, recuerda que nos debes tu vida, no eres nada si no es porque nosotros te permitimos seguir siendo en esta aldea, así que no te atrevas…-

-atreverme, deberle la vida, si no son nada más que estupideces- contesto el Uchiha sin dejarle terminar, Sasuke se sentía harto y cansado de estar parado escuchando como aquellos hombres lo trataban como si fuera más que una marioneta.-

Molesto abrió los ojos calvando su mirada, ya estaba harto de seguir ordenes de gusanos insignificantes, ya esta aburrido de tener que soportar cansancio y dolor por aquello que tener a ensuciarse sus propias manos, pero sobre todo ya estaba airado de tener que soportar que otros controlaran su vida… recordando las palabras que le había dicho la Hyûga, Sasuke dejo liberar su chakra mientras colocaba sus manos a un costado.

-Quienes creen que son ustedes bola de buitres, que solo se alimentan de la carroña del poder y de la ambición, aquí frente a mí, no son más que simples gusanos, yo no les debo nada, ustedes son los que deberían de estar ante mis pies, felices de que les haya perdonado sus miserables vidas, así como su estúpida aldea…. Como no me importa esta mediocre sociedad, hablan de honor y orgullo de mi clan para manipúlame para sus conveniencias, yo soy mi clan… deberían estar arrodillados ante mi agradecidos y suplicantes, pero aquí están tratando de controlar todo a su placer, no sé si reírme o ahorrarles sus patéticas escusas de vidas matándolos en este instante-

Trataron de moverse pero era imposible, todo lo que estaba a su alrededor había cambiado, se encontraban absorbidos por la oscuridad, no podía pensar, ni respirar, sus cuerpo se encontraban cada vez y más pesado, la habitación había desaparecido y frente a ellos lo único que podían ver era las brillantes estrellas rojas del Mangekyou Sharingan, Tsunade trato de pedir ayuda de moverse pero imposible, su corazón decrecía lentamente, sentía como la vida iba abandonado su cuerpo, Danzō no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, su cuerpo se debilitaba sus manos se consumían, lentamente hasta convertirse en huesos, Homura trato en un arrebato de desesperación luchar, pero podía ver como las fuerzas lo abandonaban su propio chakra lo consumía quemando sus ropa su piel, en un infierno las llagas consumían su cuerpo, Koharu solo sentía como sus pulmones se ahoga, su cuerpo gritaba por la falta de aire, podía ver como su visón se tronaba borrosa y como sus entrañas ardían mientras trataba de dar un silencioso grito, Kakashi no supo que había pasado hasta que vio su propio cuerpo inerte frente a él, la sangre que escurría de sus orificios oculares machando el suelo y fue entonces que se dio cuenta del calor que recorría su rostro y como su visión desparecía y un insoportable dolor se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo…

-Zánganos, no disfrutan la realidad, creían que podía controlar me como una objeto a su antojo, cuando he podido aniquilarlos en el momento que quisiera…-

La ilusión termino tan repentina como había comenzado, liberándolos de su tortura, apenas empezaban a recuperar el aliento y la cordura, Tsunade, recuperando la fuerza utilizado un poco de su chakra miró al dueño del Sharingan.

-Porque- fueron las únicas palabras que escaparon de sus labios, como un suspiro.

-Por quien- Fue la respuesta del pelinegro y antes de que pudiera moverse se abrió estrepitosamente la puerta entando un furioso Naruto sostenido por una enojada Shizune, ambos visitante se detuvieron al ver la escena frente a ellos, Sasuke estaba parado en medio del cuarto mientras el resto yacía en suelo, aun sufriendo los efectos del terrible poder del Sharingan, la mirada de Naruto cruzo rápidamente la del Uchiha, la preocupación y la sorpresa fueron evidentes en sus brillantes ojos azules, el pelinegro solo aparto la mirada y sin decir más salió del cuarto.

* * *

**NOTAS. **Garcias a todos por sus comentarios, les agradesco mucho que esten apoyando mi historia, se que tal vez ahoar este presentando a Sasuke como un personaje muy oscuro, pero creo que esa sería la verdadera escencia de alguien como él, bueno, los dejo y hasta la proximo, capítulo.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto es de M. Kishimoto, si fuera mío esta serie hubiera sido yaoi desde el principio, solo soy una persona con mucha imaginación en su tiempo libre.

**AVISOS:** Yaoi, Narusasu (con un poco de rencor a Sakura).

**CLASIFICADO:** M (por los temas que se manejan, lenguaje inapropiado y temas de adultos (Aun so sé si va haber un lemon o no, todo depende de cómo avance la historia)

**SIMBOLOGIA:** " Comillas" conversaciones básicas, monólogos o pensamientos (no es difícil de entender)

-Guiones- conversaciones normales o largas

* * *

**"_Consecuencias"_**

**CAPITULO DOCE:**

**"_Somos fácilmente engañados por aquellos a quienes amamos…"_**

Naruto no podía creer lo que había pasado, había abandonado hace unas horas a Tsunade y al consejo después de que se habían recuperado, aun no creía que Sasuke fuera capaz de atacar de manera tan abierta a los líderes de Konoha de esa manera, pero algo no estaba bien, según lo poco que le había explicado Kakashi, al parecer, el consejo lo había obligado a tomar esas acciones, pero aun así simplemente era imposible de aceptarlo, Sasuke siempre tenía el control además de que sabía afrontar cualquier situación, pero también debía recordar que le Uchiha últimamente no actuaba como si mismo, cansado de esos pensamiento decidió ir a visitar a su amigo a su casa a hablar con él y obtener algunas respuestas, ya que la persona que ahora veía sentía que ese no era ya Sasuke. Desconcertado, Aumento el paso, su meta el distrito Uchiha.

El día había empezado normal para los habitantes de Konoha, era media semana y el are de mercado no estaba tan concurrida, los largos pasillos de las naves llenos de distintas mercancía llenos de vida, llenaba la aldea de ruido, los niños impresionados pedía a sus padre de los puesto dulce y golosinas, otros mercaderes con sus rimas, llamaban la atención de los transeúntes, ofreciendo sus mejores frutas y otros su mejores pescados. Sintiéndose en paz y alegría la joven Hyûga continuaba su camino, a veces sonriendo ante los niños que correteaban y otras sonrojándose al darse cuenta que era observada por algún chico, había terminado tarde los quehacer de la mansión y ahora iba camino como había prometido a ver al heredero del clan Uchiha, la pasadas semanas ambos parecían haber desarrollado un tipo de vinculo, sonriendo así misma recordando cómo había cambiado la actitud del heredero del Sharingan hacía ella, observo la pequeña cubeta de agua que tenía dentro de ella un hermoso arreglo de orquídeas de varios colores, al principio no había entendido la razón por la cual el pelinegro parecía adorar aquellas flores, hasta que después de armarse de valor, y preguntar la razón, el Uchiha la miro seriamente, sus brillantes ojos oscuros brillaron con nostalgia, una suave sonrisa toco su rostro y perdido en alguna memoria de su pasado contesto " Mi Madre…" no era necesario decir, más, la misma chica lo entendía ella aun se apegaba mucho a un viejo peine de marfil con flor de cerezo, el peine era de su madre, el único recuerdo que tenía de ella era cuando peinaba su largo y elegante cabello tarareando una suave melodía, saliendo de sus pensamientos, Hinata noto, que ya no tardaría en salir del distrito comercial, era la ruta más corta hacía el distrito Uchiha, y esperaba con ansias el poder llegar pronto.

Naruto no podía quitar de su mente la imagen que había presenciado, pero lo que no podía entender fue aquella mirada de remordimiento que tenía su mejor amigo, que había sucedido realmente en ese momento, que hubiera pasado si no hubiera entrado, las preguntas llenaban su mente de ansiedad, tenía que verlo, tenía que hablar con él, o era a caso que el Sasuke que él conocía, que tanto amaba se había perdido. No dándose cuenta por donde caminaba choco contra un figura que estaba parada, manteniendo su equilibrio inmediatamente se disculpo hasta que vio por primera vez de quien se trataba, la joven miro sorprendido por unos minutos al rubio, hasta que se ruborizo por completo, no podía creerlo, Hinata sintió como su corazón latía rápidamente frente a ella estaba la persona que más quería, de quien se había enamorado. Naruto estaba sorprendido no pensó en encontrar en esa parte de la aldea a la joven Hyûga.

-Na...Naruto-kun-

-lo siento Hinata, no vi a donde iba- contesto de manera embarazosa colocando mano sobe su cabeza un gesto común cuando estaba nervioso.

-No hay problema, que haces por aquí'- afirmo rápidamente la apenada chica acercando más hacia ella la pequeña cubeta.

-no mucho iba a ver al teme de Sasuke, pero tú qué haces por este rumbo-

- lo mismo, vengo a visitar a Sasuke –sama, que te parece que si vamos juntos- dijo la chica con una brillante sonrisa. El rubio no sabía si había escuchado bien lo que había oído, a caso la tímida y noble Hinata iba a ver a Sasuke, Sabía bien de la existencia de algunas rivalidades entre clanes, pero no había una más fuerte y mortífera que la de los Uchiha y los Hyûga, Cuando intento volver a hablar con ella, descubrió que la heredera de su clan, ya se había adelantado unos pasos, no queriendo dejarla sola, la alcanzo lo más rápido posible, entrando al distrito del clan del Sharingan. Hinata no se podía contener de la emoción, al sentir la presencia de su secreto amor, sabía que el rubio favorecía a la joven de su equipo, Sakura quien había sido por muchos años el amor imposible del joven. No podía dejar de sentir celos hacía la chica, y coraje al saber cómo había despreciado a una persona tan noble, y tierna como el chico, cálmate se cometo así misma tratando de controlar sus emociones, sintiendo como su rostro se enrojecía a cada minuto. Naruto por otra parte tuvo la oportunidad de observar a la joven, la tímida chica, caminaba segura de sí misma sobre sus sandalias blancas, su largo y hermoso kimono azul se movía lenta y elegantemente con cada paso, las rosas bordas sobre la tela resplandecían con los rayos del sol, dando de un aura de serenidad y belleza, fue entonces que noto que frente al brillante obi negro con flores azules, llevaba la joven una pequeña cubeta de madera con un alegre y simple arreglo de orquídeas.

-Este… para que son las flores?- pregunto Naruto acercándose más a la joven, poniendo aun más nerviosa.

-Son… son para Sasuke-sama- contesto rápidamente la chica, tratando de evitar que agua de la cubeta la pudiera manchar.

-Al teme no le gustan las flores- comento con seguridad el rubio, desviando la mirada de la joven, era bien sabido por la pequeña aldea, que el Uchiha no tenía preferencia por las plantas de ornato, pensó el rubio, mientras las joven Hyûga, miro sorprendida al chico por unos segundos, que a caso siendo Naruto el mejor amigo Sasuke, no sabía la verdad, realmente que tanto sabía Naruto de Sasuke en realidad, se pregunto a sí misma, pero antes de que pudiera vocear sus pensamientos, se encontraban ya frente a la entrada de la gran mansión del Jefe del Clan.

Sin perder tiempo, Hinata camino hacia la entrada, poniendo una brillante sonrisa sobre sus labios, llego hasta la puerta, tocando el pequeño timbre que resonó en la gran casa, Naruto estaba nervioso, no sabía qué hacer, pero armándose de valor se acerco hasta donde estaba la joven, mientras pensaba y deseaba con toda su fuerza que el Uchiha no se encontrase en casa. Poco después de unos segundo, se escucharon pasos que se acercaba a la puerta, Hinata no podía contener su alegría y cuando la gran puerta de roble se abrió frente a ello se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha vestido con una habitual Yukata azul marino con los pliegues blancos y su obi blanco. La sería mirada del Uchiha despareció al ver frente a él a la futura heredera del clan Hyûga, quien mostraba un hermosa sonrisa mientras saludaba al pelinegro.

Siguiendo las tradiciones comunes, Sasuke invito a pasar sus huéspedes, aun confundido y nervios por la presencia de Naruto hasta la pequeña sala de estar de su casa, era le primera vez desde la masacre de clan que había dejado entrar a otra persona por voluntad propia a su residencia, el cuarto presentaba la típica arquitectura japonesa, sentados sobre lo cojines principales de la estancia Hinata acomodo su largo Kimono y tomo su lugar como invitada, su larga cabellera caía como una cascada en su espalda acentuando más su postura. Naruto intentando mantener bueno modales, se sentó de manera recta y correcta mientras admiraba los cuadros de tinta que colgaban en las paredes, a los poco minutos regreso el Uchiha colocando sobre la pequeña mesa de cerezo una tetera y algunos tazas de té.

-Sasuke-sama, como prometí traigo este arreglo, de bienvenida- anuncio la Chica, mostrando el humilde arreglo de flores, la suave mirada del Uchiha sorprendió a Naruto por completo, era tan extraño ver a Sasuke actuar de aquella manera tan humana cuando apenas hacía unas horas lo había visto tan frió y cruel.

-Gracias Hinata-chan, son hermosas- dijo tomándolas y poniéndose de pie, en busca del viejo jarrón de su madre donde sabía que las flores lucieran a todos su esplendor, una vez hecho esto regreso colocando el arreglo como centro de mesa.

-me imagino que no es todo a lo que has venido- comentó el Uchiha mientras observaba como la joven bajaba la mirada avergonzada.

-Sasuke-sama, he venido para anunciarte que mañana será la reunión del consejo de ancianos y el clan Hyûga donde mi padre me anunciara como su sucesora…-

-en serio, genial felicidades Hinata…- Interrumpió el Rubio feliz por su amiga, ahora entendiendo la razón de la visita de la chica hacia el pelinegro, pero lo que a un no entendía y sentía diferente era el comportamiento de su amigo hacía la chica.

-Gracias Naruto… y yo quería… quería venir a pedir tu aprobación y… y apoyo- dijo rápidamente la joven, estaba tan sonrojada que no sabía qué hacer.

El Uchiha la observo por unos segundos después de dar un ligero sorbo a la taza de té. Se levantó mientras sacaba de su bolsillo interno de su Yukata, sacó un selló y se arrodillo frente a la joven colocándolo en sus manos.

-Sasuke-sama- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar la sorprendida chica

-Sasuke- contesto el maestro del Sharingan con una sonrisa, Sin poder contener su alegría la joven rompió el protocolo abrazando al maestro de la casa, mientras le agradecía una y otra vez. El Uchiha al salir de su sorpresa regreso el abrazo de la chica.

-Felicidades Hinata-chan… si tienes algún problema con el consejo solo dime, cuentas con mi apoyo- comento el pelinegro mientras se separaba de la joven que aun lo observaba con admiración y gratitud.

Naruto no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y sintió como una punzada se apodero de su corazón, que demonios había pasado las semanas que no había ido a visitar al Uchiha, como era posible que Hinata tuviera un relación de esa manera con el pelinegro, sobre todo que significaba la relación que existía entre ellos. Los celos crecían fuertemente, se sentía molesto, frustrado, como era posible que aquella tímida joven era capaz de recibir aquella cálida sonrisa, cuando él había sido la única… no cuando él quería ser la única persona de hacer capaz de reír al Uchiha, de ser la razón por la cual su mirada brillara y perdiera su dureza, y ahora aquí en frente a él sentía como las palabras que le había dicho Sakura tomaban cada vez más fuerza, sintiendo como las lagrimas intentaban desbordarse, se levanto estrepitosamente sin decir nada saliendo de la casa. La acción de su amigo tomo por sorpresa al Uchiha, la preocupación y la incertidumbre danzaron en sus ojos, Hinata miro por un instante, la verdad en aquellas perlas negras, y tomo al Uchiha por la manga de su Yukata llamó su atención.

-Sasuke…-

Sus miradas se mantuvieron por microsegundos, la pálida mira de luz de la chica sobre las oscuras sombras del pelinegro, y sin dudarlo se levanto de la mesa en busca del Rubio.

-Naruto…- Susurró la joven mientras lagrimas recorrían sus ojos, estaba feliz, lo estaba… aun que le dolía la verdad ya que había descubierto el secreto del Uchiha.

**

* * *

**

**NOTA:** Saludos y Gracias, creo que Hinata es genial y no se le da todo el credito que debería tener, l averdad la chica me cae mejor que sakura, pero hey soy una amante de Sasuke y Naruto, así que lo lamento mucho por la bella Hinata, bueno, hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto es de M. Kishimoto, si fuera mío esta serie hubiera sido yaoi desde el principio, solo soy una persona con mucha imaginación en su tiempo libre.

**AVISOS:** Yaoi, Narusasu (con un poco de rencor a Sakura).

**CLASIFICADO:** M (por los temas que se manejan, lenguaje inapropiado y temas de adultos (Aun so sé si va haber un lemon o no, todo depende de cómo avance la historia)

**SIMBOLOGIA:** " Comillas" conversaciones básicas, monólogos o pensamientos (no es difícil de entender)

-Guiones- conversaciones normales o largas

* * *

**"_Consecuencias"_**

**CAPITULO TRECE:**

**"_Las lágrimas son las heridas de dolor del corazón…"_**

El dolor dominaba mi mente, con cada paso que daba sentí como el aire frió que entraba quemando mis pulmones, la ansiedad me gobernaba, ya nada realmente importaba solo deseaba huir, olvidar aquellas imágenes que llenaban de agonía mi corazón, exhausto, no pude dar ni un paso más, dejando caer mi cuerpo, sobre la tierra, mi piernas ardían, mi cuerpo se encontraba pesado, pero las lagrimas no se detenían, no importaba cuanto las frotara, o tratara de quitarlas seguían como cascada liberándose llenando de desesperación… ya no quería seguir llorando, ya no… pero no podía detenerme…

-porque- grite al cielo, notando por primera vez como el brillante firmamento se había oscurecido y resguardado baja las sombras de la noche las nubes negras de lluvia cubrían todo, frías gotas cayeron sobre mi rostro, notando por primera vez el frió que me rodeaba. A la distancia el cielo se ilumino por unos segundos con el rugido de un relámpago, La lluvia cubrió en segundos mi cuerpo, empapando mi ropa, acobijándome con su fuerza… La lagrimas no se detenían al contrario aumentaron, terrible sollozos sacudieron mi cuerpo, y por primera vez, desde aquel terrible día en el valle del viento… sentí como nuevamente mi corazón moría lentamente…

-Porque - volví a gritar al firmamento en busca de una respuesta, pero mi palabras solo fueron cubiertas por la silenciosa noche…

-Porque - repetí en silencio, dejando salir toda la frustración que me sostenía… no podía olvidarlo, no podía detener todo esto que sentí… me dolía… me mataba…. Me destruía…

-Sasuke- susurre entre sollozos, mientras mi cuerpo era vencido por tanto tormento… en mi mente aun podía verlo, su pálida piel, su oscuros ojos, su siempre suave e imperceptible sonrisa… aquella sonrisa que ya no era mía… No podía olvidar como sus ojos se iluminaban, como la oscuridad y el dolor lo abandonaban y frente a ella está la verdadera y sincera mirada del Uchiha… un mirada llena de calor, de compresión, de respeto, de cariño… pero no era a mí a quien estaba viendo… era otra persona alguien que jamás imagine que pudiera obtener una reacción así de él… de Hinata Hyûga… no tenía nada en contra de la chica, pero no podía soportal la idea de que fuera ella quien había ganado y obtenido lo que yo más deseaba… apretando los puños llenando mis manos de la fría húmeda tierra, mire una vez al cielo, miro arriba y solo veo la lluvia, me miro a mi y no veo nada… eso es lo que soy… nada… no soy nadie a los ojos, de mi propia aldea, más que un monstruo, no soy nada ente los ojos de la persona que amo… "Sasuke jamás se fijara en ti… quieres destruir su sueño de revivir su clan… tú no eres nadie" recordaba cada una de las crueles palabras de mi supuesta amiga… Dolía pero tenía tanta razón hoy lo había visto, me había golpeado la realidad en la cara, que a caso nunca iba poder ser feliz, que Buda y dios estaban en contra mía… por que " por que" volví a susurran sintiendo el cansancio cubrir mi cuerpo… y fue cuando note que había frente a mi parada una figura, cubriendo mi cabeza con un rojo paraguas de bambú, levantando la vista note que frente a mí se encontraba mi viejo amigo y compañero Shikamaru, su seria mirada cruzo la mía y dándome su mano derecha… podía ver la confusión y la preocupación de su mirada, el viento arrecio contra mostros al igual que la lluvia, a pesar de la protección que tenía su ropa estaba mojada y sus sandalias y pantalones llenos de los, insistentemente se arrodillo frente a mi aun extendiendo su manos, un silenciosos mensaje cruzo entre nosotros, y pesadamente le extendía la mía, con un simple esfuerzo me ayudo aponerme de pie, limpiado el rastro de las lagrimas de mi rostro con la manga de mi chaqueta el silencioso, ninja de las sombras solo paso su mano por su frente comentando lo problemático que resultaba esto, y con un tranquila sonrisa me invito a casa a secarme y a tomar un trago, al parecer no era el único que necesitaba huir esa noche.

Caminamos en silencio por las oscuras calles, el sonido de nuestros pasos en los charcos de agua sí como el de las gotas sobre la madera, eran tranquilizadores, casi hipnóticos. Al poco tiempo llegamos a la puerta del edificio de departamentos, sacando su llave desde el bolsillo del pantalón, con calma abrió la puerta de seguridad mientras cerraba el paraguas agitándolo suavemente para quitar el exceso de lluvia, aun en silencio subimos las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de casa, desde hacía unos años aun me sorprendía el hecho de Shikamaru abandonara vivir en el distrito de su clan aclamando que era demasiado problemático consiguiendo una pequeña vivienda por sí mismo, después de la muerte de su maestro Shikamaru había cambiado drásticamente volviendo se más serio, más retraído y solitario, aunque aun sabíamos que podíamos contar con él en cualquier momento me había tomado por sorpresa el encontrármelo, dejando las sucias sandalias en la entrada, no me di cuenta de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor hasta que sentí el golpe de la toalla en mi cara, mire molestó a mi amigo por un segundo, el cual me ignoro completamente entrando a la cocina, no queriendo ser imprudente y aun sintiéndome deprimido, trate secar la mayor parte de mi ropas así como de mi cabello, satisfecho pero un mojado me acerque a la concina donde se encontraba mi viejo amigo sacando un paquete de cervezas del refrigerado, sin decir nada, nos estamos en el sofá de su casa, cansado me dio una de ellas, después con toda calma prendió un cigarro, habito que había aprendido desde la muerte de su maestro, nunca pensamos que sería él quien lo siguiere, note como sus músculos se relajaban al expirar el humo, mire la lata fría que tenía en la mano y siguiendo el silenciosos consejo, la abrí dando un largo trago, el amargo liquido recorrió mi garganta, llenado mi cuerpo de extraña sensación de bienestar y desolación, permanecimos e silencio por unos segundos, las lagrimas parecía no darse por vencidas y podía sentir como mis ojos se llenaban de ellas.

-que sucedió con el Uchiha?-

La pregunta fue tan rápida y tan seca que me descontrolo por unos segundos, confundido busque sus los ojos de su amigo.

-vamos o a caso me equivoco- comento el ninja de las sombras. Después de dar un largo trago a su bebida. Naruto miró por nos minutos sus manos, tratando de saber cómo empezar a explicar las cosas.

-Como sabes que se trata de Sasuke'- pregunto el rubio con voz baja.

-De quien más se va tratar para encontrarte de esa manera, se que Sakura ya no te interesa y la única persona de conseguir una reacción tuya de esa manera es la del Uchiha- contesto el miembro del clan Nara, mientras disfrutaba de otra bocanada de su cigarro.

-Nada no paso nada es solo que… no sé cómo explicarlo – conteste frustrado, realmente, me sentía confundido y cansado, solo quería irme a casa, acostarme a dormir y tal vez nunca despertar.

-Quieres elaborar eso – comento el pelinegro mirándome con seriedad, sabía que había picados su curiosidad pero siempre se me había hecho fácil explicar las cosas y mucho mas hablar con Shikamaru parecía que el siempre ya sabía lo que iba a decir o algo, así que era molesto. Dando otro trago a mi amarga bebida, no disfrutaba mucho del alcohol pero por primera vez estaba agradecido de ello.

-Hoy vi a Sasuke con Hinata… y aprecian que amigos… no se-

Comente y tratando de olvidar aquella imagen, sentí de nuevo como la tristeza me embargaba, pero una vez Iruka me había dicho que era bueno expresar lo que uno sentía, que ayudaba a mejorara las cosas. Shikamaru quedo en silencio por algunos minutos, después, me miro seriamente, como si intentara descifrar lo que sucedía por mi mente.

-la Hyûga… extraño, pero normal-

-como que normal?- conteste sorprendido que a caso era el único que no se había dado cuenta algo o otras no tenía idea…

-vamos, vamos no te alteres… no me refería a eso, es normal que Hinata y Sasuke se vean más seguido después de todo ella ha sido declarada como futura jefa del clan Hyûga.- era cierto, se me había olvidado por completo aquel detalle, la razón por la cual Hinata había ido a visitarlo.

-además es fácil de entender que entre ellos exista algún tipo de vinculo, ya que ambos ahora nos solo son representes de su clan y cargan con toda la responsabilidad en sus hombros, es común que los jefes de clan tengan entre ellos a pesar de las enemistades vínculos fuertes- no entendía bien lo que quería decir, cómo y qué clase de vínculos podía existir entre ellos me pregunte.

-pero…-

-a demonios que problemático, porque no empezamos por decirme que pasó por paso y de ahí empezamos-

-bueno es que yo este…- no sabía que decir, la verdad me sentía incomodo, no quería de hablar de esa manera, pero tampoco podía olvidar las cosas y sin más decidí que era mejor contarle toda la historia, pasaron los minutos y algunas bebidas, para cuando termine de narrar lo que había visto y lo que sucedió, note como Shikamaru, prendió un nuevo cigarro, cerrando sus ojos en concentración, parecía que estaba pensando las cosas y conociéndolo sabía que le encontraría otra perspectiva, aunque tal vez no me agradaría, quería saber una opinión, la que fuera…pero lo que realmente necesitaba era saber cara a cara la realidad o conocer si tenía alguna esperanza. Después un larga pausa, se levanto y saco del refrigerado otra paquete, sentándose y abriendo una lata nueva me miro seriamente.

-déjame dejar las cosas en claro, en primer lugar, que sientes lago más que una mistad con el Uchiha, pero que crees que él no siente lo mismo- acentué con mi cabeza, no estaba seguro de mi voz funcionara después de otro largo trago de cerveza, sus ojos se posaron sobre mí.

-que problemático- repitió volviendo a tomar de su bebida.

-Mira Naruto, no se mucho sobre esas cosas pero te diré lo que yo opino… en primera no me agrada el bastardo ese del Uchiha y pienso que todos estaríamos mejor sin él, pero poniéndome en tu posición también me sentiría terrible… lo que puedo decirte es lo siguiente, Sasuke es capaz y ha sido capaz de destruir Konoha desde hace mucho tiempo, si no lo hecho es que alguna razón en su retorcidamente lo mantiene al margen de ello, segundo creo que es bueno que por primera vez que el consejo se dé cuenta que no puede seguir manipulando las cosas a su conveniencia, esos aburridos ancianos hambrientos de poder, que solo nos manipulan como marionetas, estoy segura de el Uchiha no hubiera agredido o reaccionado de esa forma sino fuera necesario y por primera vez estoy de acuerdo en ello… a lo que respecta de su actitud con la Hinata, creo que es más político que otra cosa, los Hyûga y los Uchiha han tenido sus diferencia pero no sería extraño que existan entre ellos interacción… se me hace irreal ver al Uchiha tener emociones calidad, pero tal vez no sea irreal, aunque lo dudo… así como no creo que esté interesado en revivir su clan, si así lo deseaba ya lo hubiera hecho, Sasuke es alguien toma las coas y las resuelve, sin dudar… creo fervientemente que esa idea no es importante y respecto a lo demás, deberías ir a hablar con él-

Nunca antes había visto a Shikamaru hablar de aquella manera, ni siquiera que hablara tanto, sabía que lo que decía tenía mucha lógica, pero aun tenía miedo, esta inseguro, y si era mentira y Sasuke me odiaba o él se equivocaba.

-como sabes que tienes la razón-

-no lo sé-

Fue aquella respuesta la que me llenaba de temor cada segundo, pero silgo tenía que aceptar es que no podía seguir, nunca había sido un cobarde y al parecer no había otra salida, agradecí a mi amigo por todo saliendo de su casa aun con aquellas palabras en mi mente, cuando salí del edificio sentí como el frio viento calaba mis huesos, se me había olvido que tenía la ropa húmeda y notando lo oscuro del cielo desidia que era tarde y debía ir a casa, las calles estaba solas, la lluvia había pasado, el olor a tierra húmeda y la frescura del bosque llenaba mis pulmones, aun con frio trate de taparme lo más posible con mi chamarra, solo quería llegar a casa, cambiarme y dormir, ya mañana buscaría la respuesta, ahora estaba demasiado confundido y cansado… estaba a unos pasos del edifico donde vivo, cuando note una presencia entre las sombras, pensando lo peor me prepare mentalmente para alguna agresión de algún civil borracho como antes ya había paso, la tenue luz de faros ilumino poco a poco a la persona, la ansiedad me dominaba cada segundo, no podía creer lo que sucedía, sentía como la agonía, el dolor, el temor, la esperanza dominaban mi cuerpo, mi corazón latía fuertemente con cada paso que daba la figura.

-Sasuke- fue lo único que pude pronunciar en aquel instante.

**

* * *

NOTAS: **No soy muy buena para dejar notas, así que solo dire esto... Gracias y espero que les siga gustando, así que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, gracias...


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto es de M. Kishimoto, si fuera mío esta serie hubiera sido yaoi desde el principio, solo soy una persona con mucha imaginación en su tiempo libre.

**AVISOS:** Yaoi, Narusasu (con un poco de rencor a Sakura).

**CLASIFICADO:** M (por los temas que se manejan, lenguaje inapropiado y temas de adultos (Aun so sé si va haber un lemon o no, todo depende de cómo avance la historia)

**SIMBOLOGIA:** " Comillas" conversaciones básicas, monólogos o pensamientos (no es difícil de entender)

-Guiones- conversaciones normales o largas

* * *

**"_Consecuencias"_**

**CAPITULO CATORCE:**

**"_Te amo, pero serás indiferente a todo cuanto siento por ti?…"_**

Le frio viento movió con suaves caricias la oscura cabellera del Uchiha, aun parados a mitad de la calle no separaban sus miradas, luz y oscuridad, se observaron en silencio.

-Naruto- la voz del pelinegro rompió el silencio, mientras daba un paso al frente, su Yukata arruinada por la lluvia se pegaba a su cuerpo. Saliendo del poderoso trance en el que habían entrado, el rubio parto la mirada tratando de tranquilizar los terribles latidos de su corazón, aquella voz, llena de arrepentimiento lo había conmocionado. Recuperando el valor y la fuerza el guardián del demonio de las nuevas colas, camino en dirección a la entrada del edificio tratando de portar un aire de clama y normalidad, el dueño del Sharingan solo observo los lentos y temerosos movimientos de su amigo, aun no sabía la razón por la cual lo había esperado, solo sabía que tenía que verlo, hablar con él, después de aquella desolada mira y en su casa, nada más importaba.

Aun nervioso tardo en abril la puerta del edificio sus mano temblaban por el frio y la ansiedad, no estaba seguro a que había venido el Uchiha o sería el mejor momento de verlo, más aun que tenía frescas en su mente las imágenes del día, una vez que la puerta cedió ante él, la abrió ampliamente en un silenciosa invitación para pasar. Sasuke no dudo al ver el lenguaje corporal de Naruto, aun se sentía incomodo, molesto, pero sobre todo nervioso, siguiendo silenciosamente al rubio por aquellas viejas escaleras hasta el piso y la puerta del apartamento en el que vivía, Sabía bien que a pesar de todo lo que había hecho o sacrificado la aldea aun veía a Naruto como una especie de plaga. El rechino de la puerta de madera al abrirse lo saco de sus pensamientos, entrando noto como pasamente sin importarle mucho los modales, se quitaba su amigo las sandalias y dejaba las llaves sobre una pequeña mesa de entrada, intentando mantener la calma, Sasuke retiro las suyas acomodándolas de forma tradicional entrando después de largos meses una vez aquel pequeño departamento.

No sabía lo que pasaba por la mente del pelinegro, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, entrando a la cocina saco de uno de las puertas de los estantes una tetera, llenándola de agua la coloco sobre la pequeña estufa prendiéndola con un par de cerillos de madera. El olor a madera quemada lo lleno de nostalgia por unos momentos, se había hecho una pequeña costumbre entre ellos antes de que el Uchiha hubiera sido promovido después de una dura misión pasar a su casa, y tomar una deliciosa taza de té verde. Aun sumergido en sus recuerdos, saco de uno de los estantes, dos viejas tazas de té y la infusión de hierbas de té.

Sasuke observo desde lejos el pequeño lugar, aun estaba como lo recordaba meses atrás, parecía que aun existía algo que no había cambiado, y esperaba saber si las acciones que había cometido en la mañana había cambiado la amistad del rubio con el "tal vez sería mejor si me odiaras" pensó así mismo el pelinegro. Un rápido movimiento lo saco de sus pensamientos atrapando con su mano derecha el objeto que la había sido arrojado, encontrando la picara mirada del rubio al descubrir que lo había agarrado por sorpresa.

-es solo ropa y una toalla, puedes cambiarte en el abaño, no es mucho pero- comento rápidamente Naruto al ver la cara de sorpresa y confusión del Uchiha, sabía que Sasuke estaba distraído, pero una si lo asombro lo rápido de sus reflejos, no importaba que hiciera parecía que siempre el pelinegro iba a estar una paso delante de él. Entrando al cuarto, cerró la puerta para rápidamente cambiarse de ropa, no tenía muchos conjuntos pero aun así contaba con lo necesario, sacando un viejo pants azul de pijama y una playera negra, quitándose la ropa húmeda, contento de sentir calor nuevamente salió del cuarto encontrando frente a el Uchiha vestido, el pants negro y la playera blanca cubrían su cuerpo perfectamente, era un poco ajustadas para el pelinegro marcando su cuerpo, aun con la toalla en la cabeza, secando su cabellera, Sasuke sintió como la mira de Naruto lo observaba. El sonido de la tetera saco al rubio de su trance y con una zorruna sonrisa a su compañero entro a la cocina, pagando la estufa y colocando la infusión de hierbas y poniéndola sobre la pequeña mesa de madera a un lado de las tazas. Sasuke tardo unos minutos entrar, su común peinado se había bajado un poco, pero su cabellera su cabellera se encontraba desliñada por haberla secado con la toalla que ahora colgaba de los hombros del Uchiha.

El silencio reino por minutos mientras los eternos rivales se sentaban en la mesa, Naruto siempre había tenido una pequeña debilidad por las costumbres occidentales, por eso su casa tenía más muebles modernos que tradicionales, sirviendo lentamente le té, cuando el Uchiha tomo la taza, pudo notar las pálidas cicatrices de las muñecas de su mejor amigo.

-Sasuke…- no sabía cómo empezar, estaría bien hablar de ello, preguntarle abiertamente.

-está bien- comento el pelinegro ocultando su mirada bajo su fleco, sabía que no podía huir de aquella conversación, aunque él no quisiera hablar de ello.

-Yo, este… la verdad es que… no soy bueno con palabras, pero…-

-quieres saber el porqué?- comento Sasuke observando atentamente el fondo de la taza.

-no sé cual haya sido, la razón, pero no es la decisión correcta…-

-que no es correcta, a caso tienes alguna idea de lo que estás hablando- refuto molestó el Uchiha clavando sus oscuros ojos sobre el rubio.

-porque se lo que sientes, no eres el único que ha sufrido...-

-CALLATE…- gritó el Uchiha poniéndose de pie, su oscura mirada empezándose a tornar roja.

-Sasuke…- fueron las únicas palabras que pudo pronunciar en aquel momento

-TU CRECISTE SOLO, NO ES LO MISMO… NO LO ENTIENDES- cerro el pelinegro los ojos tratando de controlar la furia que lo empezaba a consumir, imágenes de sus padres, de su familia, de su clan recorría su mente.

-yo también perdido gente importante…-

-No es lo mismo, Yo le he perdido todo, mi clan, mis padres, mi hermano… mi vida… no sabes lo que es vivir en una mentira cada día de tu vida… saber que no eres nadie… que solo existe para el propósito de matar… ser una marioneta…-

Naruto se quedo en silencio observando a la persona que tenía frente a él, aun no entendía con claridad lo que pasaba en la mente del Uchiha, no sabía de que estaba hablando realmente, pero podía sentir su dolor, su desesperación, su frustración, su desolación con cada palabra.

-así que deja de pretender que entiendes… deja de retenerme… porque no me dejaste ser libre…-

El tiempo se detuvo con aquellas palabras, Lagrimas silentes recorrían aquel pálido rostro, Naruto no sabía qué hacer, nunca en su vida había visto al pelinegro mostrar emociones de aquella manera, y se sentía responsable del dolor que lo cubría, su corazón lloraba con cada lagrima que caía. En un rápido movimiento se levanto de la mesa tomando a su mejor amigo por lo hombros temiendo que si lo soltara desaparecería.

-yo solo quiero ayudarte… déjame ayudarte…-

Sasuke separo al rubio con un brusco movimiento mientras dejaba salir una risa irónica mientras abría sus oscuros ojos.

-Naruto… no necesitó que me salves-

Los brillantes ojos de azules se abrieron sorprendidos, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Tsunade, Gaara, Neji… yo no soy como ellos, ellos pedían ayuda, yo no…-

Naruto dio un paso atrás confundido, no sabía que responder, su lengua no trabajaba, su mente no funcionaba solo podía sentir como su corazón se rompía lentamente, no podía apartar su mirada de aquellos oscuros ojos. Dolía, cada palabra dolía, pero porqué dolía tanto? Porque no quería su ayuda, que no podía ver que la necesitaba, que él podía salvarlo.

-NO, NO PUEDES PENSAR DE ESA MANERA, NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE SIGAS PENSADO DE ESA MANERA… TU DICES QUE NOCECITAS SER SALVADO… QUE NO CECITAS AYUDA… PERO ESTA MAL, SASUKE ESTAS MAL… PENSANDO ASI JAMAS SERAS FELIZ-

No se iba a rendir, no ahora que estaban tan cerca, no iba permitir que el Uchiha se perdiera en su propia oscuridad el Sasuke él amaba, desaparecía no si él podía evitarlo, desesperado lo volvió a tomar por lo hombros no lo dejaría escapar.

-Naruto… -

Sasuke podía sentir la desesperación del rubio con cada palabra, acaso el quería que se quedara, por que los retenía de aquella manera… que no sabía que para él ya no había esperanza…

-NO ME IMPORTA, SE QUE PERDITE CLAN, SE QUE DOLIO MATAR A TU HERMANO, SE QUE FUE HORRIBLE LAS EXPERIENCIAS QUE PASATE CON OROCHIMARU… QUE CREES QUE NO ERES NADIE… PERO NO ES ASI SASUKE… NO ES ASÍ…-

Molesto Sasuke se libero con un fuerte movimiento, tomando al confundido rubio por la playera atrayéndolo hacia el quedando sus rostro separados por unos cuantos centímetros, la fría mirada del Sharingan reflejándose en aquellas azules ojos.

-ENTIENDELO, YA NO ME QEUDA, NADA… SOLO SOY EL VESTIGIO DE LO QUE LAGUNA VEZ FUI… MIRAME… MIRA EN LO QUE ME COVERTIDO, EN UN MALDITO ASESINO… UNA MARIONETA DE MUERTE… UN ARMA ASESINA SIN REMORDIMIENTO NI CONCIENCIA… A CASO SIGO SIENDO HUMANO?!!-

-si… no me importa que hayas hecho… no me importa en lo que te hayas convertido… así acabes con mi propia vida Sasuke… para mi tu siempre vas a ser Sasuke… la persona más importante para mí-

Ahora lo entendía, él siempre había ayudado a quien había podido, había intentado salvar aquellas personas, porque de alguna manera intentaba salvarse así mismo, pero la persona a la que quería salvar no podía hacerlo, porque no quería ser salvada… y había estado a punto de perderla más de una vez, la primera bajos sus sueños y deseos de poder y venganza y ahora bajo la oscuridad de lo que se había convertido. Sasuke había sido la primera persona en reconocerlo, que no le importo quien era, que no le importaba la opinión de la gente, del consejo, de la Hokage… la persona que lo veía por lo que era, no quería perder al Uchiha, no cuando era él quien le daba un significado a su vida… él lo necesitaba, sin él no era nada…

-Sasuke- fueron las últimas palabras que salieron de sus labios, mientras sentía como la agitada respiración del Uchiha cubría su rostro, Podía ver como el rojo de sus ojos desaparecían y por primera vez, ambas miradas se encontraron, una azul profundo miro aquellas negros ojos, la duda, el temor, la agonía, la desesperación, brillaban en ellos, pero podía ver hasta el fondo lo mismo que él sentía… esperanza y antes de que pudiera comprender lo que sucedía Sasuke capturó los labios de Naruto en un impetuoso beso.

**

* * *

**

**NOTAS: **Bien hemos llegado auna etapa tan esperada y clímatica de la historia, pero no se preocupen, recuerden que este beso aun contiene consecuencias, hasta el siguiente capitulo y no olviden dejars sus comentarios, gracias.


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto es de M. Kishimoto, si fuera mío esta serie hubiera sido yaoi desde el principio, solo soy una persona con mucha imaginación en su tiempo libre.

**AVISOS:** Yaoi, Narusasu (con un poco de rencor a Sakura).

**CLASIFICADO:** M (por los temas que se manejan, lenguaje inapropiado y temas de adultos (Aun so sé si va haber un lemon o no, todo depende de cómo avance la historia)

**SIMBOLOGIA:** " Comillas" conversaciones básicas, monólogos o pensamientos (no es difícil de entender)

-Guiones- conversaciones normales o largas

* * *

**"_Consecuencias"_**

**CAPITULO QUINCE:**

**"_No hay confusión en el amor, sólo hay temor a aceptarlo…"_**

Naruto no sabía lo que había sucedido, hasta el sentir el calor de los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos, haciendo a un lado todos su pensamientos entregándose completamente aquella maravillosa sensación, aquel deseo tan anhelado. Sasuke no podía detenerse, no podía parar, no ahora que por fin podía sentir aquella calidez, que había probado aquello que tanto deseaba. Pudo sentir como el rubio colocaba su manos sobre su cintura, al sentir aquel suave tacto, se separo bruscamente, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Sorprendido el guardián del demonio de las nueve colas, solo pudo mirar desconcertado mientras trataba de recuperar el equilibrio y la compostura, sin decir nada, temiendo que su voz traiciona sus pensamientos, dio media vuelta y sin mirar atrás salió del pequeño departamento. Aun atónito, y confundido, el rubio no podía hacer nada más que mirar en el suelo la húmeda tolla café ahora yacía en suelo, sin saber qué hacer, sin pensar en nada más, toco su mano derecha sobre sus labios, aun sintiendo la calidez y la pasión de aquel beso.

-Sasuke- fue el nombre que pronunciaron sus labios.

Las sombras desaparecían lentamente, la luz iluminaba cada una de las habitaciones de la antigua mansión, un as de luz atravesaba un pequeño espacio de las profundas cortinas, sentado solo con la mitad de su uniforme se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha, su cabeza soportada por sus manos, tratando de control el torrente de emociones y pensamientos que lo dominaban. "maldita sea" grito poniéndose de pie, pasado su mano sobre su pelo mojado, no podía olvidar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, aun no podía creer que él había sido capaz de hacer algo tan impulsivo, recargando su cuerpo en una de las frías paredes de la habitación, tocaba con las punta de sus dedos, su labios, aun podía sentir los labios de Naruto, podía recordar su aroma, su calidez, su sabor, lo maravilloso que se sentía tenerlo tan cerca…

-Demonios Naruto, que has en que me has convertido- susurraba mientras dejaba caer su cansado cuerpo al piso, no había podido conciliar el sueño, y había pasado toda la noche en vela, atormentado por aquella deliciosa sensación que había despertado en el rubio, hacía poco que había amanecido y había tomando un baño con agua fría para tratar de controlar sus emociones. Pero parecía que había sido en vano, solo podía recordar aquellas dulces palabras "Tu eres la persona más importante para mí", a caso parecía ser cierto, podía tener la esperanza de que su amigo, su rubial, sentía lo mismo. El sonido de un golpes en su puerta lo saco de aquel trance que se había sumergido, cansado, se levanto colocándose la playera de manga larga del uniforme, y los guantes dispuesto a conocer la razón de su visitante.

Tsunade fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando las puertas de su oficina se abrieron dando paso a Shizune quien notaba la seria mirada de la Godaime, sobre el escritorio, se encontraba el antiguo reglamento de Konoha, así como el contrato de Clanes.

-algún problema- pregunto preocupado la chica de cabellera azabache a su amiga, notando sobre aquellos documentos un pergamino con el sello de del clan Hyûga.

-así parece ser- comento la Rubia, mientras que con su mano derecha masajeaba sus ojos, parecía que actualmente no habría ni un minuto de descanso, apenas había terminado de arreglar el problema con el consejo quienes después de aquella demostración de poder del Uchiha querían someterlo a encarcelamiento y pena de muerte. Le había costado mucho trabajo, paciencia y fortaleza, el poner en su lugar a aquellos ancianos, ella también estaba molesta, fúrica, pero sabía que si actuaba como muchas veces lo habían hecho en el pasado siguiendo las reglas, se convertiría en la culpable de crear no solo una nueva amenaza para Konoha, sino para todas las demás aldeas. "yo no seré la responsable de crear un nuevo Orochimaru o Pain" habían sido sus exactas palabras, sabía bien a lo que se enfrentaba, y por primera vez, la fuerza no era la solución. Y ahora hacía poco había sido entregado por medio de un mensajero, por el líder del Clan Hyûga la declaración del sucesión del mismo clan, confirmando sus terribles sospechas, la joven Hinata había sido elegida, y para que ella pudiera tomar el lugar en su clan debía comprometerse en matrimonio, y al parecer ya tenían al candidato perfecto, aun que todavía no entendía como le haría Hiashi para convencer al último Uchiha, aunque había rumores de que el joven, favorecía a la joven, pero ella sabía de antemano la verdad.

-Demonios, Naruto...- comento dejando salir un largo suspiro, después pidiéndolo a Shizune que le trajera una nueva botella de sake.

Cansado y soñoliento, Naruto caminaba por las escaleras del edificio principal rumbo al puesto de Ichikaru por una buen tazón de ramen, aun no entendía porque Tsunade lo había mandado a llamar tan temprano solo para tener que arreglar algunos reportes, que la anciana no podía habérselo pedido a nadie más, aunque había sido un poco extraño el interrogatorio que le había hecho, desde cuando la Rubia le preguntaba tanto sobre su vida, aun así sabía que era su culpa la razón por la cual se encontraba tan agotado, no había podido consolar el sueño más que unas pocas horas antes del amanecer, aun en su mente seguía pensando el beso que le había dado el Uchiha, se sentía feliz y animado las saber que Sasuke correspondía sus sentimientos, no sabía bien que tanto o que tan real era, pero si lo había besado es porque el pelinegro definitivamente sentía lago por él, y ahora le tocaba a él demostrarle que también sentía lo mismo. Así que nuevos ánimos recorría las ahora bulliciosas calles de la aldea, ya saboreando y sintiendo los deliciosos aromas del distrito de comercial.

Habían pasado ya algunas horas después de que su visitante se había retirado y aun sentado contemplando a hora su vacía taza de té, frente a él en la pequeña mesa ahora un fría tetera de porcelana blanca aun medio llena se mantenía presente, la brillante, y fina obra recordaba la mirada de su visitante. Aun confundido Sasuke dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mesa perdiendo la compostura, aun no podía creer lo que había escuchado y mucho menos sabía qué hacer con la información que había recibido, dejando salir un largo suspiro, el último Uchiha posó su mirada sobre la pequeña taza blanca con flores, repasando en su mente los eventos, se había sorprendido al abrir la puerta y encontrar frente a él a respetado jefe del Clan Hyûga, siguiendo las tradiciones, recibió a Hiashi que en la sala de estar donde sirvió un poco de té, la seria mirada y las ropas formales indicaban la razón de la visita, aun recordando perfectamente los modales y reglamentos que le había instruido su madre, ya que su padre estaba siempre muy ocupado atendiendo a su hermano, Sasuke se sorprendido al notar la ofrende que había puesto el líder de su clan sobre la mesa, frente a él estaba un pergamino hecho con flores de cerezos, y en su frente el brillante sello del abanico, el sello de su familia, Desde la trágica boda de una de sus primas cuando él era pequeño no había vuelto a ver un pergamino como aquel, era el pergamino de Nakoudo, o la orden de la casamentera como solían llamarle sus primas, una vez que existía algún arreglo con un clan, la casamentera Yui entregaba el pergamino acreditando el compromiso y ahora frente a él veía aquel simple pero aterrador escrito, aun no entendiendo su significado, y pidiendo el permiso del Líder Hyûga, libero el escrito de su resguardo, leyendo por primera vez su terrible contenido, al parecer mucho antes de que él naciera y aun cuando Itachi aun era muy pequeño, su padre Fugaku había temido que en algún momento el clan perdiera fuerza y por esa razón desarrollo el pacto de compromiso con la Línea Hyûga, según los conocimientos de su padre solo los portadores del Byakugan podían pasar a las siguientes generación efectivamente el Sharingan, por la similaridad de ambas rasgos genéticos, aun sin poder creer lo que leía, su mismo padre había firmado un compromiso entre uno de sus hijos o nietos con un descendiente directo de la rama superior de los Hyûga.

-Uchiha-san, me imagino tu sorpresa, pero puedo asegurarte que tal documento es legítimo- comento Hiashi cerrando los ojos y dando un sorbo al té.

-no pudo negar su contenido, ya que esta indiscutiblemente es la letra de mi padre, y el sello es el selló familiar- Respondió pesadamente Sasuke, mientras volvía a guardar el pergamino dejándolo sobre la mesa.

-No mal interpretes mi intensiones Sasuke-san, no he venido con el afán de obligarte a nada, al contario he podido ver y saber que has tomado cierto afecto a mi hija mayor, aunque sé que no es el que yo desearía, pero he venido a plantearte una situación donde desesperadamente pido tu ayuda- comento el Hiashi con calma, tratando de ocultar la ansiedad que corría en su voz.

-creo tener una idea a que te refieres, así que continua- respondió rápidamente el pelinegro, tomando un sorbo de su tasa.

-Uchiha-san, quien mejor que el líder de un clan para entender estos cuestiones políticas, como sabes, buda me ha bendecido con dos hermosas hijas, una a la que he tratado injustamente y a la otra que he sobreprotegido, después de la muerte de mi dulce esposa, al dar a luz a mi segunda hija, juré que jamás haría lago para lastimarla, pero al parecer, como padre he cometido muchos errores, aun ahora tratando de reivindicarme, le he dado a Hinata la oportunidad de tomar su respectivo lugar como líder del clan Hyûga, pero al ser mujer tú conoces las leyes…-

-Una mujer jamás puede reinar sin un consorte a su lado...- comentó rápidamente el Uchiha dejando su tasa sobre la mesa.

-así es, una vez que mi hija mayor tome el liderazgo, me veré en la penosa necesidad de colocar a la menor en servidumbre, pero egoístamente no puedo hacerlo, no cuando mi Hanabi es el vivo retrato de mi dulce amada… por eso Uchiha –san vengo a pedir tu ayuda, gracias a este contrato, vengo a ofrecerte la mano de mi hija Hinata…- Desesperado, Hiashi reverencio su cabeza y torso, la angustia cubría su voz, y por primera vez, el orgulloso Líder de uno de los Clanes más fuertes, antiguos y mortales, suplicaba por ayuda.

Sasuke, miró seriamente al pálido hombre frente a él, sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo, sabía el terrible compromiso si aceptaba, su corazón latía fuertemente y su respiración era más lenta, en su mente imágenes de aquella persona tan especial nublaba sus pensamientos, sintiendo la garganta seca, tomo un largo trago a su bebida, tratando de controlar la angustia que se apoderaba de él, normalizando su respiración, el joven alzo la mirada clavando los ojos en aquella figura que ahora yacía ante él.

-Hiashi-san, entiendo perfectamente lo que me pide, pero… yo… no voy a mentirle, desde la muerte de mi hermano he jurado además de que no tengo interés por revivir el clan Uchiha, y mucho menos dejar el lago como el Mangekyou a futuras generaciones, no voy a negar que le tengo afecto a Hinata-san, pero mi afecto a ella no pasa más de una simple amistad…-

-Lo sé, lo entiendo y sé que pido mucho de ti, así como sé que mi hija mayor está enamorada de un amor imposible, por eso te suplico, como padre, como hombre, que me ayudes, ya he condenado por mucho tiempo a una, y lo que menos deseo, es condenarlas a las dos… sé que no tengo por qué pedirte algo de esta magnitud, pero quien mejor que tú para entenderlo…- intervino rápidamente Hiashi arrodillándose por completo en forma de suplica.

-no sé que responderte… necesito pensarlo un poco más- respondió Sasuke, sintiendo la presión de ver aquel hombre suplicante frente a él.

-lo entiendo, espero para finales de mes su respuesta sobre este asunto, sé que tomaras la decisión correcta- mientras volvía a levantarse

-o tal vez la que usted desea- comento el Uchiha rápidamente con seriedad.

-Sasuke-san, seré un hombre ya grande, pero no me he ganado el respeto que tengo por ser solo líder de mi clan, existen muchas cosas que sé, como si acepta esta proposición también estarás renunciando a los sentimientos que tiene por esa persona especial, por ese sacrificio, te lo agradezco- y con aquellas palabras Hiashi, se levantó agradeció con una leve reverencia la tención, y salió de la mansión, en dirección a su casa. Sasuke conmocionado por aquellas palabras, solo pudo dejarse caer en el piso boca arriba, mientras furiosas lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

-Maldición- murmuro silenciosamente, sintiendo como el dolor crecía, porque la vida era tan difícil y complicada, pensó mientras trataba de calmar sus emociones.

* * *

* Para quienes no estén acostumbrados algunas terminologías japonesas, esta es su explicación:

**San-** ( -さん ): se añade después del nombre de las personas es un sufijo de cortesía y respeto.(se utiliza tanto para personas de la misma edad como para personas mayores que tu).

Kun- ( -君 ): se añade después del nombre, lo usan hombres y mujeres mayores cuando se dirigen a un hombre menor que ellos.(si eres mujer no uses este sufijo con hombres mayores que tu)

**Chan-** ( -ちゃん ): se añade después del nombre de personas mas jóvenes que tu, es una expresión de cariño y confianza, se usa para los amigos, familiares(hermana menor, hermano menor, primos menores etc.) y niños, también se utiliza para las mascotas.

**Sama-**( -様 ) : es un sufijo de cortesía para personas importantes(es mas respetuoso que -san), ejem: se puede utilizar cuando te refieres a un cliente, un dios.  
ejem. Kaminari-sama: (Dios del trueno)

**Senpai-** ( -先輩 ): se añade después del nombre de la persona, este sufijo es de respeto y cortesía para compañeros de trabajo, escuela, o que practican algún arte (shodō,aikido,kendo, etc..) en común contigo, es para enfatizar que es una persona con mas experiencia que la que tu tienes.

**Sensei-** ( 先生 ) - significa maestro, se le puede decir a la persona que te enseña arte marcial, al profesor de la escuela, o también se utiliza para los médicos( isha [医者] ), pero ¡cuidado! , solo cuando estas hablando con el doctor directamente puedes añadir sensei, ejemplo: onaka ga itai sensei (me duele la cabeza).

**Onichan**- (Variables según ocasiones)  
Onisan: Para referirse al hermano, también suena mas cariñoso decir Onichan.(Mayor)  
Onesan: Para referirse a la hermana, también suena mas cariñosa decir Onechan..(Mayor)

Si le dices a tu hermano mayor le puedes decir Onisan, Si lo quieres decir con Cariño o una Expresión Cariñosa Onichan, Igual con la Hermana mayor le puedes decir Onesan, si lo quieres decir con Cariño o una Expresión Cariñosa Onechan. Hinata en el manga tiene a usar el niichan, que es una forma corta de manejar.


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto es de M. Kishimoto, si fuera mío esta serie hubiera sido yaoi desde el principio, solo soy una persona con mucha imaginación en su tiempo libre.

**AVISOS:** Yaoi, Narusasu (con un poco de rencor a Sakura).

**CLASIFICADO:** M (por los temas que se manejan, lenguaje inapropiado y temas de adultos (Aun so sé si va haber un lemon o no, todo depende de cómo avance la historia)

**SIMBOLOGIA:** " Comillas" conversaciones básicas, monólogos o pensamientos (no es difícil de entender)

-Guiones- conversaciones normales o largas

* * *

**"_Consecuencias"_**

**CAPITULO DIECISEIS:**

**"_No hay más amargo dolor para el corazón, que la traición…"_**

El distrito comercial rebozaba de actividad, había sido una gran día para salir, pensó así misma Hinata, mientras tranquilamente acompañaba a la Yume la matriarca de la cocina, a escoger los mejores ingredientes, para la comida. El ambiente rebozaba con el bullicio de las calles, la gente paseaba con tranquilidad, los largos pasillos de las naves comerciales, siempre llenos de actividades atraían no solo a locales sino también a turistas, las nuevas frutas de temporada y los nuevos restaurantes llamaban la atención como era costumbre. La joven Hyûga aun no sabía por qué desde temprano su padre había abandonado la mansión, temía a que fuera relacionado con el rumor de que ya había elegido un prospecto de consorte, preocupada en sus pensamiento no se dio cuenta hacía donde caminaba hasta que choco con una figura tirando al piso la bolsa de fruta que llevaba.

-lo siento mucho, discúlpeme- comento apenada la chica, olvidando sus modales tratando de recoger la fruta caída

-ni por qué estas de rodillas y disculpándote… te perdonare- interrumpió con fría y voz la otra chica, sorprendida al reconocer aquel timbre, que siempre había sido cálido con ella, levanto la mirada notando a la furiosa peli rosa.

-Sakura-san- fueron las únicas palabras que pudo pronunciar la joven antes de haber sido tomada por el frente de su kimono y levantada con fuerza.

-Haruno-san, para ti- refutó molesta la chica, sus brillantes ojos verdes ardían en furia y dolor.

Aun sorprendida, Hinata trato de liberarse del terrible agarre, en su mente pensaba la razón o causa por la cual la kunochi medica estaba tan enojada con ella, al ver que sus intentos parecían inútiles y notando como se rasgaba un poco la tela de su preciado kimono, enojada, Hinata tomo la mano de la joven y haciendo uso de su Byakugan apretó los puntos de presión de la mano de la joven logrando que esta la liberara, Sakura sujeto su muñeca tratando de controlar el dolor aplicando un poco de chakra en ella para aliviar el daño.

-Sakura-san no sé cual sea el problema pero te pido que te calmes- enfrento Hinata a la kunochi, tratando de mantener la calma y usando un tono serio

-Calmarme, no me hagas reír cuando eres tu quien juega sucio- grito fúrica, mientras terminaba de curar su mano.

La terrible escena llamo la tención de varios transeúntes, quienes curiosos se detuvieron para contemplar lo que sucedía. Ino quien venía de comprar un poco de vitaminas y abono para algunas de las plantas del invernadero, se detuvo al escuchar los gritos de su amiga de infancia, abriéndose paso entre la gente, llego hasta la terrible escena notando que no se había equivocado, frente a ella estaba la hermosa kunochi medica, y amiga Sakura al parecer pelando verbalmente contra la futura líder del clan Hyûga, Hinata. Dejando sus preciadas compras en el suelo, la rubia se acerco lentamente a su amiga preguntándole que sucedía, pero fue empujada con fuerza hacía un lado por la misma chica comentándole que se quitara.

-Sakura-san- no sé qué es lo que te haya molestado, pero no puedes tratar a la gente de esa manera- comento muy molesta la futura líder de su clan, cuando noto, como la chica rubia trataba de incorporarse.

-Cállate, tú no tienes nada que decirme a mí… después del acto tan cobarde que has cometido, dime Hinata, que eras tan patética que para conseguir a alguien tienes que usar como excusa a tu propio clan…- las frías palabras de la bella kunochi, las confundieron fuertemente, no estaba segura de que se refería, al ver la confundida mirada de la peli azul, Sakura sintió como la el dolor y el coraje crecían poco a poco, como se atrevía aquella criatura tan patética a burlarse de aquella forma de ella.

-No te hagas la tonta, sabes bien de lo que estoy hablando, como te atreves a quitármelo… a ti ni te interesa, ni lo amas, pero yo sí… así que devuélvemelo… Regrésame a Sasuke!!!- La desesperación la dominaba, sentía como la furia crecía por sus venas como un veneno, Sorprendida Hinata se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, frente a ella no se encontraba la cálida chica que había alguna vez conocido, sino una mujer quien estaba peleando desesperadamente por recuperar a la persona que amaba.

-No es verdad, no lo es…- comento en voz baja, pensando lo peor, se habría a caso su padre atrevido a…

-NO TE HAGAS LA INOCENTE, YO MISMA VI EL PERGAMINO CON LA NOTICIA NE LA OFICINA DE LA HOKAGE- intervino sin dejar terminar a la pobre chica, dejando salir toda la angustia y dolor que la cubría en aquel instante, sin perder tiempo Sakura lleno sus puños de chakra, lanzando un golpe a la afligida y distraída Hinata.

Con el estomago rugiendo de hambre y los ánimos por las nubes Naruto caminaba felizmente hacía el puesto de ramen que se localizaba ya a unas pocas cuadras cuando noto al frente que parecía haber alguna clase de disturbio, siguiendo su curiosidad se acerco hasta escuchar los terribles gritos, pensando en quien será tan tonto de causar un problema callejero, avanzo entre la gente hasta llegara al frente notando para su sorpresa quienes estaban creando aquel alboroto, su sorpresa fue suprimida al notar como su antigua amiga lanzaba un golpe a la distraída chica, sin pensarlo dos veces, usando un poco de su fuerza se atravesó sosteniendo con amabas manos el golpe. Sakura después de años de haber entrenado bajo los mandatos de la vieja sanin y Hokage, había obtenido una fuerza brutal capaz de matar a un hombre si quería con un golpe, secretamente usando el mismo poder del zorro de las nueve colas, detuvo el brutal golpe, sintiendo como su cuerpo resentía sus acciones. La joven Kunochi al notar lo infectivo de su ataque dio un paso atrás viendo que ya no tenía enfrente a la otra chica, sino a al famoso Rubio de Konoha.

-Naruto, Quítate esto no te incumbe a ti…- aseguro la peli rosa, tomando un poco de distancia.

-Sakura, no sé qué está pasando, pero no puedo permitir que lastimes a Hinata- contesto seriamente el guardián del demonio de las nueve colas, notando como la peli azul recuperaba la compostura.

-Que a caso no lo sabes?- pregunto sorprendida la Kunochi rosa al rubio.

-Saber qué?- enfatizo aun más confundido, al notar la desesperada voz, y como las lagrimas recorrían el pálido y brillante rostro de la chica.

-Que Sasuke va desposarla por ordenes del clan de ella- las terribles palabras de su ex amiga, llenaron de dolor su corazón, no podía ser cierto, de seguro había escuchado mal o se trataba de alguna clase de broma, "no , no puede ser" pensó así mismo, el mismo había visto los sentimientos del pelinegro así él, era una mentira.

-Hinata- pregunto confuso tratando de saber la verdad.

-Lo siento, Lo siento… Sakura… Naruto… yo lo siento- confesó la joven Hyûga, ya no había duda en su mente, sabía de la existencia de un pacto entre el clan Uchiha y el clan Hyûga, incluso había oído comentar a su padre la posibilidad de hacer cumplir el pacto y casarla a ella con él, pero nunca pensó que la sed de poder de su mismo padre hubiera sido tan grande como para haberlo lo logrado y ahora ella quien tenía que enfrentar las consecuencias, todas las palabras de Sakura tenían sentido, al final el rompecabezas se había completado una vez más para el benefició de su clan, la había sacrificado.

Naruto no podía creerlo, no quería creer lo, era imposible, mentían era una absoluta y terrible mentira, no podía Hinata casarse con Sasuke, no después de que había descubierto que el pelinegro sentía lo mismo, no después de aquella muestra, de aquella prueba, de aquel beso, apretando los puños, oculto sus miraba bajo su alborotada cabellera, esto debía ser un error, aun había una oportunidad tenía que encontrar al Uchiha y confirmarlo, debía haber alguna solución.

-Ya lo vez, Naruto, la no tan inocente Hinata lo ha planeado todo para obtener a Sasuke… para quedarse con él, usando de artimaña su clan…- comento venenosamente la peli rosa, al notar la postura de su ex amigo.

-Ahí está la verdad, como viste que él nunca sería tuyo por eso lo tomaste con artimañas…-

-BASTA- interrumpió enoja, la peli azul.

-Yo no he hecho nada, yo no le he quitado nada a nadie… al contario, donde esta entonces el supuesto amor que tiene Sasuke por ti, dime, si de verdad eso fuera cierto no estarías aquí frente a mí en este instante- refuto molesta y herida la joven líder, dando pasos seguros confrontando a la otra chica.

-Además tú no eres nadie para hablarme de esta manera no sé quién te creas, Haruno, aunque hayas estudiado bajo la gran sanin y Hokage sigues siendo nadie… y esto te lo demuestra, crees que Sasuke aceptaría casarse con alguien quien solo le traería deshonra y deshonor a su clan como, una chica que ni presencia en la aldea tiene… y si fuera lo contrarió, donde está tu preciado Sasuke defendiendo su amor por ti… en vez de eso aquí estas arrastrándote como víbora…-

-Cállate… Sasuke me ama, el me ama- interrumpió la voz de la kunochi rosa.

El sonido del golpe de piel resonó con fuerza, Hinata podía sentir el metálicoso sabor de la sangre en su boca, su mejilla ardía, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Sakura la había callado dándoles una bofetada. Lagrimas recorrían el rostro de la peli rosa, mientras repetía una vez y otra en trance aquellas palabras, que el Uchiha la amaba, cayendo de rodilla Sakura dejo salir suaves sollozos, Ino su amiga, se acerco a ella abrazándola reconfortándola tratando de hacer que se tranquilizara, sin mucho éxito, ayudo a levantar a la chica, alejándose. Yume se acerco asustada a su Líder, con un pañuelo intentado limpiar el pequeño rastro de sangre de los labios de su señora. Hinata permaneció en silencio y con temor alzo la mirada tratando de buscar aquellos brillantes ojos azules que amaba, los ojos de Naruto reflejaron la mirada de la Hyûga, el dolor, la traición se encontraban presentes, sin decir palabras, el rubio desvió la mirada y continuo su camino, ya sin apetitito.

El silencio como un cortante cuchillo atravesó el corazón de la chica, cubriendo con su mano su boca Hinata intento controlar sus emociones, veía como lentamente la persona que mas amaba se alejaba de ella, lagrimas recorrieron al fin su rostro, su cuidadora, asustada trato de tranquilizarla recordándole donde se encontraba y que no podía hacer una escena, pero era demasiado tarde, cerrando sus ojos no pudo evitar recordar aquella mirada.

-Lo siento… Naruto… o dios lo siento…- repetía suavemente, al recordar a aquellos ojos, el dolor, el coraje, pero sobre de todo la traición, ahora no le quedaba duda, la persona que mas amaba no la amaba, sino ahora la despreciaba.

* * *

* Para quienes no estén acostumbrados algunas terminologías japonesas, esta es su explicación:

**San-** ( -さん ): se añade después del nombre de las personas es un sufijo de cortesía y respeto.(se utiliza tanto para personas de la misma edad como para personas mayores que tu).

Kun- ( -君 ): se añade después del nombre, lo usan hombres y mujeres mayores cuando se dirigen a un hombre menor que ellos.(si eres mujer no uses este sufijo con hombres mayores que tu)

**Chan-** ( -ちゃん ): se añade después del nombre de personas mas jóvenes que tu, es una expresión de cariño y confianza, se usa para los amigos, familiares(hermana menor, hermano menor, primos menores etc.) y niños, también se utiliza para las mascotas.

**Sama-**( -様 ) : es un sufijo de cortesía para personas importantes(es mas respetuoso que -san), ejem: se puede utilizar cuando te refieres a un cliente, un dios.  
ejem. Kaminari-sama: (Dios del trueno)

**Senpai-** ( -先輩 ): se añade después del nombre de la persona, este sufijo es de respeto y cortesía para compañeros de trabajo, escuela, o que practican algún arte (shodō,aikido,kendo, etc..) en común contigo, es para enfatizar que es una persona con mas experiencia que la que tu tienes.

**Sensei-** ( 先生 ) - significa maestro, se le puede decir a la persona que te enseña arte marcial, al profesor de la escuela, o también se utiliza para los médicos( isha [医者] ), pero ¡cuidado! , solo cuando estas hablando con el doctor directamente puedes añadir sensei, ejemplo: onaka ga itai sensei (me duele la cabeza).

**Onichan**- (Variables según ocasiones)  
Onisan: Para referirse al hermano, también suena mas cariñoso decir Onichan.(Mayor)  
Onesan: Para referirse a la hermana, también suena mas cariñosa decir Onechan..(Mayor)

Si le dices a tu hermano mayor le puedes decir Onisan, Si lo quieres decir con Cariño o una Expresión Cariñosa Onichan, Igual con la Hermana mayor le puedes decir Onesan, si lo quieres decir con Cariño o una Expresión Cariñosa Onechan. Hinata en el manga tiene a usar el niichan, que es una forma corta de manejar.


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto es de M. Kishimoto, si fuera mío esta serie hubiera sido yaoi desde el principio, solo soy una persona con mucha imaginación en su tiempo libre.

**AVISOS:** Yaoi, Narusasu (con un poco de rencor a Sakura).

**CLASIFICADO:** M (por los temas que se manejan, lenguaje inapropiado y temas de adultos (Aun so sé si va haber un lemon o no, todo depende de cómo avance la historia)

**SIMBOLOGIA:** " Comillas" conversaciones básicas, monólogos o pensamientos (no es difícil de entender)

-Guiones- conversaciones normales o largas

* * *

**"_Consecuencias"_**

**CAPITULO DIECISIETE:**

**"_Una decepción de quien amas es mortal para el amor"_**

El suave movimiento de las blancas cortinas por el viento traía consigo la calma, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquel confortamiento, mirando de cerca sus cuidadas y pequeñas manos, Sakura sentía como las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos, sentía como la desesperación y la frustración se apoderaba de ella, el dolor la abrazaba y la ansiedad la cubría, no quería aceptarlo, no podía aceptarlo.

-Sakura, te sientes mejor- pregunto con precaución Ino al entrara a su recamara, después de la vergonzosa y terrible escena que había hecho en el distrito comercial, la había llevado a su casa, a tratar de tranquilizar a su amiga, pero parecía que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, ya que la joven kunochi parecía haberse perdido en el fondo de sus pensamientos. Con precaución se acerco hasta donde estaba la joven sentándose sobre la cama a un lado de ella, su cálido rostro ahora estaba pálido, sus ojos turquesa sin brillo, sintiendo compasión por la chica coloco una manos sobre su hombro.

-Ne Sakura-chan, veras que todo está bien, sé lo mucho que significaba Sasuke-kun para ti… pero ánimo eres muy bonita además es su perdida y pronto encontraras alguien más-

-¿alguien más?- interrumpió la sería voz de la peli rosa tornando su mirada a su amiga, en rápido movimiento se puso de pie.

-Nunca habrá nadie más, eso tenlo por seguro- sin decir más la kunochi de cabellera rosa se puso de pie, y salió de la habitación y casa de su amiga con una sola misión en mente y era recuperara al Uchiha.

El sonido del de bambú de la pequeña fuente koi llenaba de tranquilidad y serenidad el ambiente, la mansión Hyûga se mantenía en completo orden y silencio, el sonido de rápidos pasos rompieron la estabilidad del ambiente, los murmullos, y los gritos de coraje, empezaron a llenar el recinto, molesto Hiashi se levanto de su cómoda posición de la sala de entrenamiento, había estado corrigiendo a su hija menor, cuando la delgada puerta de papel se abrió estrepitosamente.

-PORQUE!!-

Grito con furia y desesperación, Hinata mirando con odio y dolor a su padre, Neji quien había intentado calmarla y detenerla se acerco a ella, para ser aventado a un lado por una de las técnicas secretas del Byakugan. Lagrimas recorrían el rostro del joven, arruinado el poco maquillaje que llevaba, su bello kimono estaba sucio y arrugado, su mirada era oscura y vacía, la notar la terrible apariencia de su primogénita, Hiashi cerró sus ojos, había planeado hablar con su hija sobre lo que había decidido, pero parecía que la chica se había enterado de las noticias no de la manera más placentera.

-Neji, Hanabi retírense déjenos solos-

Su fría voz rompió el silencio como un cuchillo, Hanabi quien había permanecido quieta miro con incertidumbre a su hermana, nunca antes había visto aquel comportamiento en ella, estaba asustada, pero sabía que no podía negarse a las ordenes de su padre, sin poder hacer más miró por última vez su hermana mayor buscando laguna respuesta algún indicio de aquel radical comportamiento. Neji después de ponerse en pie, acompaño a la menor de las jóvenes dejando solos a Hinata y a su padre.

-Hinata… -

-no padre, no más Hinata querida, cómo pudiste hacer esto, como te atreviste… que a caso Hanabi realmente es más importante para ti- respondió seriamente aun enojada la chica avanzando lentamente hacia su progenitor después de cerrar la frágil puerta de papel.

-Hija contrólate, no tienes idea de lo que estás hablando- Refutó inmediatamente el aun líder del clan Hyûga.

- Que no lo sé padre, que no se que has hecho tratar de valer el antiguo pacto Hyûga-Uchiha, solo para continuar con tus ambiciones de poder y gloria- anuncio la joven mientras levaba su tono de voz, las lagrimas una recorrían su rostro.

-Estas muy equivocada…-

.equivocada padre, desde cuando realmente te ha importado lago tu familia, nosotras tus hijas… nunca, te avergüenzas del simple hecho que tu hermano fue capas de dar un mejor y más digno heredero para el clan que tú…-

-Hinata…-

-desde el día en que mi madre murió, desde l momento en que te enteraste que eras padre de dos mujeres, desde ese momento nos odiaste, nos volvimos solo obstáculos para ti, nunca dignos, nunca fuertes, nunca importantes, para tus idealismos, según tu para el futuro del clan…-

-BASTA HINATA, TE ORDENO QUE TE CALLES- Grito enojado Hiashi, mientras se ponía de pie acercándose peligrosamente a su ya histérica hija.

-QUE ME CALLE, ES SOLO QUE PUEDES DECIR,..-

-HINATA-

-NO PADRE NO CALLERE MÁS, NUNCA MÁS…-

Hinata no pudo continuar, Hiashi solo podía mirar con terror lo que había hecho, en suelo de tatami, yacía su primogénita, aun con lagrimas recorriendo su rostro, Hinata se encontraba atónita sus hombros temblaban, su mejilla ardía, su cuerpo había recibido el impacto al haber caído al suelo, dándose cuenta de lo que le había sucedido.

Arrepentido Hiashi cerró la mano con la cual había golpeado a su hija, sabía que había sido un ataque repentino de descontrol, y que pudo haberla lastimado, sintió como el coraje desaparecía y la culpa aumentaba poco a poco con cada desgarrador Sollozo de la chica. El cuerpo de Hinata temblaba bajo la intensidad de su llanto, ya nada tenía sentido, se sentía tan frustrada, tan molesta, tan humillada, con su manos trato de cubrir su rostro, mientras sentía como perdía el control lentamente, dejándose sucumbir ante la desesperación. Notando el terrible llanto de su hija, Hiashi hizo a un lado su orgullo siguiendo su instinto, como padre se acerco a su pequeña tomándola entre sus brazos abrazándola.

-Ya, mi pequeña flor de loto, shh- su corazón dolía se rompía con cada lagrima, la desesperada chica se sujeto del Haori de su padre aferrándose a él como si fuera su única salvación, sintiendo algunas lagrimas llenar sus ojos, el actual líder del clan Hyûga, le pedía a Buda, al cielo, a su difunta esposa disculpas, mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su pequeña. Ocultando su vergüenza en los brillantes cabellos de su hija, Hiashi continuo, hablándole su hija mayor la oído tratando de tranquilizarla y reconfortarla, una de sus manos recorría con ternura su cabellera y espalda, ya que no existía nada mas desgarrador para un padre que ver a un hijo sufriendo y más la saber que la causa del sufrimiento la había provocado el mismo…

-perdóname, por favor, perdóname… te amo Hinata, mi pequeña flor de loto… perdóname… dios, perdóname…-

Repetía una y otra vez como mantra mientras seguía sostenido aquella frágil criatura entre sus brazos, completamente arrepentido, por haber lastimado a su propia hija.

Largas horas habían pasado desde la visita del clan Hyûga a su hogar, Sasuke, aun escondido bajo el un gran número de libros y pergaminos en el viejo estudio de su padre, masajeo sus cansados ojos con su mano derecha, desde que había oído las terribles noticias no podía creer que no hubiera laguna forma, algún método para poder detener toda aquella locura, sabía que no era una persona de mucha esperanza, pero su corazón latía y su mente le recordaba que no podía darse por vencido no ahora , no cuando tenía una esperanza, tal vez pequeña, pero era la esperanza de poder ser feliz. El sonido del timbre de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos, cansado salido del cuarto dirigiéndose a hacía la entrada de la vieja mansión, al abrirá la puerta, oculto la sorpresa en su mirada.

-Sasuke-kun-

Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Sakura al ver al Uchiha frente a ella por fin.

* * *

* Para quienes no estén acostumbrados algunas terminologías japonesas, esta es su explicación:

**San-** ( -さん ): se añade después del nombre de las personas es un sufijo de cortesía y respeto.(se utiliza tanto para personas de la misma edad como para personas mayores que tu).

Kun- ( -君 ): se añade después del nombre, lo usan hombres y mujeres mayores cuando se dirigen a un hombre menor que ellos.(si eres mujer no uses este sufijo con hombres mayores que tu)

**Chan-** ( -ちゃん ): se añade después del nombre de personas mas jóvenes que tu, es una expresión de cariño y confianza, se usa para los amigos, familiares(hermana menor, hermano menor, primos menores etc.) y niños, también se utiliza para las mascotas.

**Sama-**( -様 ) : es un sufijo de cortesía para personas importantes(es mas respetuoso que -san), ejem: se puede utilizar cuando te refieres a un cliente, un dios.  
ejem. Kaminari-sama: (Dios del trueno)

**Senpai-** ( -先輩 ): se añade después del nombre de la persona, este sufijo es de respeto y cortesía para compañeros de trabajo, escuela, o que practican algún arte (shodō,aikido,kendo, etc..) en común contigo, es para enfatizar que es una persona con mas experiencia que la que tu tienes.

**Sensei-** ( 先生 ) - significa maestro, se le puede decir a la persona que te enseña arte marcial, al profesor de la escuela, o también se utiliza para los médicos( isha [医者] ), pero ¡cuidado! , solo cuando estas hablando con el doctor directamente puedes añadir sensei, ejemplo: onaka ga itai sensei (me duele la cabeza).

**Onichan**- (Variables según ocasiones)  
Onisan: Para referirse al hermano, también suena mas cariñoso decir Onichan.(Mayor)  
Onesan: Para referirse a la hermana, también suena mas cariñosa decir Onechan..(Mayor)

Si le dices a tu hermano mayor le puedes decir Onisan, Si lo quieres decir con Cariño o una Expresión Cariñosa Onichan, Igual con la Hermana mayor le puedes decir Onesan, si lo quieres decir con Cariño o una Expresión Cariñosa Onechan. Hinata en el manga tiene a usar el niichan, que es una forma corta de manejar.


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto es de M. Kishimoto, si fuera mío esta serie hubiera sido yaoi desde el principio, solo soy una persona con mucha imaginación en su tiempo libre.

**AVISOS:** Yaoi, Narusasu (con un poco de rencor a Sakura).

**CLASIFICADO:** M (por los temas que se manejan, lenguaje inapropiado y temas de adultos (Aun so sé si va haber un lemon o no, todo depende de cómo avance la historia)

**SIMBOLOGIA:** " Comillas" conversaciones básicas, monólogos o pensamientos (no es difícil de entender)

-Guiones- conversaciones normales o largas

* * *

**"_Consecuencias"_**

**CAPITULO DIECIOCHO:**

**"_No hay dolor más profundo que el amar y no ser amado…"_**

El silencio cubrió con su manto aquella escena, el frió viento movía los largos cabellos de la kunochi, su brillantes ojos turquesa resplandecían, con incertidumbre, su cuerpo temblaba, sentía como la ansiedad se apoderaba de ella dando un leve paso hacia delante, sus miradas se mantenía conectadas, podía ver la duda, la confusión, la frustración en aquellas perlas negras que tanto adoraba. Estirando su mano tratando de comprobar con su sentido del tacto de que la persona que se encontraba frente a ella no era una simple ilusión, sino la realidad con la que siempre había soñado.

-Sakura- su nombre como un cuchillo corto el silencio y la magia que se había apoderado de ella, su voz grave por el cansancio regreso a la chica a la realidad. Cerrando sus ojos y tratando de controlar la frustración que se apoderaba de él, sabía bien a lo que había venido a la joven, lo había visto en aquella mirada, la devoción, el amor, la ansiedad, el miedo, la pasión, así que preparándose para la inevitable confrontación, el maestro del Sharingan se hizo a un lado dando silentemente la invitación para acceder a la residencia. Entendiendo inmediatamente el sutil mensaje, la chica retrajo la mano y la coloco nuevamente cerca de su pecho, tratando de con la simple acción calmar los rápidos latidos de su corazón. Dejando sus limpias sandalias en la entrada la joven entro por primera vez a la residencia del Uchiha, sentía como su piel se erizaba, y como el aire llenaba sus pulmones, mientras los nervios se apoderaban de ella, muchas veces había planeado aquella visita, incluso la escena completa y como el heredero del Clan al final respondía a sus sentimientos, cerrando los ojos y tranquilizándose trato de recordar la meta que tenía en mente, había venido a hablar con el dueño de su corazón, con la persona más importante para ella, había venido a descubrir la verdad y convencer, al Uchiha de sus sentimientos.

Sasuke observo por uno segundo a la joven kunochi de cabellera rosada, notando que el tiempo había sido noble y bueno con ella por primera vez, la chica parecía haber madurado como un bello capullo que al final se convierte en rosa, no podía negarlo, la joven era hermosa, fuerte, alegre, leal, tenía grandes cualidades, pero a pesar de todo ello, aun mirándola de aquella forma, no podía sentir mas que un enorme respeto por la joven. Sabía bien lo que Sakura sentía por él, pero al final no importaba, su corazón ya había elegido desde hacía mucho tiempo y no era ella.

Sakura contemplo en silencio al hombre que ama, no lo había vuelto a ver desde aquel trágico día ya hora podía notar lo mucho que había cambiado, "Vamos Sakura tu puedes hacerlo" se dijo así misma dándose ánimos.

-Sa… Sasuke-kun, yo…-

-Basta Sakura, ambos sabemos la razón por la que te encuentras aquí, así que no perdamos el tiempo, que tengo cosas más importantes que atender- interrumpió con desdén y cansancio el pelinegro, no quería prolongar la conversación mas allá de lo que era necesaria. La Kunochi quedo en silencio por unos segundos, tomando la resolución necesaria clavo su mirada sobre el último Uchiha.

-Porque?-

-Sakura? …-

-Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, Sasuke-kun-

-hmm…-

-Es que a caso nunca he sido suficiente…- pregunto la kunochi lazando sus brillantes ojos verdes buscando la mirada del Uchiha, sentí como su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho, como la ansiedad la dominaba, quería una respuesta a eso había venido. El Uchiha noto el pequeño tono de desesperación en la voz de su compañera de infancia.

-Sakura- no sabía cómo continuar sin lastimar a la joven, sabía que la verdad era cruel, pero no quería causar más daño de que necesitaba.

-Yo… Sasuke-kun…- Trato la chica de continuar pero al ver como el pelinegro solo desviaba la mirada y la pose de su cuerpo cambiaba cerrando sus emociones comprendió la severidad de lo que sucedía, estaba perdiendo a la persona que amaba, podía sentir, como la tristeza crecía dentro de ella, desesperada tomó su brazo intentado rescatar alguna esperanza.

-Yo… desde el primer momento en que me entere que estaríamos en el mismo equipo estuve muy feliz, porque sabía que tendría la oportunidad de poder estar al lado de Sasuke-kun- empezó a narra la chica, mientras sentía lentamente como la nostalgia y el dolor crecían dentro de ella, apretando aun más sus manos sobre el brazo del último Uchiha.

-Desde niña, había escuchado historias de tu clan y de tu familia, pero nada había sido de mi interés hasta aquel día en que te vi parado cerca del lago… aun recuerdo aquella mirada llena de soledad y melancolía que tenías, sabía que no te habías dado cuenta de mi presencia, y fue… fue en ese momento que deseé ser yo quien pudiera cambiar aquella mirada…- lagrimas había llenado la visión de la joven, ignorándolas alzo la vista notando que tenía la atención de aquellas perlas negras que la observaba atentamente.

-Al saber que estaríamos juntos me sentí muy feliz, porque por fin podría demostrarle a Sasuke-kun lo que sentía y llenar el terrible vació que había en él…- la desesperación había llenado por completo el corazón de la peli rosa, las lagrimas recorrían su rostro y aun sostenía con fuerza entre sus manos, el brazo de la persona que amaba, El pelinegro solo sentía el remordimiento crecer en él, sabía lo que la chica sentía por él aunque él no sentía lo mismo por ella.

-Siempre para mi has sido importante, siempre he pensado en ti, incluso en mis sueños, solo he pensado en ti… tú eras, eres y serás siempre la persona más importante para mí en todo el mundo… porque yo te amo, y siempre te he amado…- grito con desesperanzada, mientras sentía como las fuerzas la abandonaban. Sasuke podía ver como el cuerpo de la kunochi temblaba en silenciosos sollozos, la culpa se apodero de él por unos segundos, pero no había nada más que le pudiera hacer, su corazón ya había elegido.

-y aquel terrible día en el que decidiste abandonar Konoha y seguir tus sueños de venganza y poder, a pesar de que te dije lo sentía, no sé si no me creíste o si no fue suficiente para detenerte, pero me di cuenta… de lo mucho que te amaba… y aun así aunque me sentí sola y traicionada… traté de seguirte… trate de estar ahí… incluso cuando regresaste y el consejo estuvo en tu contra, ahí estuve a tu lado, porque… a pesar de todos estos años… yo aun te amo…-

Sasuke no podía retirar su mirada ante aquellos brillantes ojos verdes, podía ver todo el amor, la ansiedad, el temor que existía en ellos, su garganta sentía seca, la culpa dominaba su mente, sabía desde hace mucho lo que la joven sentía por él, y aun así nunca había hecho nada más que ignorarla esperando que con sus acciones fueran suficientes para alejarla, sabía que si ahora no hacía algo al respecto, no solo seguiría lastimándola, sino negaría la última o tal única oportunidad que tenía para poder esta con Naruto.

-Sakura, eres una buena persona, pero yo estoy enamorado de alguien más-

La sorpresa lleno los ojos de la joven, soltando la articulación del pelinegro como si la hubiera quemado la kunochi acerco sus manos a su pecho, la terrible realidad la había golpeado de frente, desesperada, busco de nuevo la mirada del hombre que amaba, solo encontrado al Uchiha ocultando sus ojos bajo su largo fleco, quería que fuera un mentira, no podía ser cierto… no podía pasarle esto a ella, no podía ser, no cuando todo ya lo había planeado, su emotiva declaración sería suficiente para lograr que el Uchiha se diera cuenta de lo que sentía realmente por ella, declarándole su amor y después teniendo un feliz vida juntos… Eso era una mentira, tenía que ser un engaño.

-no, no… no puedes… TÚ NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO…!!- grito con furia y desasosiego.

-no hay más que decir-

-QUE NO EXISTE NADA QUE DECIR… SASUKE-KUN YO TE AMO, QUE A CASO ESO NO ES SUFICIENTE… TODOS ESTOS AÑOS HE ESTADO A TU LADO… TE HE APOYADO… HE CREIDO FIELMENTE EN TI… Y ME DICE QUE NO AHÍ MÁS QUE DECIR…-

Sakura no podía creer lo que oí, que acaso buda o el cielo la estaba castigando, que no había sido suficiente lo que había sufrido para que ahora sucediera esto, no, Dios no podía ser tan cruel, ella amaba, Sasuke, y él también la amaba, solo era cuestión que se diera cuenta, que despertara de aquella pesadilla, y viera lo mucho que la amaba… todo tenía que ser un error, ya que jamás su preciado, su amado Uchiha la iba a rechazar, nunca a ella…

-No te creo Sasuke-kun, no puede ser posible que ames a alguien más, yo he estado contigo siempre y nunca he visto a nadie… Así que mientes… porque? Sasuke-kun, porque lastimas el amor que siento por ti, que a caso necesitas mas pruebas de que mi sentimientos hacía ti?-

El Uchiha podía ver como la locura se había apoderado por completo de la kunochi, la desesperación brillaba en aquellas esmeraldas, había escuchado acerca de la negación de algunas personas hacía la realidad, pero nunca antes había enfrentado algo como ello, sabía que no debía lastimar físicamente de alguna manera a la joven sino quería tener repercusiones en el futuro, ya que Naruto jamás le perdonaría que lastimara alguien importante para él, y mucho menos a la kunochi de cabellera rosada, que durante mucho tiempo fue el símbolo de su amor… lo celos y la furia se alimentaros de aquellas palabras, aun su incertidumbre de los sentimientos del guardián del demonio de las nueve colas hacía él, lo confundía y lo atormentaban…

-Sakura, Basta!!... Entiéndelo de una buena vez, yo no te amo, no siento nada por ti, ni ahora ni nunca… no sé de donde sacaste esta locura, pero tiene que terminar… No me interesa tener una relación contigo, no tengo ningún sentimiento hacía ti de ninguna forma…-

-No, NO… MIENTES, DEBES MENTIR, NO PUEDES DECIRME ESTO, NO AHORA… QUIEN MEJOR QUE YO PARA ESTAR A TU LADO, TE ESPERADO PACIENTEMENTE TODOS ESTOS AÑOS, SOLO PARA QUE ME DIGAS ESTO… -

La peli rosa no podía creer lo que sucedía sus sueños se rompía uno a uno, como era posible que todo hubiera cambiado de aquella manera, donde estaba, su príncipe azul, toda su vida había planeado alrededor, de los sentimientos del Uchiha hacía ella, como era posible, que ahora resultara todo ser una mentira, algo no estaba bien… algo debió de haber sucedió para que su amor actuara de aquella forma tan cruel con ella… alguien… sí alguien debió de haber interferido y convencido al Uchiha de esconder a su amor por ella, alguien debió de haberle metido alguna idea… alguien era el culpable de lo que le estaba sufriendo.

-TODO ES CULPA DE ESA MALDITA ZORRA DE LA HYÛGA… ES ELLA QUIEN HA ESTADO ENVENENADOTE EN MI CONTRA NO ES CIERTO… SASUKE-KUN… YO SE QUE TU SERIAS INCAPAS DE RELACIONARTE CON ELLA Y MUCHO MENOS CASARTE CON UNA SIMPLONA COMO ELLA…-

El coraje y la furia creciendo lentamente con cada palabra que salía de los labios de la joven, Sasuke se había prometido así mismo en no lastimar a la chica pero cada vez era más difícil contenerse, podía sentir, como sus pupilas se dilataban y las comas aparecía en sus ojos, tratando de controlar el su coraje, tomo a la desesperada chica por los hombros tratando de hacer que entrara en sentido.

-BASTA SAKURA, NO PERMITIRE QUE HABLES DE HINATA DE ESA MANERA… MI RELACION CON LA HYÛGA, NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON LO QUE SIENTO POR TI… ELLA ES SOLO UAN PERSONA QUE COMPARTE LA MISMA JAULA QUE YO…-

Fue en ese instante de descontrol, que Sakura fue capaz de ver por primera vez el secreto del Uchiha, sin darse cuenta Sasuke en su inconsciente arranque de coraje había bajado la guardia dejando mostrar sus emociones por sus ojos… la peli rosa contemplo en aquella oscura y penetrante mirada por primera vez lo que tanto temía, la verdad… Sasuke no sentía nada por ella… y en cambio podía ver completamente la verdad, el Uchiha habla con Honestidad, Hinata no era le persona que tenía el corazón del pelinegro.

-Quien…- fue la palabra que pronunciaron los labios de la joven aun sumergida en el trance de aquellas perlas negras. La pregunta capturo al Uchiha por sorpresa y antes de poder contestar o guardar sus emociones, la realidad brillo en un breve instante reflejándose en los aturdidas esmeraldas de la kunochi. Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, debía ser a caso una mentira, la ironía se alimentaba de ella, mientras la decepción crecía.

-Naruto…- Su nombre sonó como un relámpago rompiendo la tierra, no podía creer lo estaba sucediendo, Sasuke al escuchar el nombro libero de su agarre la joven, era increíble el control que tenía el rubio sobre él que era capaz de responder incluso con solo pronunciarlo. Derrotado el Uchiha paso su mano por su cabellera, mientras cerraba los ojos, sus emociones se interponían unas a otras, quería matar a la chica, quería destrozarla con sus propias manos, no solo por lo que había descubierto, sino por lo que ella significaba ante la persona que mas amaba… pero no podía, sabía que si lo hacía la oportunidad de ganar el corazón del sol Konoha se perdería.

Atónita, la peli rosa, miro a al hombre que había dado su corazón, no podía creer lo que había visto, no quería creer en ello… Sasuke, su Sasuke se había enamorado del idiota y Bufón del Naruto… no había nada más que hacer, ella conocía, los sentimientos del rubios hacía su preciado Uchiha… fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta en la situación que se encontraba, al notar la seria y callada expresión del pelinegro, comprendió la oportunidad que se le presentaba… sonriendo maliciosamente, Sakura miro con seriedad al dueño del Sharingan.

-Así que es Naruto, pierdes tu tiempo Sasuke-kun, el jamás pensaría de ti de esa manera y ambos lo sabemos…-

Esas palabras llenaron de temor el alma del Uchiha, al poner su mirada sobre la joven, noto como todo su expresión corporal había cambiado, de la chica desesperada por demostrar su amor, a una fría y calculadora… víbora, paso la palabra por su mente, había pasado demasiado tiempo en la aldea del sonido y con los Akatsukis como para no identificar una en el momento. Frente a él ya no se encontraba la dulce flor de cerezo, sino una criatura rastrera capaz de todo por obtener su meta.

-Es un tristeza, de verdad… creíste que si accedías a casarte con la inútil de la Hyûga, él se fijaría en ti o es acaso que la hacen ya que los despechados creen que por tener algo en común se harán más felices al estar uno al lado del otro…-

La furia crecía lentamente y las comas aparecían en sus ojos, al parecer la kunochi no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo ya que no notaba como se habían tensado los músculos del Uchiha, y como su chakra aumentaba lentamente.

-Pierdes tu tiempo… pero aun así te demostrare una vez más mi incondicional amor así a ti… y sabes cómo, te enseñare la realidad de tus ilusiones… Naruto jamás podrá verte de la manera que quieres… por él está enamorado de mí… y como soy tan misericordiosa, te lo demostrare antes de que cometas el terrible error de desposar a la Hyûga… -

Sakura no pudo terminar con sus terribles planes al verse levantada del suelo, y azotada contra la pared, frente a ella, ya no había rastros de aquel joven que ella amaba, frente a ella se encontraba el brillante asesino que había visto en la aldea del sonido. Las rojas estrellas del Mangekyou Sharingan giraban frente ella, podía sentir como su respiración se cortaba, bajo la fuerza de aquella mano que apretaba lentamente su tráquea, cerrando los ojos tratando de huir del terror de aquella escena, podía sentir como su cuerpo temblaba y aun con los ojos cerrados un podías aquellas hipnóticas estrellas, su respiración era más agitada, sentía como sus pulmones ardían por la falta de oxigeno, con sus manos trato de defenderse de liberarse, pero no podía… el silencio la dominaba y cuando sintió que su conciencia desaparecía, un terrible crujido resonó en el cuarto. Un golpe de aire lleno sus pulmones quien rápidamente trato de estabilizar la respiración, podía oír el agitado latido de su corazón, y sentía como su diafragma se contraía en cada espasmo al toser… al abrir su cansada mirada noto que la tención del Uchiha estaba enfocada hacia el centro de la pequeña sala de estar, sentado a en medio del cuarto un mediano gato de pelaje negro como la noche con ojos amarillos como el oro los observaba, bajo sus pequeñas patas se encontraba un pedazo de plato roto, una vieja reliquia familiar… Sasuke miro con seriada a la pequeña criatura, que con desafiante mirada, observaba a su amo.

-Itachi- fue el nombre que escucho la chica que renunciaron los labios del Uchiha antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

* Para quienes no estén acostumbrados algunas terminologías japonesas, esta es su explicación:

**San-** ( -さん ): se añade después del nombre de las personas es un sufijo de cortesía y respeto.(se utiliza tanto para personas de la misma edad como para personas mayores que tu).

Kun- ( -君 ): se añade después del nombre, lo usan hombres y mujeres mayores cuando se dirigen a un hombre menor que ellos.(si eres mujer no uses este sufijo con hombres mayores que tu)

**Chan-** ( -ちゃん ): se añade después del nombre de personas mas jóvenes que tu, es una expresión de cariño y confianza, se usa para los amigos, familiares(hermana menor, hermano menor, primos menores etc.) y niños, también se utiliza para las mascotas.

**Sama-**( -様 ) : es un sufijo de cortesía para personas importantes(es mas respetuoso que -san), ejem: se puede utilizar cuando te refieres a un cliente, un dios.  
ejem. Kaminari-sama: (Dios del trueno)

**Senpai-** ( -先輩 ): se añade después del nombre de la persona, este sufijo es de respeto y cortesía para compañeros de trabajo, escuela, o que practican algún arte (shodō,aikido,kendo, etc..) en común contigo, es para enfatizar que es una persona con mas experiencia que la que tu tienes.

**Sensei-** ( 先生 ) - significa maestro, se le puede decir a la persona que te enseña arte marcial, al profesor de la escuela, o también se utiliza para los médicos( isha [医者] ), pero ¡cuidado! , solo cuando estas hablando con el doctor directamente puedes añadir sensei, ejemplo: onaka ga itai sensei (me duele la cabeza).

**Onichan**- (Variables según ocasiones)  
Onisan: Para referirse al hermano, también suena mas cariñoso decir Onichan.(Mayor)  
Onesan: Para referirse a la hermana, también suena mas cariñosa decir Onechan..(Mayor)

Si le dices a tu hermano mayor le puedes decir Onisan, Si lo quieres decir con Cariño o una Expresión Cariñosa Onichan, Igual con la Hermana mayor le puedes decir Onesan, si lo quieres decir con Cariño o una Expresión Cariñosa Onechan. Hinata en el manga tiene a usar el niichan, que es una forma corta de manejar.


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto es de M. Kishimoto, si fuera mío esta serie hubiera sido yaoi desde el principio, solo soy una persona con mucha imaginación en su tiempo libre.

**AVISOS:** Yaoi, Narusasu (con un poco de rencor a Sakura).

**CLASIFICADO:** M (por los temas que se manejan, lenguaje inapropiado y temas de adultos (Aun so sé si va haber un lemon o no, todo depende de cómo avance la historia)

**SIMBOLOGIA:** " Comillas" conversaciones básicas, monólogos o pensamientos (no es difícil de entender)

-Guiones- conversaciones normales o largas

* * *

**"_Consecuencias"_**

**CAPITULO DIECINEUVE:**

**"_No existe mayor temor, que el miedo mismo…"_**

Las oscuras sombras de la noche crecían sin tregua y medida, el brillante firmamento yacía oculto tras la fuerza de las nueves quienes anunciaban con su inminente presencia la entrada de una tormenta. El frió viento recorría con fuerza las calles, levantado a su paso las hojas secas de los árboles. El distinto sonido de los truenos y relámpagos se perdían con el sonido de la lluvia. Levantando su vista al firmamento, el Joven Uchiha trato de buscar consuelo en la oscuridad, aun confundido por las fuertes emociones que lo dominaban, el pelinegro había buscado consuelo en único lugar donde sentí su corazón tranquilo.

Aun cansado y desosó de regresar a descansar Kakashi recorría las silenciosas calles de la aldea, la hokage le había encargado que confiara los rumores que había sobre el joven Uchiha, al parecer los comentarios que corrían por las calles habían llenado de duda y de incertidumbre a la omnipotente mujer. Haciendo caso de su Líder había pasado por la vieja mansión encontrando para su sorpresa la puerta abierta, consternado entro encontrado el lugar en perfecto orden, excepto por aquel plato roto en el piso, mas su mayor sorpresa fue ver aquella criatura felina echada sobre la mesa de centro observándolo seria y fríamente. Ignorando la sensación de temor que creaban aquello brillantes ojos amarillos abandono la residencia aun en búsqueda del último Uchiha. Tras largas horas de búsqueda sin ninguna pista reciente, sintiendo como la paciencia lo se le agotaba, el Ninja de cabellera plateada, usando una ligera invocación llamo a uno de sus fieles canes. Pakku al recibir la orden de su amo aprecio inmediatamente a su servicio, sorprendido de la petición de su maestro, el pequeño canino rastreo con su sorprendente olfato, la esencia del Uchiha. Siguiendo sus sentidos el pequeño can encontró que la presencia del Uchiha se hacía mas contundente ante la entrada del viejo cementerio de Konoha.

Agradecido por la ayuda de su leal can, Kakashi entro por las viejas puertas de hierro, que resguardan las criptas y tumbas de aquellos que habían fallecido, el sonido de la lluvia resonaba sobre las lapidas y mausoleos, el lúgubre lugar cubría con su propia sombras las emociones, caminado con cuidado, con cada paso que daba sentía como si las misma imágenes de las lapidas lo observaban. Al paso de unos minutos había llegado a la parte más profunda, entre los numerosas criptas, bajo la gran imagen de aquel ángel misericordioso que con sus alas abiertas al cielo miraba al firmamento, estaba la tumba del Clan Uchiha, donde yacía sentado con su espalda recargada sobre la base de estatua se encontraba el Heredero de su clan.

El sonido de los pasos despertó al joven de su melancolía, levantado su mirada, pudo ver la presencia de aquel intruso que había osado sacarlo de sus recuerdos, ignorando la inquisidora mirada, Sasuke solo miro con ansiedad el cielo, cerrando sus ojos, en un silenciosa plegaria a dios, a Buda, el joven de cabellera oscura buscaba consuelo entre sus propios muertos. La trágica postura del chico lleno de dolor y lamento el corazón del peliplateado, ignorando cualquier advertencia y siguiendo su instinto se acerco lentamente a su discípulo.

-Que a caso no temes acabar aquí entre ellos por mis manos?- pregunto con seriedad el pelinegro posando su mirada sobre su ex maestro

-No es a la muerte a quien le temo- contesto con seguridad el ninja de las mil copias, podía ver el dolor en aquella mirada, tras un reflejo de impotencia se encontraban escondidos todos los sentimientos del último Uchiha. Haciendo caso omiso a las palabras o no queriendo demostrar lo mucho que lo habían afectado, sintiendo la penetrante mirada de quien laguna vez había sido su mentor Sasuke levantó su mirada al cielo mientras que con su mano izquierda inconcientemente repasaba los bordes de la inscripción del mausoleo.

-Mi padre siempre exigió lo mejor de nosotros… a traer honor, gloria, orgullo al clan., a mi familia…- y posando su mirada sobre la única persona capas de realmente entenderlo pronuncio con desolación - a caso existe honor en mi nombre… o bajo esta cripta…-

kakashi no podía creer lo que estaba pasando frente a él, ya que ne vez del ver al último Uchiha se veía reflejado a si mismo en la tumba de su padre, de su mejor amigo. Con el corazón destrozado, el peli plateado se arrodilló lentamente a lado del desolado joven , conocía perfectamente como se sentía Sasuke en aquel momento, lo que no podía comprender es como no la había notado antes lo semejantes que eran. Colocando su mano derecha sobre la cabeza del zagal mormuro con voz tenue y comprensiva.

- no le temo a la muerte, si no haber vivido en vano, ya que no puedo desperdiciar esta vida, por que no es mía…-

al escuchar aquellas palabras, Sasuke alzo la mirada reflejándose en los brillantes ojos de su maestro, donde pudo darse cuenta de la verdad que existía en ellos, notando por primera vez, que no era, único que sufría de aquella, que no estaba solo, que alguien más entendía aquel dolor que lo destrozaba y destruía, lagrimas recorrieron su rostro mezclándose con la lluvia.

-Gracias, sensei-. Dijo con agradecimiento, con real aprecio mientras se dejaba sucumbir por las sombras del cansancio.

El frio viento recorría las húmedas calles, moviendo son su fuerza, los vestigios de la lluvia, ya habían pasado varias horas desde su regreso de casa de su padrino, aun cansado, molesto y sentido, el guardia del demonio de las nueve colas seguí escondido baja el edredón de su cama, sabía que era una acción inútil e infantil, pero no podía evitar hacerla, ya que le llenaba de seguridad. Recordando las largas noche de soledad que había pasado en la misma posición cuando era pequeño , miro de reojo haciendo un hueco para ver su despertador, "cuarto para las nueve" pensó mientras sentía como su estomago se estremecía de hambre, recordándole que no había comido nada en todo el día, derrotado por el instinto de conservación aun envuelto en su edredón, se levantó, y camino hacía la cocina. El olor del agua caliente mezclándose con los condimentos de la copa de ramen instantáneo lleno la pequeña habitación, aun sumergido en su depresión, Naruto miro hacia el cielo, notando como la calles cubiertas por pequeños charcos de agua, reflejaban las brillantes luces de los poste de luz. Habiendo pasado el tiempo suficiente de espera, el chico ansiosamente levanto la tapa completa de la copa de unicel y coloco sus palillos, revolviendo la mezcla, disfrutando de su penetrante aroma lleno su palillos, rápidamente levanto los fideos hacía su boca sorbiéndolos gustosamente, el increíble sabor lleno su boca la mismo tiempo que calentaba y retiraba el frió de su cuerpo, sintiendo como su cuerpo se relajaba con cada bocado y la paz lo dominaba lentamente mientras repasaba mentalmente la conversación que había tenido en la tarde con Iruka, al principió el Chūnin se había sorprendido por la rápida y estrepitosa entrada de su ahijado en su departamento, pero al enterarse de las razones de su visita comprendió la causa por la cual el rubio se encontraba en aquel estado de desolación, después de haberse tranquilizado lo suficiente con paciencia de un padre a su hijo, le escucho y aconsejo.

-Antes que nada, naruto debes recordar que sasuke se encuentra en un punto muy vulnerable… recuerda que aun no sabemos la causa real por la que haya querido quitarse la vida… si lo que me dices es cierto, debes ponerte en su lugar… nada de lo que esta sobrellevando es fácil, por eso mi consejo es que hables con él… si lo haces veras que al final todo estará bien- le había aconsejado el su antiguo maestro, pero no importaba cuanto lo intentara, sentía temor de enfrentar al Uchiha… No sentía temor de descubrir la verdad que aquel beso que habían compartido no significaba nada, que había sido un error y solo a quedar en ridículo con el corazón destrozado. Cansado tiro la copa vacía al bote basura y dejo los palillos sobre la mesa, aun sumergido en sus pensamiento se recostó sobre su cama y antes de esconderse nuevamente bajo el pesado edredón, miro fijamente la pequeña foto que tenía en su buró, había sido tomada hace un año en su cumpleaños, en ella estaba Iruka, Kakashi atrás de é sonriendo, y a lado de él con una leve sonrisa estaba Sasuke. Lagrimas llenaron sus ojos, al recordar lo feliz que había sido aquel día, y como el mismo Uchiha había ayudado a su padrino a hacer esa pequeña reunión, incluso había sido el que había encargo y recogido el pastel, secando las pequeñas gotas, salio de la seguridad de su cobija y abrió su closet buscando su chamarra de invierno, iría a hablar con el dueño del Sharingan, y aclararía todo de una vez, le confesaría sus sentimientos y de no ser devueltos no importaría… Sasuke sobre todas las cosas es su amigo y jamás a abandonado a un amigo… pasara lo que pasara, axial si el Uchiha no lo quería de la misma manera, no importaba… ya que Sasuke siempre seria la persona más importante para él, y el tenerlo a su lado era lo único que necesitaba.

-Tal vez tu no me necesites Sasuke, pero yo a ti si- y con aquellas palabras salio fuera del calor de su pequeño apartamento.

* * *

* Para quienes no estén acostumbrados algunas terminologías japonesas, esta es su explicación:

**San-** ( -さん ): se añade después del nombre de las personas es un sufijo de cortesía y respeto.(se utiliza tanto para personas de la misma edad como para personas mayores que tu).

Kun- ( -君 ): se añade después del nombre, lo usan hombres y mujeres mayores cuando se dirigen a un hombre menor que ellos.(si eres mujer no uses este sufijo con hombres mayores que tu)

**Chan-** ( -ちゃん ): se añade después del nombre de personas mas jóvenes que tu, es una expresión de cariño y confianza, se usa para los amigos, familiares(hermana menor, hermano menor, primos menores etc.) y niños, también se utiliza para las mascotas.

**Sama-**( -様 ) : es un sufijo de cortesía para personas importantes(es mas respetuoso que -san), ejem: se puede utilizar cuando te refieres a un cliente, un dios.  
ejem. Kaminari-sama: (Dios del trueno)

**Senpai-** ( -先輩 ): se añade después del nombre de la persona, este sufijo es de respeto y cortesía para compañeros de trabajo, escuela, o que practican algún arte (shodō,aikido,kendo, etc..) en común contigo, es para enfatizar que es una persona con mas experiencia que la que tu tienes.

**Sensei-** ( 先生 ) - significa maestro, se le puede decir a la persona que te enseña arte marcial, al profesor de la escuela, o también se utiliza para los médicos( isha [医者] ), pero ¡cuidado! , solo cuando estas hablando con el doctor directamente puedes añadir sensei, ejemplo: onaka ga itai sensei (me duele la cabeza).

**Onichan**- (Variables según ocasiones)  
Onisan: Para referirse al hermano, también suena mas cariñoso decir Onichan.(Mayor)  
Onesan: Para referirse a la hermana, también suena mas cariñosa decir Onechan..(Mayor)

Si le dices a tu hermano mayor le puedes decir Onisan, Si lo quieres decir con Cariño o una Expresión Cariñosa Onichan, Igual con la Hermana mayor le puedes decir Onesan, si lo quieres decir con Cariño o una Expresión Cariñosa Onechan. Hinata en el manga tiene a usar el niichan, que es una forma corta de manejar.


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto es de M. Kishimoto, si fuera mío esta serie hubiera sido yaoi desde el principio, solo soy una persona con mucha imaginación en su tiempo libre.

**AVISOS:** Yaoi, Narusasu (con un poco de rencor a Sakura).

**CLASIFICADO:** M (por los temas que se manejan, lenguaje inapropiado y temas de adultos (Aun so sé si va haber un lemon o no, todo depende de cómo avance la historia)

**SIMBOLOGIA:** " Comillas" conversaciones básicas, monólogos o pensamientos (no es difícil de entender)

-Guiones- conversaciones normales o largas

* * *

**"_Consecuencias"_**

**CAPITULO VEINTE:**

**"_Aun en la más profunda oscuridad, existe la presencia de la luz…"_**

Un terrible dolor de cabeza se había apoderado en de ella en el momento que abrió los ojos, el sonido distintivo de la lluvia, resonaba en su alcoba mientras el viento movía las copias de los árboles tratando de recordar que había sucedido la joven Kunochi se puso de pie, un poco mareada noto su reflejo observando por primera vez su aspecto, su brillante maquillaje estaba revuelto, el rimel se había recorrido, dejando huellas de sus lagrimas, su cabellera estaba enredada, sus brillantes ojos turquesa estaban apagados sin vida, pero lo más atemorizante, era la terrible marca que había en su cuello, que se burlaba de ella, un vestigio del desplán de fuerza del último Uchiha. Dejándose caer en el suelo, podía sentir como sus respiración se cortaba lentamente, al recordar lo que había sucedido… las palabras del hombre que amaba, la verdad que había descubierto pero sobre todas las cosas, la realidad a la que se enfrentaba… El dolor dominaba su cuerpo y mientras sentía la desolación apoderarse de ella, terribles lagrimas y sollos salían de su boca, con cada grito, con cada quejido busca liberarse de aquel terrible sentimiento, más no podía olvidar aquellas terribles palabras.

-Porque? … Por qué él y no yo…- repetía una y otra vez sin importar quien la escuchara o que pensaran de ella, hasta que ya no pudo llorar más.

El sonido de la manecilla del segundero de su reloj de pared llenaban el silencio, largas horas habían pasado desde que había despertado, la lluvia había terminado al igual que sus lagrimas, aun tirada boca abajo sobre la suave alfombra de su cuarto, Sakura buscaba algún consuelo, mientras que con su mano derecha acariciaba el suelo. Su madre había intentado entrar varias veces la oír sus llantos, más había cerrado la puerta, tratando de encerrarse en su soledad y su dolor, sabía que sus padres se preocupaban por ella, que la amaban y la querían, pero ahora eso no servia de ningún consuelo… dejando un largo suspiro una extraña idea entro por su cabeza, sentándose lentamente, la peli rosa sintió como la esperanza crecía dentro de ella. Sabía bien que le Uchiha no sentía nada por ella, pero eso no significaba que no fuera importante para él, de no serlo la hubiera matado en ese instante a menos…

-Naruto-

Y pronunciando aquel nombre rápidamente se puso de pie, todavía tenia una esperanza, no, tenía una oportunidad, si Sasuke la había traído hasta su casa, si el dueño del Sharingan había reaccionado de aquella manera era por que tenía razón en sus palabras, el maestro del mangekyou Sharingan no sabía todavía los sentimientos del rubio hacía él. Y con una nueva meta en la mente, saco uno de sus mejore vestidos de su closet, cambiándose rápidamente y buscando su caja de maquillaje para retocarse planeaba lentamente cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Si, Naruto no esta en la imagen… A Sasuke no le quedara otra que aceptarme, solo tengo que hacer ver a Sasuke que ese maldito demonio no le conviene, y después deshacerme de él para tener al Uchiha para mi sola-

se dijo así misma mirándose al espejo mientras terminaba de poner una capa de base, y corrigiendo su imagen los más rápido que podía, Sabía que Naruto era muy tonto e ingenuo y solo necesitaría una para de comentarios para lograr la respuestaza que necesitaba, así como el Uchiha se encontraba en un situación bastante vulnerable y no era el momento de andar llorando, sino de actuar.

Terminado de arreglarse la bella joven observo su imagen por completo satisfecha de ella, el vestido que llevaba no era muy elegante, pero le acentuaba perfectamente, las botas largas que se había puesto hacían juego son su abrigo de invierno, su imagen era la de una bella mujer, no muy exagerada, pero si acentuada. Sin pedir más coloco un poco de perfume y abrió la puerta de su cuarto y mientras bajaba las escaleras anuncio a sus padres que saldrían, quienes al verla no pudieron pronunciar alguna palabra, solo esperaban que su hija estuviera bien.

El reconfortante aroma de la tierra húmeda llenaba sus pulmones, sentía como la calma del ambiente y la paz lo dominaban lentamente, no recordaba sentirse de aquella manera desde hacía mucho tiempo, el recuerdo de una tarde lluviosa entro en su mente, apenas había cumplido la edad de seis años, cuando estaba ayudando a su madre en el jardín a terminar de plantar las nuevas flores que había comprado, a mitad de la labor, la lluvia de verano había empezando mojándolos a ambos, su madre alegre y sonriente después de secarlo bien y haberle pedido que se cambiara fue a la cocina a hacer un poco de chocolate amargo, su hermano había llegado de una misión y estaba contento de estar en casa platicándole a gran detalle su aventuras como ninja, mientras su padre los observaba sentado terminado de leer un pergamino desde la sala de estar, aun podía oler el incienso, y escuchar el timbre de voz de su madre anunciándoles las bebidas, la risa de su hermano compitiendo con el por ver quien llega primero a la mesa y la mirada de tranquilidad de su padre…

El tintineo de una campana lo saco de sus pensamientos y abriéndolos ojos regresando a la realidad observo la pequeña campanilla de la ventana del departamento de su ex maestro, que se movía con el viento.

-aun vagando por tu recuerdos- comento Kakashi entrando al cuarto acercándose al Uchiha mientras le entregaba una de las tazas de café que llevaba-

-Gracias, a veces no sé que es mejor si olvidar o recordar… ahí algunos, pocos, que me llenan de felicidad… y otros que solo alimentan la tristeza- comento Sasuke mientras se sentaba sobre la cama al recibir su taza.

-hmm, entiendo, a veces tiendo a recordar los gratos momento que pase con mi equipo de niño, raros momentos déjame decirte, pero eran especiales… aunque la mayor parte del tiempo tiendo a recordar los mas oscuros- comento el ninja de mas mil copias sentándose a lado de su discípulo.

El silencio domino por unos segundos, los cuales como la seda llenaron de tranquilidad y confort a sus corazones, la pequeña brecha que exilia entre ellos, parecía que se había ido con la lluvia.

-y que piensas hacer, aceptar el trato de los Hyûga o piensas confesarle a nuestro revoltoso comedor de ramen tus sentimientos?-

La pregunta lo había agarrado por sorpresa, haciendo que tosiera un poco el amargo liquido que tenía en la garganta, sintiendo la penetrante mirada del Jōnin, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, se sentía tan extraño en aquel momento, sabía que algo importante había sucedido creando un lazo entre ellos, pero aun no estaba seguro de lo como que se sentía con ello, sin decir más el dueño del Sharingan se puso de pie, entregándole la taza al ninja de las mil copias.

-Aún no lo he decidido, si quisiera regresar el honor y orgullo al clan debería seguir los deseos de mi padre y casarme con Hinata, pero… existe algo que no he podido olvidar, y fueron las palabras de mi madre, sabrás que a ella la obligaron a casarse con mi padre y cuando Itachi cambio antes de la masacre… ella… ella lloraba mucho y su último consejo, fue… que fuera feliz, que hiciera lo que hiciera, no debería importarme, clan o no clan… sino que fuera feliz…-

Kakashi observo la pose tan callada y sincera del joven, sabía que le había costado mucho al chico poder pronunciar aquel recuerdo y que había sido demasiado abierto con sus emociones y recuerdos.

-Debo irme, Gracias por sus atenciones- y con toda la formalidad que un líder tiene hacía un compañero, Sasuke se despido de su ex maestro saliendo por la puerta, su corazón latía fuertemente, su mente estaba hecha un caos, pero sabía que no podía pasar más tiempo ahí, debía continuar, aun tenia respuestas que buscar por si mismo, y una de ellas era los sentimientos de Naruto hacía él, y con ese pensamiento en su mente, se dispuso a regresar a la vieja mansión.

El frio llenaba sus pulmones, haciendo que sintiera el cansancio apoderarse de él, pero no queriendo perder tiempo, Naruto corría lo más rápido que podía en dirección al viejo distrito Uchiha, tenía que hablar con Sasuke y tenia que hacerlo antes de que se arrepintiera. Perdiendo el paso un par de veces casi cayéndose, continuo su camino hasta que había llegado cerca del cruce del puente que llevaba al área de entrenamiento "ya estoy cerca un poco más" pensó para si mismo mientras aumentaba su velocidad, al acercarse cada vez más pudo notar la figura de una persona que se dirigía hacía él, pidiéndole a Buda un poco de suerte aumento el paso, descubriendo que aquella persona, no era más que la bella kunochi de cabellera rozada.

-Sakura- pronuncio con sorpresa y cansancio al ver a la chica detenerse frente a él.

-Naruto- respondió ella, recuperando rápidamente el aliento y acercándose un poco más con pasos desicivos.

-Sa… Sakura…-

-Haruno-san,- corto rápidamente la joven

-he venido a hablar contigo, ya que no pienso en quedarme con los brazos cruzada mientras observo como lastimas a Sasuke cada vez más… no estoy segura de que estas tramando o que intentas lograr pero no pienso dejar que arruines la oportunidad de que él pueda ser feliz- respondió con autoridad la Kunochi de cabellera Rosa.

-no, no sé de que estas hablando Sakura-

-Haruno, me refiero a lo siguiente, tal vez tengas razón y Sasuke-kun no este interesado en mí, pero no significa que no proteja su felicidad… que a caso no te das cuenta de las situación en la que se encuentra en este momento, o eres muy torpe y tonto para darte cuenta… durante estos largos años, el honor, la gloria del clan Uchiha ha desparecido… la aldea no tolera, ni desea la presencia de Sasuke-kun, para el consejo solo es un arma más…- empezó a narrar la chica con voz tranquila y serena como la de una madre aun niño.

-Yo, la verdad. Es que… lo sé , lo he visto, ni Baa-chan confía en él- comento derrotado el guardián de la bestia de las nueve colas al ver la verdad en aquellas palabras.

-y hora tiene la oportunidad de cambiar todo eso, si Sasuke-kun se casa con Hinata, no solo restaurara el Honor de su clan, sino que tendrá la oportunidad de demostrar su valor a aleda… y eso es produciendo un heredero, o es a caso que ya olvidaste que uno de los sueños es el restaurar su clan, y contigo a su lado eso imposible, al contrario lo odiarían más, y condenarían, quieras aceptarlo o no tu tampoco eres la estrella dorada que todos quieren-

La kunochi podía ver como cambian las emociones rápidamente en el rostro del rubio, su plan estaba marchando a la perfección, pronto solo tendría que mover algunas piezas y la victoria seria suya, mientras que Naruto no podía creer lo que oía, la verdad dolía, todo el tiempo había pensando en el y nunca en el futuro del Uchiha y ahora que veía desde otra perspectiva las cosas, sentía el peso de la realidad cada vez mas fuerte.

-yo… yo… lo entiendo, pero… no pienso rendirme a si sea inútil, o tonto y al final no importe… yo lo amo Sakura y no pienso renunciar a él…- contesto el rubio firmemente cerrando sus puños controlando el dolor, la tristeza y la ansiedad que sentía como los dominaban. La Chica al ver como su plan se desvanecía lentamente dejo que la furia se apoderara de ella pero antes de que este pudiera continuar hablando la kunochi le soltó un bofetada, Naruto permaneció en silencio, poniendo su mano sobre su ahora roja mejilla, Silenciosamente Sakura se acerco lentamente como un felino antes de saltar a su presa agarrándolo de la chamarra con su mano derecha y colocando su izquierda en su hombro, el rubio podía sentir como el cuerpo de chica se pegaba al suyo y sintiendo su cálida respiración en su cuello.

-Qué te quede muy claro, Usumaki… Sasuke-kun será infeliz contigo por el resto de su vida, y ni creas que tu o esa maldita zorra se quedaran con él, que te quede claro Sasuke es mío y más te vale que lo dejes en paz y te alejes de él, porque si no voy a hacer tu vida tan miserable cada segundo, que desearas haber no nacido nunca… así que mejor ríndete y largarte, sino te arrepentirás de haberte metido conmigo… o crees que no soy capas de hacerte desear estar muerto, no tienes oportunidad-

Susurro la joven con malicia, sus brillantes ojos verdes brillan con locura y venganza, soltando al rubio y dando media vuelta, caminado con tranquilidad hacía su casa. Confundido, asustado y un poco intimidado, Naruto solo pudo poner su mano sobre el cuello, intentado detener los escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo, un solo pensamiento recorriendo su mente "Las mujeres sí que están locas".

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía o se había dado cuenta, era que cerca de ellos, en uno de los techos lo suficientemente lejos como para no haber escuchado la conversación, pero lo adecuadamente cerca para haber visto la escena se encontraba un silencioso Uchiha.

* * *

* Para quienes no estén acostumbrados algunas terminologías japonesas, esta es su explicación:

**San-** ( -さん ): se añade después del nombre de las personas es un sufijo de cortesía y respeto.(se utiliza tanto para personas de la misma edad como para personas mayores que tu).

Kun- ( -君 ): se añade después del nombre, lo usan hombres y mujeres mayores cuando se dirigen a un hombre menor que ellos.(si eres mujer no uses este sufijo con hombres mayores que tu)

**Chan-** ( -ちゃん ): se añade después del nombre de personas mas jóvenes que tu, es una expresión de cariño y confianza, se usa para los amigos, familiares(hermana menor, hermano menor, primos menores etc.) y niños, también se utiliza para las mascotas.

**Sama-**( -様 ) : es un sufijo de cortesía para personas importantes(es mas respetuoso que -san), ejem: se puede utilizar cuando te refieres a un cliente, un dios.  
ejem. Kaminari-sama: (Dios del trueno)

**Senpai-** ( -先輩 ): se añade después del nombre de la persona, este sufijo es de respeto y cortesía para compañeros de trabajo, escuela, o que practican algún arte (shodō,aikido,kendo, etc..) en común contigo, es para enfatizar que es una persona con mas experiencia que la que tu tienes.

**Sensei-** ( 先生 ) - significa maestro, se le puede decir a la persona que te enseña arte marcial, al profesor de la escuela, o también se utiliza para los médicos( isha [医者] ), pero ¡cuidado! , solo cuando estas hablando con el doctor directamente puedes añadir sensei, ejemplo: onaka ga itai sensei (me duele la cabeza).

**Onichan**- (Variables según ocasiones)  
Onisan: Para referirse al hermano, también suena mas cariñoso decir Onichan.(Mayor)  
Onesan: Para referirse a la hermana, también suena mas cariñosa decir Onechan..(Mayor)

Si le dices a tu hermano mayor le puedes decir Onisan, Si lo quieres decir con Cariño o una Expresión Cariñosa Onichan, Igual con la Hermana mayor le puedes decir Onesan, si lo quieres decir con Cariño o una Expresión Cariñosa Onechan. Hinata en el manga tiene a usar el niichan, que es una forma corta de manejar.


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto es de M. Kishimoto, si fuera mío esta serie hubiera sido yaoi desde el principio, solo soy una persona con mucha imaginación en su tiempo libre.

**AVISOS:** Yaoi, Narusasu (con un poco de rencor a Sakura).

**CLASIFICADO:** M (por los temas que se manejan, lenguaje inapropiado y temas de adultos (Aun so sé si va haber un lemon o no, todo depende de cómo avance la historia)

**SIMBOLOGIA:** " Comillas" conversaciones básicas, monólogos o pensamientos (no es difícil de entender)

-Guiones- conversaciones normales o largas

* * *

**"_Consecuencias"_**

**CAPITULO VEINTIUNO:**

**"_No existe peor decisión que la indecisión.…"_**

El estruendoso sonido de la puerta azotándose al cerrar lleno el pequeño apartamento, cansado frustrado, molesto, angustiado, desperado tras largas horas de buscar al uchiha sin suerte alguna, dejo naruto caer su cuerpo sobre las calientes, suaves y comandas cobijas de su cama.

Después de su terrible encuentro con Sakura, había tratado en entrar en razón consigo mismo, bajo el terrible debate de ir o no buscar al Uchiha y confesarle sus sentimientos. Al principio no podía olvidar cada una de las insidiosas pero ciertas palabras de ex compañera de equipo, sabía que era una locura, una tontería arruinar la oportunidad que Sasuke tenía para recuperar todo lo que había perdido a causa de la venganza… Pero no quería renunciar a él, ni a lo que sentí, muchas veces a lo largo de su vida, había permitido una y otra vez que lo arrebataran de su lado, ya hora perderlo por las entupidas razones políticas de la aldea llenaban de coraje y frustración su corazón.

Acomodándose mejor en el calido capullo de su cama, trataba de combatir las emociones que lo dominaban, aun podía recordar la mirada de sasuke ne la pelea con Haku, cuando aun eran niños, como a psear de no tener nada en común de no existir una relación o conexión ente ello, el peli negro había sacrificado su vida por la suya, pero aquella mirada de arrepentimiento mientras caía inconsciente en sus brazos aun lo atormentaba lentamente, Sasuke no tenía miedo a la muerte en aquel tiempo, sino a no ser capaz de ser el vengador, el Uchiha que todos veían en él. Así como no podía olvidar la mira de temor y desconcierto cuando fueron atacados por Orochimaru en las pruebas Chūnin, ni la expresión de coraje y frustración ante la transformación parcial de Gaara… pero aquella mirada llena de desolación durante la pelea en el valle del viento era la que mas lo atormentaba, ese día en el hospital, cuando había intentado quitarse la vida, supo lo que realmente sentía por el Uchiha, lo que significaban todas esa extrañas emociones que lo dominaban, toda la ansiedad que lo perseguía… y no quería darse por vencido no ahora…

-Demonios Sasuke… no sé que hacer… no quiero perderte…- y con esa frase sucumbió ante el cansancio ante los brazos expectantes brazos de Morfeo.

Las oscuras sombras de la noche crecían lentamente, el brillante firmamento repleto de estrella resplandecía, la luna en su tercera casa, alumbraba con suaves matices plata la entrada de su crecimiento, las oscuras nubes ante la presencia de la regal soberana, con los destellos de los truenos, la saludaban.

El viento recorría su cuerpo, aun no sabía que lo había llevado a estar en aquel lugar, la aldea oculta de lo hoja con sus tenues luces hacia su presencia, parado sobre el pico más alto del monumento de los Hokages se encontraba el último Uchiha.

El sonido de las cascada del valle del viento resonaban con armonía, llenando de tranquilidad su alma, desconcertado el peli negro busco consuelo una vez más en las estrellas mientras intentaba callar las voces de duda de su mente.

Aun no estaba seguro de que se había tratado aquella escena que había presenciado entre sus dos ex compañeros, por el lenguaje físico del Rubio había sorpresa confusión incluso temor, y la chica se veía tan soberbia, tan imponente. Al principio había creído que las palabras de la chica en su casa habían sido ciertas, y que esteba peleando un batalla que ya había perdido desde hace mucho tiempo, que el sol de Konoha no sentía anda más por él que una amistad, pero la voz de la esperanza aun hablaba fuertemente, si en realidad las proféticas palabras de la aquella víbora eran tan ciertas por que el Rubio estaba tan desconcertado con la chica, o sería a caso que era solo un truco un engaño, por parte de ambos, para herirle de aquella, manera, para atormentarlo, serían tan crueles, capaces de jugar con sus sentimientos, con sus emociones… Sakura tal vez, peor no él, naruto jamás se prestaría a hacer lago tan vil y cruel de aquella manera, estaba seguro… no quería creer que aquel beso que habían compartido había sido solo una ilusión… por eso no podía rendirse.

-Itachi, Onichan… no sé que hacer-

El sonido del bullicio de las calles lo había despertado, aun cansado y con sueño Naruto cubrió su cabeza con las cobijas tratando de escapar de los rayos del sol y de la realidad, intentando regresar a la tierra de los sueños. El insistente sonido de su puerta llenaron de confusión su mente, aun adormilado reviso su despertador notando que eran apenas eran las siete de la mañana, cansado de que el incesante sonido no paraba, molesto se levanto de su cama y abrió la puerta intentando disuadir al visitante para que lo dejara en paz, encontrando frente a el una tímida y sorprendida Hinata.

-Los siento Naruto-kun, no sabía que te había despertado… si, si es un mala momento puedo regresar después- comento rápidamente la bella chica la notar el desaliñado y adormilado aspecto del rubio.

-Hi, Hinata…no, no pasa adelante, es que, bueno ahhh –

La futura heredera del clan Hyûga no pudo evitar reírse ante la desesperación y la timidez de su secreto amor, y armándose de valor entró a la pequeña residencia.

El lugar aunque no estaba limpio, no se encontraba en completo desorden o caos como se lo había imaginado, la cocina tenía algunos traste sucios, y la pequeña sala señalaba vestigios de un habitante nocturno, y por las cobijas tiradas en el piso, la chica pudo concluir que el rubio no había tenido una buena noche al parecer. Mirando con más detalle el aspecto de su persona favorita podía notar las marcas de unas pequeñas ojeras bajos su hermosos ojos azule cielo, los cuales estaban un poco apagados, su ropa arrugada y desaliñada, con marcas de lodo en los pantalones, al parecer el Guardián del Zorro de la nueve colas había paso la noche fuera de su casa. Sonrojado por las seria mirada de la joven, trato de arreglar un poco su apariencias, más sentía que era una tarea titánica he imposible.

-Hinata-chan, en que puedo ayudarte- pronuncio confundido y nervioso al ver la noble apariencia del chica con un lindo kimono que enseñaba no solo su estatus social sino acentuaba correctamente su figura.

-ne, Naruto-kun, este, este… quiero hablar contigo honestamente- comento la joven aparatando su mirada, no quería ver aquellos maravillosos ojos que la cautivaban o no iba poder ser capaz de hacer lo que venía hacer. Confundido el rubio por la actitud tan seria y serena de la chica la invitó asentaras en su sofá, después de mover algunas tollas y objetos que se encontraban en el lugar para que estuviera mas cómoda. Hinata aun nerviosa tomo en sus manos un pedazo de la larga manga de su kimono y mirando seriamente al amor de su vida se concentro en hacer la conversación que había planeado.

-Naru, Naruto-kun… Yo, yo… desde hace mucho tiempo, no quiero importunarte, pero, lo que quiero decir, es que desde hace tiempo, yo he estado enamorada de ti-

-Hinata…-

-por favor, de, déjame continuar no o no tendré el valor de decir lo que quiero, por favor…-

-esta bien-

-gracias, se que , es muy imprevisto todo esto, pero, pero las cosas han cambiado muy rápido ya aun que lo que siento por ti es genuino, yo sé que tu no puedes regresar los sentimientos que siento por ti, pero he venido a preguntarte una sola cosa… Usumaki Naruto cuales son tus sentimientos hacia Sasuke-kun-

La pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa, al principio no sabia que contestar, sabía que si lo hacía era confesar todo, y aun tenia dudas he incertidumbre, pero al ver la honesta y segura mirada de la joven que se encontraba frente a él, no pudo notar lo hermosa y lo mucho que había cambiado Hinata de la chica tímida e insegura, hasta este hermosa joven llena de valor, de elegancia "será un gran líder", pensó así mismo.

-Por favor, es importante que me lo digas, onegai… - suplico la chica con ansiedad mientras tomaba sus manos con las suyas.

-yo, yo… hai, Hinata-chan, Sukidaiyo… yo lo amo- Confesó el rubio con una voz tenue y tranquila, sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente y el rubor aumentaba en sus mejillas.

-Hontoni, de verdad?- pregunto la chica con entusiasmo, y al ver como el Joven acentuaba con su cabeza no pudo evitar abrazarlo, haciendo que este se sonrojara aun más.

-Gracias, gracias, no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber esto, de verdad gracias- lágrimas corroían por el rostro de la joven lagrimas de alegría y dolor, sabía que esa confesión había perdido cualquier esperanza de ser feliz, pero había escuchado lo más importante para ella, lo necesario para arreglar las cosas.

-Hi, Hinata, Hinata-chan, estas bien por que lloras- pregunto escandalizado el rubio al sentir las gotas sobre su chamarra y separando a la chica pudo notar en sus cristalinas perlas, la verdad de lo que pasaban con la joven.

-Si, ahora todo estará bien-

-pero, Hinata-

-Naruto, Por favor busca a Sasuke-san-

-Sasuke?-

-Naruto, tal vez tu no te has dado cuenta, pero sasuke-kun, te ama-

Y al escuchar aquellas palabras salir de la boca de la joven dicha con tanta verdad y fuerza que no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se aceleraba, y sin decir, más se puso de pie colocando rápidamente sus sandalias saliendo de su casa con una sola misión en su mente encontrar a Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata a pesar del dolor que sentía dentro de ella sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta mientras terminaba de cerrar la puerta del apartamento.

-Hazle feliz, por favor, Sasuke-kun… Naruto-kun, sean felices- murmuro a si misma mientras desperecía en las bulliciosas calles de la aldea.

* * *

* Para quienes no estén acostumbrados algunas terminologías japonesas, esta es su explicación:

**San-** ( -さん ): se añade después del nombre de las personas es un sufijo de cortesía y respeto.(se utiliza tanto para personas de la misma edad como para personas mayores que tu).

Kun- ( -君 ): se añade después del nombre, lo usan hombres y mujeres mayores cuando se dirigen a un hombre menor que ellos.(si eres mujer no uses este sufijo con hombres mayores que tu)

**Chan-** ( -ちゃん ): se añade después del nombre de personas mas jóvenes que tu, es una expresión de cariño y confianza, se usa para los amigos, familiares(hermana menor, hermano menor, primos menores etc.) y niños, también se utiliza para las mascotas.

**Sama-**( -様 ) : es un sufijo de cortesía para personas importantes(es mas respetuoso que -san), ejem: se puede utilizar cuando te refieres a un cliente, un dios.  
ejem. Kaminari-sama: (Dios del trueno)

**Senpai-** ( -先輩 ): se añade después del nombre de la persona, este sufijo es de respeto y cortesía para compañeros de trabajo, escuela, o que practican algún arte (shodō,aikido,kendo, etc..) en común contigo, es para enfatizar que es una persona con mas experiencia que la que tu tienes.

**Sensei-** ( 先生 ) - significa maestro, se le puede decir a la persona que te enseña arte marcial, al profesor de la escuela, o también se utiliza para los médicos( isha [医者] ), pero ¡cuidado! , solo cuando estas hablando con el doctor directamente puedes añadir sensei, ejemplo: onaka ga itai sensei (me duele la cabeza).

**Onichan**- (Variables según ocasiones)  
Onisan: Para referirse al hermano, también suena mas cariñoso decir Onichan.(Mayor)  
Onesan: Para referirse a la hermana, también suena mas cariñosa decir Onechan..(Mayor)

Si le dices a tu hermano mayor le puedes decir Onisan, Si lo quieres decir con Cariño o una Expresión Cariñosa Onichan, Igual con la Hermana mayor le puedes decir Onesan, si lo quieres decir con Cariño o una Expresión Cariñosa Onechan. Hinata en el manga tiene a usar el niichan, que es una forma corta de manejar.

**Hontoni- **en verdad

**Hai- **Sí

**Onegai-** por favor

**Sukidaiyo- **significa literalmente me gusta o lo quiero, pero se puede traducir también como lo amo


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto es de M. Kishimoto, si fuera mío esta serie hubiera sido yaoi desde el principio, solo soy una persona con mucha imaginación en su tiempo libre.

**AVISOS:** Yaoi, Narusasu (con un poco de rencor a Sakura).

**CLASIFICADO:** M (por los temas que se manejan, lenguaje inapropiado y temas de adultos (Aun so sé si va haber un lemon o no, todo depende de cómo avance la historia)

**SIMBOLOGIA:** " Comillas" conversaciones básicas, monólogos o pensamientos (no es difícil de entender)

-Guiones- conversaciones normales o largas

* * *

**"_Consecuencias"_**

**CAPITULO VEINTIDOS:**

**"_Puedes dudar que la verdad sea mentira, pero no dudes jamás de que te amo…"_**

los brillantes rayos de luz llenaban de calidez y tranquilidad el día, la benévola diosa Amaterasu cuidaba con su luz a la tierra, brindando con ella su amor y felicidad. Eran un fin de semana normal para la aldea oculta de la hoja, los mercaderes ansiosos se había levantado desde tempranos dispuesto a empezar el día. El sonido de la calle llenaba los rincones, algunas familias disfrutaban de sus días de descanso paseando en compañía de sus seres queridos. Se podía escuchar le sonido de los alegres niños jugando en el parque, la risas de los padres disfrutando a sus hijos, de los mercaderes anunciando sus productos, de las jóvenes felices de pasear con sus amigo, "si, hoy es una gran día" un pensó para si misma la quinta Hokage desde su balcón observando a la gente que estaba bajos su protección. Desde muy temprano la Godaime había empezado su trabajo, gracias a su asistente tenía que terminar de revisar los reportes de las misiones de la semana así, como contestar las peticiones de los aldeanos.

Contenta consigo misma, regreso de nuevo a sus silla después de estirara su cuerpo, aun esta adormilada, y cansada, no era una persona madrugadora, pero sabía que no podía dejar relegando su trabajo. Recargándose perezosamente en su escritorio empezó a imaginar lo que haría el resto del día cuando una reporte llamo su atención, frente a él estaba la carta de respuesta del consejo, Irritada le dio vuelta a los papales, ya que aun no estaba aun dispuesta a resolver el ataque del Uchiha. "No aun no estoy lista para atender cosas tan frustrantes como esa" pensó mientras se quedaba dormida sobre sus brazos.

Sin haber podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, Sasuke miraba con determinación la caja de madera que contenía el kimono formal de su familia, el kimono de su padre. Abriendo la vieja cada de madera observo la brillante tela de seda negra resplandecer con la luz del cuarto, habían pasado mucho años, desde que había vuelto a ver aquellas ropas y aun no estaba seguro de su decisión, cansado pasó su mano por encima de las delicada tela trazando el símbolo de su clan con las huellas de sus dedos.

-espero que esto sea lo correctos- pronunció el Uchiha en voz baja mientras sacaba los accesorio de la caja.

El sonido de los sirvientes empezando sus tareas en la mansión de los Hyûga llenaba el ambiente, las matronas rápidamente se movía arreglando los preparativos para los miembros de la casa principal. Neji quien aun acostumbrado a actuar como un miembro secundario de la casta de su clan se encontraba ayudando en los sirvientes a arreglar el gran salón cuando lo sorprendió a ver a su primas caminado ya arreglada por los pasillos de la casa. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle la razón por la cual estaba despierta la hermosa se coloco sus elegantes getas y salió por la puerta principal, dejando atónitos a los habitantes de la casa.

Cansado y aun con sueño, el ninja de las mil copias se abría paso entre la gente, cuando regresaba a su departamento, no pudiendo evitar los sentimientos y recuerdos que evocaron la presencia el último Uchiha en él, había ido a dar sus respetos a la tumba de su mejor amigo, sacudiendo pesadamente la cabeza mientras intentaba deambular por las calles, no pudo evitar sentirse tan satisfecho consigo mismo. Aun adormilado, y evitando las vías mas concurridas entro un par de callejones esperando así acortar su camino, la tranquilidad de la callejuelas, y la refrescante sombras, llenaron de calma su mente y mas relajado pudo notar lo brillante y tranquilo del día.

-Al parecer hoy Buda nos ha brindado con un bello día, irónico- se dijo así mismo mientras se daba el raro placer de disfrutar el camino a casa.

El sonido de las fuentes de bambú y las cigarras lleno de paz el dojo de la casa principal de los Hyûga, relajado pero atento al entrenamiento de su hija menor con su sobrino, Hiashi se sentía complacido por el gran avance de habilidad que estaba desarrollando su pequeña al mismo tiempo que el orgullo lo invadía al ver lo mecho había crecido su sobrino. "es un gran chico hermano, te enorgullecerías de verlo" pensó placidamente mientras continuaba observando las lección de sus discípulos. Interrumpiendo la tranquila escena una de las matronas principales abrió suavemente la puerta de papel haciendo una reverencia completa a su señor.

-Hiashi-sama, un visitante solicita audiencia con usted, dice que es de carácter Urgente-

Hanabi y su primo compartieron, intrigantes mirada al oír las noticias, ya que era raro que en un día como aquel y menos cuando no existía algún asunto importante o pendiente por atender del jefe de la familia era llamado de aquella manera. Molesto por la interrupción el líder del clan Hyûga miro a la señora con seriedad, ya que había dejado claras instrucciones de no molestarle a menos de que fuera una emergencia.

-Creo que había dejado las cosas clara cuando solicite no ser molestado- contesto con seriedad, mientras miraba fríamente a señora.

-Sí mi señor, pero Se trata del Líder del Clan Uchiha- contesto tímidamente la matrona, escondiendo sus ojos dando una larga reverencia.

La información, lleno de sorpresa la mente del actual Líder del clan del Byakugan, ya que aun no esperaba reunirse con el último heredero del Sharingan sino hasta después de unos días. Intrigado, se levanto lentamente mientras indicaba a la servidumbre de atender al invitado y guiarlo hasta su estudio donde se reuniría con él. Neji intrigado miro la resolución de su tío y no pudo evitar preguntarse si la salida tan temprano de su prima de la casa tenía algo que ver con ello.

-Neji, por favor hazte cargo del entrenamiento de Hanabi hasta mi regreso-

Y Con esas últimas palabras abandono Hiashi el dojo cerrando suavemente la pequeña puerta de papel.

Cansado y deseoso de recostarse a dormir por un rato, Kakashi saco las llaves de su vivienda mientras subía las pequeñas escaleras de madera. Contento al llegar la su piso no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez ya sería hora de buscar otro lugar para vivir, y que lo más importante era empezar a hacer pequeños cambios como el un nuevo hogar, al llegar a su puerta desconcertado observo un paquete frente a su puerta, al verlo lo levanto examinado la caja tratando de identificar quien la había dejado. Al no ver nota alguna, abrió lentamente la puerta de su casa y coloco el paquete sobre la mesa de la cocina mirándolo con confusión.

Después de varios minutos y habiendo probado un par de jutsus para comprobar que no se trataba de una broma o una trampa, decidió abrir la caja, al principio no supo como reaccionar al ver su contenido y ni cual era su significado, pero al sacar la hermosa Yukata negra con imágenes de dragones se dio cuneta de su valor, al ver el inconfundible sello de la familia Uchiha. Sorprendido por el regalo, el peli plateado examino la fina prenda con cuidado, notando que cerca del cuello se encontraban bordado un nombre.

-Óbito Uchiha- leyó con subidas mientras sentía como aquel poderoso nombre recorría su boca, y su mente procesaba el significado de aquellas palabras. Incrédulo, y atónito miro con detenimiento la pieza que ahora se encontraba en su poder hasta que noto que en la caja estaba una pequeña nota, dejando la preciada tela sobre la mesa, tomó la nota leyendo solo la palabra gracias en ella.

Levantando una vez más el tesoro que se labia sido encomendado Kakashi no pudo evitar sentirse contento y agradecido con su pupilo.

-Arigato Sasuke,-

Aun recostada sobre su cama inundada por la miseria, la joven Haruno, observaba con envidia a la diosa sol, sabía que no tenía una razón real para sentir aquel rencor más no podía evitarlo, se había levantado temprano, y arreglado para ir a buscar al amor de su vida para tratar de converso una vez más de que la aceptara a su lado, pero para precia que buda y los dioses se burlaban de ella, al ver como a pesar de todos sus intentos el Uchiha la había rechazado nuevamente, tal vez no era un rechazo formal cara a cara pero al verlo caminar hacía el distrito Hyûga supo, en ese momento que había perdido su oportunidad, pues la parecer el dueño del Sharingan ya había hecho su elección y no era ella. Lagrimas recorrían su rostro, ya que no podía evitarse quitarse el terrible dolor que la invadía, era aun más profundo que el día en que se había marchado de Konoha, ya que ahora sabía que no tenía esperanza alguna.

En silencio y con cuidado Madoka abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hija, notando lo deprimida que se encontraba, el corazón se comprimió en su pecho y siguiendo sus instintos de madre la tranquila mujer se acerco hacía su retoño, sentándose a una lado de ella, y abrazándole transmitiéndole todo el cariño y amor que solo una madre puede hacer. Sakura al sentir los calidos brazos de su madre rodeándola, no pudo evitar voltearse y aferrarse a ella mientras dejaba salir en llanto todo el dolor que sentía.

-shhh, tranquila… todo va estar bien…shhhh- decía con paciencia la tranquila mujer de cuarenta décadas mientras acariciaba con serenidad el cabello de su hija.

-duele, madre… me duele mucho- sollozaba desconsolada la joven los brazos de la mujer que le había dado la vida.

-Lo sé hija, mía… shhh lo sé… pero todo va estar bien…-

-No me ama… no me ama.. Sasuke no me ama…- repetía una y otra vez la chica, encerrada en su terrible dolor,.

-Tranquila, mi cerezo, shhhh todo va estar bien- dijo la señora mientras levantaba con su mano suavemente el mentón de su hija mientras limpiada su lagrimas con su otra mano.

-y sabes por que, por que de amor no te mueres- murmuro con paciencia y tranquilidad, mientras miraba a su hija, y observaba lo mucho que había crecido, y aun sabiendo lo que sentía ella la abrazo, ya que comprendía perfectamente lo que sucedía con su pequeña, Sakura estaba sufriendo por primera vez lo que era un corazón, roto, pero Madoka sabía por experiencia propia, que dolía y que tomaría tiempo para curar aquella herida, pero no importaba, ahora su hija la necesitaba. Y en ese posición permanecieron juntas madre e hija.

Complacida con su decisión y lo que había hecho Hinata entro silentemente a la mansión de su familia, donde fue recibida por su dama de compañía quien la estaba esperando. Al ver la alarmada y molesta cara de su chaperona, no pudo evitar un sonrisa, al parecer no importaba que hiciera, jamás podría escapar de la tradición ni de su linaje. Después de haber recibido un pequeño sermón por parte de su cuidadora, la futura líder del clan Hyûga se dirigía en los pasillos en busca de su padre.

-Hitomi-san, sabes donde se encuentra mi señor padre- pregunto propiamente, la joven al no encontrarlo en el dojo, ni en su sala de relajación.

-Si, mi niña, su padre esta en el estudio al perecer vino a visitarlo, el actual jefe del clan Uchiha-

Al escuchar semejante noticia Hinata sintió como el aire abandonaban su pulmones mientras su rostro en palidecía, sorprendida y asustada, la matrona trato de sostener a la joven pensado que cualquier momento de desmayaría. Temiendo lo peor, Hinata se libero del agarre de la señora, y corrió rápidamente sin importarle los daños y la falta de educación que demostraba hacía el estudio de su padre.

Hiashi permanecía en silencio pensando en lo que le comentaría a su hija, incluso el sabía la seriedad y la severidad de la situación actual, después de haber conversado y analizado la situación y llegado a un acuerdo con á hijo del mismo Fugaku, no pudo evitar sentirse complacido en que se había equivocado al juzgar a Sasuke tan prematuramente. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose estrepitosamente y el grito de La cuidadora de su hija lo saco de su trance notando que su primogénita entraba, sin respeto a la habitación.

-Hinata-sama, espere, Niña Hinata- Grito la matrona tratando de contener a la joven y tratando de detenerla para evitar un reprimenda o castigo por parte de su padre.

Hinata miro desafiante a su padre quien la observo con severidad y ordenándole con voz seca y firme a la dama de su hija que los dejara solos. Aun desconcertada y molesta Hinata trato de empezar la conversación, pero su padre lo evito al ponerse de pie y acercase a ella en su pose más autoritaria exigiendo respeto.

-Padre…. Yo, yo … -

-ha venido a verme el mismo Uchiha Sasuke, sabes la razón de su presencia bajo este techo cierto- comento Hiashi a su hija mientras colocaba una mano sobre su hombre tratando de que calmara y llevar la conversación que había planeado.

-Lo sé, pero… No importa yo no puedo casarme con él padre… no importa que decidas tú o el consejo… o si con ellos pierdo mi lugar como futuro líder clan y seré obligada a llevar la marca en la frente y relegada mi estatus…. No pienso casarme con él…- contesto con firmeza y seguridad, la joven, tratando de controlar el miedo y la ansiedad que crecían dentro de ella, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo, que lo que había hecho no funcionaria sino hacía lo correcto… no dejaría que mas personas sufrieran por una estúpida decisión, o tradición, ni Sasuke, Naruto y Hanabi merecían ello, no si era lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerlos.

El líder de su clan miro con seriedad a su hija, podía ver todas sus emociones en aquellos hermosos ojos, la verdad de sus palabras y la fuerza que emanaban de ella y fue en aquel momento que se dio cuenta de verdad del valor, de la fortaleza de su hija, sin decir nada regreso con paso ligero y tomo la caja de madera que estaba sobre su escritorio y se la entrego a su hija, al ver la confusión en sus ojos, tomo a su pequeña la barbilla.

-Uchiha-san trajo esto como pago por el deshonor que te ha causado, es una forma de señalar parte de su respeto a nuestra casa así mismo, sella el pacto unión entre ambos clanes… Hinata, Sasuke-san vino a decir que no podía casarse contigo, pero creía que este regalo sería mas que suficiente para compensar el daño a nuestra familia-

al escuchar a aquellas palabras, la joven se aparto de su padre y con ayuda de él abrió la caja, observando el Kimono ceremonial de boda, más hermoso que jamás había visto, sorprendida busco la mirada de su padre, tratando de tener laguna respuesta.

-Esto, pero…-

-Si, es el Kimono de Mikoto Uchiha… es un honor tener un regalo tan ancestral como este… solo la futura líder del clan Uchiha puede usarlo…-

-Pero Sasuke-kun dijo…-

-Lo sé, entiendes el valor de este obsequio hija mía-

Hinata pudo sentir las lagrimas recorrer su rostro y dejando su orgullo aun lado abrazo a su padre, mientras sentía como la ansiedad la abandonaba. Tal vez, no había conseguí el amor de la persona que ella amaba, pero sabía que aun tenía oportunidad de conseguir su felicidad.

Hiashi abrazo con ternura a su hija, no volvería a cometer el mismo error dos veces, líder o no líder de su clan, no permitiría que el orgullo y la soberbia llenaran de dolor a su hija otra vez, hablaría con el consejo, y de ser necesario los confrontaría, pero no dejaría a su hija sola, nunca más.

Cansado después de largas horas de búsqueda, naruto sentía como el temor se apoderaba de él, al no encontrar señales de la persona que más amaba, había oído por Ino que Sasuke había pasado temprano por la residencia de los Jonins, pero ala pasar por ahí no había señales de él por ninguna parte, incluso pregunto Kakashi si sabía algo quien le había comentado que probablemente estaría en su casa. Decidido a hablar con él se dirigió ala vieja mansión, encontrando el lugar vació, excepto por la criatura felina que lo miro con seriedad y atención, por laguna extraña razón al ver los ojos amarillo de aquel extraño, gato naruto no pudo evitar comparar la mirada de placer que había en ella con la que laguna vez observo en el hermano mayor de su amado. Sin hacerle caso y tratando de olvidar la extraña sensación que evocaba el felino en él, naruto salido de casa del uchiha en busca una vez más de su persona favorita.

Después de haber recorrido varias veces la calles, e incluso preguntarle algunos de sus amigos por el paradero dueño del Sharingan, el cuidador del demonio de las nueve colas, sentía como la ansiedad crecía cada vez más y más en su corazón, pensando en lo peor, que tal vez había sido demasiado tarde y que el Uchiha lo había abandonado nuevamente o algo peor que incluso pudo otra vez haber atentado con su vida, con el temor creciendo en su venas, Naruto no quería creer en la posibilidad de perder al uchiha no ahora que sabía que sus sentimientos era correspondidos, Sin aliento descanso cerca del puente donde siempre se reunían recordando un comentario que hizo el Uchiha hace años atrás, y con esa nueva idea en mente decidió ir al último lugar que l faltaba por buscar, la cima del monte Hokages.

El cielo se pintaba de esplendorosos colores mientras la diosa Amaterasu se retiraba tras las montañas, sus últimos rayos de luz desaparecía lentamente en el firmamento, mientras la oscuridad crecía, dejando a su paso el reino de la noche. El frio viento recorría su cuerpo y disfrutando la tranquilidad del momento Sasuke cerro sus ojos dando un ligero paso hacía adelante quedando centímetros de distancia con el precipicio. El Sonido de las hojas de los árboles, los inicios de los cantos de los grillos, con las voces de las ranas que empezaban su sinfonía llenaron de paz su alma.

Inmerso en sus pensamientos, una pequeña voz al fondo de su mente le repetía suave y lentamente, que ya era hora, que no faltaba nada, que se rindiera y dejara caer su cuerpo ante la invitadora nada, mas otra aun más pequeña, solo decía que esperara, no Sabih a que se refería, pero su insistencia era irrevocable, confundido, el último uchiha intento callar las voces de su mente tratando de concentrarse en los sonido que lo rodeaban.

Cansado sin aliento, Naruto subió los últimos escalón que lo llevaban al punto más alto de la montaña, incrédulamente alzo la vista llenando su mente por sorpresa y su corazón de miedo, a uno metros frente a él se encontraba la persona que mas amaba, la imagen trágica e hipnotizante lleno su mente, la apariencia etérea que presentaba el Uchiha bajo la luz de la luna llena lleno su alma, mas el temor removió cualquier admiración al notar que Sasuke estaba muy cerca de la orilla, temiendo que había llegado demasiado tarde, el guardián de las nueve colas, con su último esfuerzo de energía corrió a hacia su destino gritando su nombre. El Uchiha quien había estado absorto en sus pensamiento las oír la voz de la persona cuyo corazón pertenecía volteo incrédulamente notando como en efecto el rubio que amaba, el sol de Konoha como el llamaba, corría hacia el con una mirada desesperada, atónito y confundido, se retito un para de pasos, preparando su cuerpo para e inevitable choque. Naruto abrazo al Uchiha en contra suya mientras desesperadamente gritaba su nombre, el aroma del aire, de la lluvia, del bosque, se mezclaba en su nariz con el del Uchiha. Pasaron segundos, pero fueron eternidades en el mundo de ambos, contento satisfecho de haberlo encontrado el Rubio Tomo al uchiha por el frente de su chaqueta de Jonin, mirándolo con reproche y satisfacción.

-pero que demonios Sasuke, que crees que estas haciendo, que a caso no has entendido nada… en que estabas pensando, si se te ocurre hacer alguna locura otra vez juro que yo…- Sorprendido por la cantidad de palabras y las emociones que tan rápido se reflejaban en los brillantes ojos azules del Rubio, Sasuke no pudo evitar una sonrisa al pensar lo extrañamente tierno que se veía el guardián del zorro de las nueve colas regañándolo.

-que no has escuchado una maldita palabra de lo que te he dicho, de que te ríes, a caso crees que es gracioso?... Teme…-

-Dobe- fueron las únicas palabras que pronunció el Uchiha al ver como el Rubio se sonrojaba.

El silencio los domino por unos momentos permitiendo que naruto se diera cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba, separándose rápidamente del Uchiha, pudo sentir como su cuerpo resentía dejar la calida de la compañía del otro, aun molesto, frustrado, naruto paso sus manos por su cabeza intentando poner en orden sus ideas, había buscado al peli negro para decirle que lo amaba, y ahora había al parecer nuevamente hecho un desastre de la situación, mirando de reojo, al dueño del Sharingan, Noto que estaba demasiado tranquilo y calmado pero al ver la curiosidad y la inquietud en aquella mirada, sabía lo que tenía que hacer y era confesar sus sentimientos, tenía primero que romper la estúpida mascara de indiferencia del maestro del mangekyou Sharingan.

-Tch, si solo…-

-Alto…- interrumpió el rubio cortándole la palabra. – No sé que vas a decir y no me importa, por que, porque…- alzando la mirada pudo ver la sorpresa y la confusión en aquellos ojos que tanto adoraba.

-Se que no hemos hablado mucho, sé que tal vez te suene extraño… pero, tengo algo importante que decirte… Durante estos días no podido sacarte de mi cabeza, desde aquella trágica noche que te encontré en tu casa…- comento mientras veía como el Uchiha apartaba la mirada avergonzado y dolido por el reclamos de aquéllas palabras.

-Lo que quiero decir, es… que durante mucho tiempo, siempre has sido una persona importante para… tu siempre has sido la única persona que me ha visto por quien yo soy… cuando alguien me mira me ve como el bufón de konoha, una demonio, un estorbo o simplemente como el guardia del demonio de las nueve colas… todos me ven de esa manera o de otra, menos tu… cuando siento tu mirada sobre mí, siento que realmente eres a única persona que me ve como soy, que a Naruto Usumaki…-

-Naruto…-

-No Sasuke, escucha, se que puede esto sonar tonto y algo desesperado o incluso como una locura, pero… la persona que es más importante para mí eres tú- al escuchar tales palabras el uchiha pudo sentir como la sorpresa lo dominaba, pero sentía lentamente con cada latido de su corazón como la esperanza nacía, buscando la verdad en aquellos ojos azul cielo, noto que no había rastro de mentira en ellos.

-Naruto…-

-Así que no pienso, no quiero y no voy dejar que las cosas se queden como ahora… por que no pienso calarme, lo que siento… no después de lo que ha pasado… ya casi te pierdo un par de veces y no voy a dejar que esto continué así…-

El Rubio no supo lo que sucedió hasta que se dio cuenta de que calidos labios cubrían los suyos, la razón desaprecio en su mente mientras sucumbía a la deliciosa sensación del beso del Uchiha. Separándose por la falta de aire, aun sosteniendo entre sus manos el delicado rostro de la persona que amaba, Sasuke podía sentir como temblaban las manos de Naruto que estaban aferrada a su chamarra, mirando la tranquilidad y placer reflejarse en sus ojos, acerco su rostro centímetros de la persona que amaba, mientras sentía la felicidad llenar su cuerpo… ya no había mas palabras, no había mejor momento que ese y cerrando los ojos antes de capturar aquellos apetecibles y deseosos labios entre los suyos una vez mas susurro al su persona mas quería la verdad que había existido en su corazón por años…

-Aishiteru… Naruto-

Lagrimas de felicidad al escuchar aquellas dulce palabras, de la persona que pensó que jamás las oiría corrieron pos su mejilla y antes de dejarse consumir en el éxtasis de sus sentimiento, pronunció, mientras sus labios se rozaban.

-Aishiteru.. Sasuke- besando no primera ni por última vez, los labios del Uchiha.

La razón, y el tiempo se detuvo para ellos aquella noche, cuando por fin, ambos jóvenes, liberaron la presión de sus corazón que los había atormentado por tanto tiempo, ahí bajo el velo de la reina de plata con las estrellas como sus testigos, declararon el amor que sentían uno por el otro, tal vez las cosas no fueron fáciles, o no lo seguirían siendo, pero en ese momento ya anda importaba, por que por primera vez ambos estaban juntos y lo que pasara en el futuro era secundario.

**FIN ?  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**NOTAS DE AUTOR**:

Hola a todos gracias por el todo el apoyo que he recibido mientras terminaba esta increíble Historia, con gran tristeza, declaro por fin terminada Consecuencias. Para quienes aun se están preguntando como se resolverán aquellos puntos inconclusos de la Historia, no se angustien, ya que pronto subiré su séquela. En realidad es una larga historia completa que para entenderla mejor la dividí en tres partes, Consecuencias, Incidías y Decisiones…

En realidad agradezco mucho el apoyo de todos, espero que aun dejen sus comentarios, desde positivos a negativos, creo que algunos no estarán satisfechos con este final, pero recuerden que no es este el final de la historia completa, sino el inicio de la relación entre Sasuke y Naruto…

Me despido contenta y esperando saludarlos de nuevo, a todos mis amigos gracias y en especial a mi gata negra Koshcka, por sus paciencia y por ser mi inspiración en algunos capítulos, Nuevamente a todos gracias y hasta pronto.

**Dark Cat**

* Para quienes no estén acostumbrados algunas terminologías japonesas, esta es su explicación:

**San-** ( -さん ): se añade después del nombre de las personas es un sufijo de cortesía y respeto.(se utiliza tanto para personas de la misma edad como para personas mayores que tu).

Kun- ( -君 ): se añade después del nombre, lo usan hombres y mujeres mayores cuando se dirigen a un hombre menor que ellos.(si eres mujer no uses este sufijo con hombres mayores que tu)

**Chan-** ( -ちゃん ): se añade después del nombre de personas mas jóvenes que tu, es una expresión de cariño y confianza, se usa para los amigos, familiares(hermana menor, hermano menor, primos menores etc.) y niños, también se utiliza para las mascotas.

**Sama-**( -様 ) : es un sufijo de cortesía para personas importantes(es mas respetuoso que -san), ejem: se puede utilizar cuando te refieres a un cliente, un dios.  
ejem. Kaminari-sama: (Dios del trueno)

**Senpai-** ( -先輩 ): se añade después del nombre de la persona, este sufijo es de respeto y cortesía para compañeros de trabajo, escuela, o que practican algún arte (shodō,aikido,kendo, etc..) en común contigo, es para enfatizar que es una persona con mas experiencia que la que tu tienes.

**Sensei-** ( 先生 ) - significa maestro, se le puede decir a la persona que te enseña arte marcial, al profesor de la escuela, o también se utiliza para los médicos( isha [医者] ), pero ¡cuidado! , solo cuando estas hablando con el doctor directamente puedes añadir sensei, ejemplo: onaka ga itai sensei (me duele la cabeza).

**Onichan**- (Variables según ocasiones)  
Onisan: Para referirse al hermano, también suena mas cariñoso decir Onichan.(Mayor)  
Onesan: Para referirse a la hermana, también suena mas cariñosa decir Onechan..(Mayor)

Si le dices a tu hermano mayor le puedes decir Onisan, Si lo quieres decir con Cariño o una Expresión Cariñosa Onichan, Igual con la Hermana mayor le puedes decir Onesan, si lo quieres decir con Cariño o una Expresión Cariñosa Onechan. Hinata en el manga tiene a usar el niichan, que es una forma corta de manejar.

**Hontoni- **en verdad

**Hai- **Sí

**Onegai-** por favor

**Sukidaiyo- **significa literalmente me gusta o lo quiero, pero se puede traducir también como lo amo.

**Ashiteru**- te amo

**Arigato-** gracias

**Getas****- **sandalias de madera japonesa, normalmente usada con los kimonos o yukatas.


End file.
